Is This Just Another Lie?
by FlowerLady-Aerith
Summary: SoKai Sequel to Things are not always what they Seem. Kairi and Selphie are headed to Colorado to start their new job, but will Kairi start seeing things from her past? Such as her long lost friends? And her old boyfriend?
1. Colorado Here we Come

_A/N: -all cheer- This is the sequel to 'Things are not Always What They Seem' so if you haven't read that I suggest not reading this, because you will be confused. Besides no one likes being confused anyway! And to those who have read it hi! Welcome back to this wonderful story. Now I hope you are all not expecting a long thirty something chapter story, I'm actually going to keep this short and sweet, but not that short. The longest I'd say would be ten chapters the shortest five. So sit back in your seat and have fun reading!_

_Oh by the way if anyone hasn't notice I've allowed people to review anonymously I finally figured out what they meant by 'anonymous'. Yeah I know I'm pretty slow there! Anyways take it away Sora._

_Sora: Hi! Umm well I'm here from uhh Maine right? Yeah Maine and like I'll be handling your disclaimer needs. So here I go! Flowerlady-Aerith does not own Kingdom Hearts, besides if she did there would be something wrong._

**_Is This Just Another Lie_ **

**- Colorado Here we Come -**

Soon she would be a businesswoman. She was very excited but at the same time it pained her to leave her home. She'd lived here all her life and now she'd be a visitor to a strange new land, only to return to her homeland for holidays or breaks. What if she didn't fit in there? What if the people of Colorado did not like her?

She stared at her reflected in the mirror. She ran her fingers gently through her auburn hair. Her amethyst eyes were staring back at her, as if cutting through her soul. They showed her longing, her eternal sadness. She sighed looked down at her pink shoes.

**_Kairi can't you just get a grip already you'll never see him again. Come on your driving me crazy! Just get your bags and let's go._ **

Kairi nodded turned around to face her bare room. Her old bed had been stripped and nothing was in her room except for her furniture and the gray suitcases in the corner. Her auburn haired gently whipped her back as she walked over to her suitcases. She had grown since the accident.

Kairi was taller and fit her curvy figure more. She somewhat resembled an hourglass. But as she grew so did something else. Many would call it the 'Anti-Kairi' others simply called it a demon in her head. Ever since he left her it tormented her every waking moment. Of course sometimes it was very helpful, other times it was a pain. Regardless, she'd grown to love it.

She lifted her suitcases from the ground and turned around to take a last glimpse of her room. She sighed and turned around walking out of her room. She knew Selphie was already waiting downstairs with her suitcases.

Selphie hadn't changed a bit over the years. The petite girl had refused to grow out her hair; she said Tidus would like it that way when she saw him again. Unlike herself, Selphie still had her hope. Kairi couldn't blame her though, Tidus actually e-mailed Selphie everyday. She hadn't heard from him ever since.

Kairi walked down the stairs to see the brunette chatting with her mother. Today Selphie had decided to wear something that showed her womanly curves. Unlike Kairi she loved teasing the boys. Selphie loved to watch their lust grow, but she would simply show them all her promise ring. Of course the brunette considered it more of a wedding ring.

Selphie was wearing a yellow tube top that showed her midriff of course she wasn't too playful. She carefully wore it under a white jacket; she only buttoned the last five buttons so they could only see the top of her shirt. A yellow mini skirt and brown sandals accompanied all this.

"Selphie," Kairi said dully as she approached her friend. Selphie frowned seeing Kairi. The girl hadn't changed out of her sad mood ever since they were fifteen, and they were twenty-three now.

Selphie stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Come on Kai! At least make this a joyful plane ride!" Selphie exclaimed happily as she picked up her bags. "Well this is goodbye Mrs. Shitoko we'll see you and my family thanksgiving break! Give my best regards to your husband!" Mrs. Shitoko nodded and showed Selphie and Kairi to the door.

"Have a safe plane ride girls. And Kairi cheer up and have fun," she said before giving her daughter a kiss on her forehead. Kairi nodded and put on a fake smile for her mother. Her mother smiled and watched as the two girls got in Selphie's car and drove down the rode.

"Gee Kairi what were thinking when you came out of your room! Why are you wearing that? It's way too uptight," Selphie criticized every now and then taking her eye off the rode to stare at Kairi's outfit.

The auburn haired girl was wearing a long lavender skirt that fell to her ankles with a white button-up short-sleeve shirt, of course underneath _his_ jacket. It still fit loosely on her. Selphie eyes looked down to her shoes that were her usual white clogs. Selphie shook her head and looked back at the rode quickly stopped when she realized she was about to smash into another car.

She rolled down her window and started to scream. Kairi couldn't understand her words all she caught was 'can't you see it's a green light you idiot!' She chuckled reverting her attention to outside.

**_What the heck Kairi! What's wrong now are you sad you're leaving your precious home? Well stop you're giving me a headache._ **

Kairi frowned and started fingering_ his_ jacket. Everyday after the plane ride home she had waited for an e-mail from _him_. But nothing ever came. Sure she got some e-mails from her other friends but she only wanted an e-mail from _him_. Even one that just said the simple word 'hi' would have been good, but she got nothing. She had even e-mailed him but she got no response. It made her cry each night.

He haunted her. She wanted to feel _his_ skin touching hers, _his_ spiky brown hair gently touching her forehead, and _his_ lips pressing against hers. Kairi missed him so much. As the days passed by her heart began to crack and soon enough it had shattered. She was numb it was like there was nothing to live for.

If it wasn't for Selphie, her parents, and 'Anti-Kairi' pushing her through these painful three years she was sure she would have committed suicide. And as the years went by she forgot how to smile, how to laugh, how to enjoy life. Her amethyst eyes had grown cold and hard as if she was glaring at the world.

Her body became frail. Even doing the lightest amount of things made her feel fatigued. The doctor said it was simple depression, but could depression make her pass out if walked half a mile? Could depression create this emptiness inside of her? Could depression really make her feel like the living dead? Kairi detested the thought; she knew it was something else. She defined herself as someone that was slowly dying a painful, lonely death.

And it was _his_ entire fault.

* * *

"I just can't believe you guys are actually moving to Colorado to keep me company I mean really you and Yuffie didn't have too. Being newlyweds I would think you would want alone time." 

"What are friends for Sora? Besides there are better jobs in Colorado and besides I'm tired of looking out the window everyday and seeing snow everywhere!"

"Riku why not just stare into Yuffie's eyes I'm sure you'll see summer there."

"Shut up Sora. You wouldn't want me talking about Kairi would you?" Sora fell into silence. His cerulean eyes were suddenly filled with pain. "Sora are you there?" Sora glared at the phone and pushed the 'end' button hanging up on Riku. He put it back in its place and grabbed his belongings.

"Riku didn't have to be so insensitive he knows how I feel about that subject! He has his girlfriend with him, someone to love each moment of his life! He could never feel my pain, I'll never forgive her…never."

_"Come on Celes give me back Kairi's e-mail!" Sora exclaimed trying to grab the paper from his older sisters hands. "I need to e-mail her!"_

_Celes smirked at her little brother evilly and held him back so he couldn't grab the e-mail. "Why is she so important to you little bro it's not like you're in love with her or anything, right?"_

_Sora glared at his older sister. "I am in love with her, she's my girlfriend and she's really important to me please just give it back Celes," Sora pleaded ceasing his attempts to snatch it from her hands._

_Celes looked up and tapped her chin. "No, besides my brother doesn't need a skank like this Kairi anyway!" Celes exclaimed._

_Sora growled. "Kairi isn't a skank! Now give me back the paper!" Sora shouted._

_"Nope you don't need to e-mail this girl!" Celes replied throwing the piece of paper into the fireplace behind her. "Goodbye Kairi!"_

_"Celes how could you!" Sora exclaimed resisting the urge to strike his older sister as he watched the paper burn into oblivion. Hot tears streamed down his face. Now there was no way he could ever talk to Kairi._

Sora was now a man of twenty-three yet many would say he acted like an immature sixteen year old. The brunette would always throw 'tantrums' if someone were to mention the name 'Kairi' or talk about him getting into a relationship. So he was leaving to escape all that torture.

He had changed since Kairi had last seen him. Instead of being a skinny guy Sora now had a muscular body that could make any girl loose her breath. He was fairly tan and a grin that could make a girl want to faint. He naturally spiky brown hair had grown longer and had new spikes sticking out of his head. Sora could've sworn he could pass for Cloud if he went blonde.

His cerulean eyes had grown dark and empty. Riku would describe them as an empty void that could attract any woman to him. His eyes could be seen from miles away due to the deep coloring. As he grew his taste in clothing had, Sora had grown out of wearing jackets.

Sora's usual outfit was a black muscle shirt that had a zipper down the middle. Over that was a dark blue sleeveless vest that's collar stuck up and covered his neck. The vest was shorter than he shirt so it stopped at the middle of his stomach. He wore black pants that were so baggy it looked like he was sagging, but he held them up with a belt. At the end of the pants he had to roll them up showing the dark blue insides. His shoes were black vans with dark blue shoelaces. On his hands he wore black gloves that had their finger holes cut out. Around his neck was his crown necklace that he had since his thirteenth birthday, he never went anywhere without it.

Many girls would describe him as a heartthrob, but nobody could have him. Because his heart to belonged to a girl named Kairi. Every woman in the town he lived in envied this 'Kairi'. If they were to ever meet her they would jump her and destroy her.

Sora climbed into his car and slammed his door shut. He strapped on his seatbelt and turned on the engine. His key had already been inserted in its slot. He drove down the road headed towards the airport.

* * *

"Reno! Thank you so much you won't regret sending me to Colorado thank you sir, oh and tell the Missus hi for me bye," the brunette woman hung up her phone. "I have to go tell Yuffie, Riku, Roxas, Rikku, Paine, and Yuna the good news." The woman grabbed her black coat and purse and headed out her door.

* * *

A black haired woman banged her head on the wall. "Great now everyone is coming with us but Tifa," she muttered. A blonde woman stood behind her trying to comfort the black haired one. 

"But Yuffie it's all right I'm sure Tifa will be able to visit us in Colorado," the blonde said her emerald eyes saddened as she watched her friend. "Come on your damaging your brain cells. You don't want to perform a brain operation on yourself do you Miss brain surgeon?"

Yuffie turned around and smiled showing her purple eyes. "All right Rikku you win! Now come on let's go meet the others they probably think we got jumped or something." Rikku rolled her emerald eyes but grinned. The two were still considered petite even if they were both twenty-four.

Yuffie's black hair had grown to fall just above her shoulders. Her figure had grown into its curves. She was wearing a black jacket over her indigo sweater and long black jean skirt. Rikku's blonde hair fell to her waist of course she always kept it in complicated ponytails. She was wearing a green jacket over her orange sweater and beige pants.

The women walked into a building call 'Le Soup'. They looked around obviously searching for their friends.

"Hey!"

They turned to their left to see Roxas waving at them. The boy had grown to be muscular and as many would say 'sexy'. His blonde spikes stuck up in a messy way, that had no particular direction they were just all over his head. His cerulean eyes had always been beaming with happiness. Usually he wore a black long sleeve shirt under a white zipped up vest, with white pants that felt like jean material and of course his black vans.

"Roxas!" Rikku exclaimed running over to her friend. She pulled the poor boy into a bone-crushing hug. He now wished he hadn't called out to them, sure Rikku's hugs were nice but her chest and arms always crushed him. Yuffie laughed taking a seat next to her husband the lucky Riku Osaniko. Riku put his muscular arm around Yuffie's shoulder.

"Where were you?" he whispered in her ear.

Yuffie smiled. "I was with Rikku didn't you see me walk in with her?" she asked her question full of sarcasm. Riku rolled his aquamarine eyes. His albino haired now completely covered his eyes unless he moved it to away, he had refused to cut his long hair but he kept it trimmed at the middle of his back. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt with baggy jeans that covered most of his black hiker boots that had mud and what not splattered all over them.

Rikku took a seat between Roxas and Yuna. Yuna had recovered from her injuries that she had received when she was seventeen. The only side effects were that her shoulder bone ached when she had been stretching too long or if it was hit. She was now twenty-five and still looking for her special someone. Her brown hair now reached to her waist. She was wearing a lavender shirt under her white-cropped jacket and a long jean skirt that fell to the middle of her lower leg with brown boots.

"What took you so long we were beginning to worry?" Yuna asked staring at Rikku and Yuffie.

"Yuffie was having a little breakdown," Rikku explained. "But I helped her out, she's still a little sad about leaving Tifa all alone in Alaska."

Paine's red eyes darted towards Yuffie. They had a kinder look instead of the usual glare she had worn when she was seventeen. Her grayish hair now fell an inch past her shoulders. She was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with black slacks and of course black dress shoes. She wore one silver hoop earring in her left ear while her right ear simply had a diamond earring.

"Don't worry about Tifa she can take care of herself, after all she is an FBI agent," Paine stated whispering the last part. FBI agents' identities were not to be revealed, it could endanger them on future missions.

"Of course three detectives would know," Yuffie replied with a smirk. Yuna rolled her eyes playfully.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out," Yuna stated.

"Hey! I'm a rocket scientist!" Roxas exclaimed crossing his arms and pretending to be angry with Yuna. The six laughed for a while before calming down again. "So Riku did you talk to Sora yet?"

Riku nodded. "He's mad at me for mentioning Kairi again," Riku stated rolling his eyes. "That man really needs to take a break he seriously gets on my nerves with that Kairi stuff."

"But he misses her," Rikku replied. "You can't blame him for being upset, after all his sister did burn her e-mail address into oblivion."

"Guys!"

The six turned around to see Tifa running towards their table. She reached the table and smirked at them all. "Guess what my Coloradoan friends."

"What?"

"I'm going to Colorado with you!"

"Really!" Yuffie squealed grabbing Tifa and jumping around like she used to with Kairi and Selphie when she was sixteen.

"Yes."

* * *

Three men sat in the airport waiting to board their flight. One had ridiculously spiky red hair; he could pass for a clown. His greenish-blue eyes stared at the ceiling amused as he counted the pieces of gum that resided up there. He was a man of twenty-four and strangely muscular for the lack of exercise he had. He was wearing a short sleeve black shirt that had the words 'I'm such a pyro' written on it with blue jeans and white sneakers. 

The second man had orange hair that stuck up in the air. He had chocolate brown eyes that couldn't really be seen compared to his dark skin. He wore a custard colored t-shirt with dark baggy jeans and yellow sandals. He was a man of twenty-four.

The third man had blonde hair that was shoulder length and jagged at its ends. He had deep blue eyes that were concentrated on the blue carpet. He was entertaining himself by counting the lint on the floor. He was wearing a blue shirt with a yellow jacket over it and jean Capri's with blue sandals. On his hands he had yellow gloves with the finger holes cut out. He was twenty-three.

"Eh Tidus how far have you gotten man?" the orange haired asked staring at the blonde man.

"I've only read three pages of the hundred page book of rules and regulations, man I figured I would get some reading in once we boarded the plane Wakka, why how much have you read?" Tidus asked.

"Half the book."

"If it matters any I read the entire thing last night," Axel replied as he kept his attention on the ceiling. "You know there are at least over two hundred pieces of gum on the ceiling. The three men looked at each other before saying their 'Eww's'.

Tidus chuckled nervously. "Man I didn't realize being a architect would require so much reading," Tidus whined slouching in his chair. Wakka laughed. "I promise I'll read it on the plane."

"Whatever brother," Wakka said rolling his eyes.

"Now boarding flight A1."

* * *

"Dagger I can't sleep." 

A black haired woman rolled over in her twin bed to see a pair of yellow eyes staring at her. She chuckled and yawned. "Vivi get back in your bed and go to sleep your acting like a nine year old," Dagger scolded playfully.

Vivi grumbled and jumped back in his bed. He was now nineteen, but strangely he hadn't aged a bit. He still looked like the little kid he used to be. Dagger on the other hand had matured into a bright young woman. Her black hair once again reached her waist, but she had a different effect to her.

Her chocolate brown eyes could see through any soul. She could read anybody, except for Zidane. He had been troubling her lately by the suspicious way he was acting. Dagger was almost afraid to bring him along on the trip to Colorado tomorrow.

She rolled over again and sighed. She knew Vivi was already fast asleep by now. Dagger had moved out of her house and claimed an apartment of her own while Vivi stayed with her. He was currently attending college so he could become an illustrator. Dagger had fulfilled her dream of becoming an author and a part time psychiatrist. She was going to moving with Vivi and Zidane to Colorado tomorrow where her editor lived.

_'I hope we have a nice trip.'_

* * *

"Thirty-five yen miss." 

A blonde woman slid thirty-three yen across of checkout counter. She grabbed her plastic bag and quickly left the store. She moved her blonde tress out of her blue eyes. Her blonde hair had been put in a messy bun with two chopsticks holding it up.

She was wearing a light pink dress that fell to the middle of her thighs over a short sleeve white top and beige pants that were pinned up so that could pass for Capri's. She had flat white sandals on her feet that were strapped in the back so she could run easily. The woman had a curvy body that filled men with lust and women with envy.

She of course refused to be in a relationship. This woman had many other things to worry about. At the moment she was preparing for a small trip to Colorado. She'd finally found a way out of this country. She started to walk down the street headed towards the airport.

"Naminé."

She stopped hearing her name. She felt two hands touch her waist and pull her close to someone. "Let go of me," she demanded closing her eyes in anger.

"But I can't allow you to leave Japan Naminé you would be leaving me behind. Don't you want to have some fun before you go?"

Naminé shook her head struggling to get out of the person's grip. "Let go of me Shuyin!" she cried fearfully as she continued to try and pull away. Her once calm blue eyes were now filled with rage.

"No, I think you would like to spend some quality time with me first," Shuyin insisted as he started to pull her down the sidewalk. Naminé screamed only to get her mouth covered. She was pulled into an alley and roughly pushed against a wall. Shuyin still had his hand over her mouth so she was helpless, or was she?

Her eyes watched his every move as she fearfully wondered what he was planning to do to her. Shuyin uncovered her mouth and smirked. "I advise you not to scream," he threatened leaning in to kiss her. Naminé glared at him and grabbed his arm flipping him over. She grabbed her shopping bag and ran out of the alley headed towards the airport with Shuyin right behind her.

She dashed into the airport disappearing into the crowd. Shuyin muttered his profanities as he chased after the girl. Naminé passed all of the security systems believing she was safe from Shuyin's wrath. She had made it just in time to board the flight where she knew he couldn't get to her. Before she could walk into the hallway Shuyin grabbed her shoulders forcing her to stay.

"Shuyin let go," Naminé pleaded.

"Fine," Shuyin replied. "But I get these." Shuyin replied taking the chopsticks out of her hair. Naminé's blonde hair fell down covering her back. Her bangs were let down and they slightly covered her blue eyes. "Don't worry you'll get them back because I'll follow you Naminé and make sure you're mine."

Naminé silently cried, as she was set free. She ran into the gray hallway headed towards the plane. She handed the attendant her ticket and started her search for her seat.

* * *

Two men and a woman sat in an airplane taking up three seats in the center. One man had blonde hair that looked be gelled back on the sides of his head. He had brown eyes and had camouflage pants on with a jade muscle shirt and brown boots. The other man had black hair that stuck up in the air like a palm tree and brown eyes. He wore a red t-shirt and baggy blue jeans with white sneakers. The woman had dark brown hair that fell three inches past her shoulders and emerald eyes. She wore an orange sundress with brown boots. 

The woman was watching a movie, the blonde man was listening to music, and the black haired man was checking off things on a list. "Hey Olette, Hayner once we land in Colorado do you think those people will have our apartment ready?"

Olette shrugged. "You know how lazy people can be sometimes," she said.

"And this is coming from a lazy fashion designer?" Hayner asked slightly amused. "I think the world is coming to end don't you Pence?" The two men laughed.

Olette stuck out her tongue and turned her attention back to the movie that was playing. "Bankers and Real Estate people these days you can never find decent people," Olette grumbled eating another piece of her candy.

Hayner had become a real estate agent. He was moving to Colorado because he heard there were great ways to make money in real estate there. Pence had become a banker he had gotten a job offer from a bank in Colorado and of course he accepted. Olette was moving to Colorado simply because her boss told her too. They wanted to know what the fashion was like there.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Long first chapter I know. Well now you see how everyone's life has been going well pretty much anyway. Isn't it strange how they are all going to Colorado? Or is it just another trick up this authoress's sleeve. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update sooner was being a jerk with the whole sorry it can be uploaded junk. Any who give me a review so I can get back to you!_


	2. Sweet Reunion

_A/N: Well this is the second chapter. Most of these chapters are going to be surprising long! So prepare for lots and lots of reading! I'm trying to make this long and short at the same time you know. Not to mention I get a buzz out of typing this story and it becomes very hard to end the chapter. So that adds up to my difficulty level. Anyway let's have Sora take it away with the disclaimer so we can get this chapter started!_

_Sora: Okay well here we go, (I'm so excited this is my second time doing it!) Flowerlady- Aerith does not own Kingdom Hearts. If in some twisted way she did own Kingdom Hearts Riku would have a girlfriend and I would be with Kairi!_

_Riku: What's that supposed to mean?_

_Me: Oh nothing other than your…. loveless. But I'm sure one of our lovely reviewer girls would love to date you!_

_Riku: Why does it sound like your selling it for the highest bet?_

_Me: Because I am! Okay! Ten dollars do I get a ten-dollar offer? You! Great anyone got eleven dollars? Got one! Okay twelve dollars?_

_Kairi: _**_-snickers-_ **

**Is This Just Another Lie **

**- Sweet Reunion -**

"This airport is stuffy and I can tell your sweating Kairi, why don't you take off that jacket before you get it all smelly?" Selphie suggested as she waited for her and Kairi's luggage to come through the baggage claim. Kairi agreed. She didn't want Sora's jacket to be smelly she wanted his scent to stay on it forever, as it had for these long eight years. She took it off and folded it neatly before putting it in her backpack.

"Kairi hurry up my weak arms can't carry both of these heavy, heavy suitcases! If I bend down any further people might see up my skirt!"

Kairi could have sworn she saw every male human in the building look Selphie's way. This time Selphie had been serious about the suitcase thing; it was strange how attractive Selphie could be. "Sorry," Kairi replied taking her suitcase away from Selphie. "Let's get going, if we want a good apartment that is, everyone knows getting places at night is always bad."

"Okay let's go Kairi all these stares are starting to freak me out." Kairi nodded and turned around starting to head toward the exit. She kept her eyes on her feet not wanting to make contact with anyone at the moment. Her auburn bangs were covering her eyes, which turned out to be a bad thing. She couldn't see where she was going.

_Thud_

Kairi blinked, she had just bumped into someone. All she could see was a crown necklace; it reminded her of the one Sora used to wear. She let out a sigh. "Sorry," she mumbled moving aside and quickly walking away with the suspicious brunette behind her.

The man she had bumped into was none other than Sora. He scratched his spiky head. "For some reason that brunette woman seemed familiar," he mumbled to himself as he searched around for Riku, Yuffie, Roxas, Rikku, Yuna, Paine, and Tifa. It would be good seeing them again.

"Sora!"

The brunette man turned around to see Yuffie, Tifa, and Rikku waving to him. He grinned and ran over to the women. "Yuffie! Tifa! Rikku!" Sora exclaimed in his slightly more matured voice. He pulled them both into a hug making them loose their breath.

"Sora…you're crushing…our lungs!" Rikku gasped struggling to get away from his strong grip. Sora mumbled and 'oops' and released the girls. He watched as they panted. "I didn't think a pipsqueak like you could've gotten that strong, Riku described you as skinny but look! You're so muscular!"

Sora blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "What can I say? I'm a growing boy," Sora laughed. Yuffie chuckled and pulled him into a headlock. Sora yelped trying to get away.

"You still can't escape my noogies though!" Yuffie laughed messing up his spiky hair. Sora squirmed trying to get away.

"You're messing up my hair!" Sora cried trying to pull his head away from her fist of doom.

"Like it was ever combed."

Yuffie released Sora so he could see Roxas smirking at him. Sora ran over to Roxas pulling him into a 'man' hug. "Roxas!" Sora exclaimed pulling away. "Its good to see you!"

"Same to you buddy," Roxas replied. They smashed their knuckles together starting their secret handshake they had created while they were sugar-high in a chat room.

"What no greeting for us?"

Sora looked over and saw Paine and Yuna waving at him. Sora ran over to them and gave them both gentle hugs. He didn't want to repeat what he had done to Rikku and Paine. Besides the fact he already knew about Yuna's shoulder problem. "Hey Yuna, any problems with that shoulder of yours lately?" he asked.

Yuna shook her head. "Everything's been fine you don't have to worry about me," Yuna replied with a smile.

"I still think you should sue."

Riku walked over to Sora and shoved him. "I know your mad at me Sora but you don't have to ignore me," Riku grumbled pretending to be mad at his best friend. Sora grinned and gave another 'man' hug to Riku. "What is it with your man hugs?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry for hanging up on you the other day I was just mad," Sora replied holding his head down. "It scares me not knowing whether I'll be able to fulfill my promise. I mean I didn't receive a single e-mail from her this entire eight years! She probably hates me."

"Maybe she wanted you to e-mail her first?" Rikku suggested shrugging. "Then again I would've e-mailed you if I was in her position. I don't know maybe she just forgot about your relationship Sora."

"No! I know Kairi she wouldn't do that," Sora replied with a slight growl. "There's a reasonable explanation for everything. Kairi would never forget about us, I know she wouldn't."

"Well anyway! What do you say we head out?" Roxas stated walking towards the exit door. "I mean not that this emotional moment isn't pretty and everything but I'm starving!" Sora laughed and nodded following the blonde boy out. He had left his suitcases to Riku as revenge for bringing up Kairi.

* * *

Naminé grabbed her one suitcase from the baggage claim. She had bought a hair clip to keep her hair from covering her eyes. She now had it in another messy bun. She breathed in the American air. It had been awhile since she was in Americas. "Maybe one day I can go to Alaska and visit Roxas," she thought out loud.

She exited the airport catching a glimpse of a blonde boy getting into a car. She shook her head mentally slapping herself for thinking it was Roxas. "Maybe I should get some food," she mumbled to herself running over to cab. She quickly asked for a ride and got in being driven towards the nearest restaurant.

* * *

Olette, Hayner, and Pence slouched on a bench as they waited for their baggage. "Man why does it have to take so long?" Hayner whined. Unlike Pence and Olette he had nothing to do. Olette was drawing outfits in her sketchpad trying to make a new fashion line while Pence was making more lists.

Finally the luggage from their flight started to appear. "Yes," Hayner exclaimed grabbing Pence and dragging him towards the baggage claim. Olette was too busy in her sketching to notice that the boys had left and another now sat in the place of Hayner.

"Haynie-poo what do you think of this?" Olette asked turning around. She screamed seeing a blonde boy staring at her. "What did you do to Hayner and Pence!" she cried hitting the man repeatedly with her sketchpad.

"Ow!" the man cried trying to cover with his hands. His blue eyes widened. "Olette!" he exclaimed staring at the brunette. She stopped hitting his head and blinked.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me Tidus!"

"Tidus!" Olette cried pulling the blonde into a hug. Axel and Wakka turned around to see a brunette hugging Tidus they smirked.

"Looks like the two lovers are finally reunited," Axel teased poking Tidus in his side. "After all those disturbing dreams you had over the years now you can actually do them with Selphie."

Tidus blinked and shook his head. "Guys this isn't-."

"What do you mean lovers reunited!" Hayner exclaimed furiously. "She's dating me!"

"Ouch Tidus looks like you have competition for Selphie," Wakka said rubbing the back of his neck. He studied Hayner. "This guy doesn't look like much though I'm sure you could beat him any day." Hayner growled but then stopped.

"Selphie?" she questioned before laughing. "That's Olette knuckle-brain and I'm Hayner and this is Pence."

"I know!" Tidus exclaimed glaring at Axel and Wakka. "They always jump to conclusions."

A grin appeared on Wakka's face. "Pranking buddy!" he cried pulling Hayner into a brotherly embrace. "I missed our pranking days so much you know! How have you been man?"

Hayner smirked. "I haven't been doing anything other than real estate," he replied. "I'm a sophisticated business man I have no time to play practical jokes on people. So I suggest you find a new pranking buddy." Hayner turned around giving Wakka the cold shoulder. A few seconds of pure silence passed before the two started laughing and palling around like they used too.

* * *

Dagger patiently sat in a blue chair reading the current issue of the Oprah magazine. Unlike her two male companions she could wait to get on the plane. Zidane sat beside her impatiently tapping his foot on the ground, while Vivi sat in his chair loudly humming. Dagger's eyes narrowed as she tried to concentrate on her reading. They were distracting her.

"Dagger is it here yet!" Zidane whined. He was acting like a two year old. Whatever happened to maturing, as you got older? He only seemed to get more perverted and whiny. Vivi had an excuse of course. He was cluster phobic, the longer he was some place the smaller the room seemed to get, in his eyes anyway.

"No it's not here yet," Dagger barked back holding her head. "You guys are giving me a headache couldn't you just sit still for two minutes?" Zidane and Vivi shook their heads in response.

"Flight AA32 has arrived."

Zidane jumped up out of his chair with his bags already in hand. "Come on Dagger let's go!" he exclaimed grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the chair. Vivi jumped out of his chair and kicked Zidane in his shin. "Ow! Vivi!"

"That's for forgetting me," Vivi muttered grabbing his backs and walking in front of them. "You know you guys embarrass me sometimes." Dagger and Zidane looked at each other with baffled expressions before following the their friend.

* * *

Naminé quietly ate her dinner trying to ignore the loud sounds coming from the table a few tables from hers. She closed her blue eyes trying to concentrate on her food instead of the voices. She couldn't shake the fact that they sounded strangely familiar; regardless they were annoying her to death.

Sitting at the table were none other than Roxas, Sora, Riku, Yuffie, Rikku, Yuna, Tifa, and Paine. "So are you saying you got us the large house for all of us to live in!" Sora exclaimed shocked that Riku had that kind of money, but he was an orthodontist.

"Isn't it great?" Rikku asked patting Sora on his back. "We can all be family! If only the others were here. Wouldn't it be great to see them again, we could put all our money together and buy a big mansion and we all could live together."

Yuna smirked, it was the first time anyone had seen her smirk. "Or do you just want to see Axel again?" Rikku blushed.

"Yuna!"

They all laughed as Rikku quietly banged her head on the table. "Don't worry I'm sure he's saving himself for you as well, besides you know how Axel is. It took him months just to come up with a way to say 'I like you'," Roxas stated.

Tifa took a bite out of her steak. "You're one to talk, couldn't even tell them about your secret relationship," she replied. Riku and Yuffie laughed. Roxas rolled his blue eyes. He happened to see a blonde woman a few tables down covering her ears.

"Hey guys I think we're disturbing her," Roxas said pointing to the woman. "I'll go apologize before you guys start talking about who wore briefs in Hawaii." Roxas excused himself from the table. He walked over to where the lady was sitting and sat across from her. "Hey."

Naminé looked up and started to stare. "Hello," she mumbled. 'Why does he look so much like Roxas? I'm probably scaring him. No one wants someone to stare at them.'

"I'm sorry if me and my friends are disturbing you. We can be a little loud at times," Roxas laughed smiling at her. "Please forgive us."

"It's okay," Naminé replied with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Can I get your name?"

"Roxas."

Naminé's heart stopped for a minute. "R-Roxas," she squeaked trying to hide her shock. "Do you remember a Naminé?"

"Of course I remember Naminé, but how do you know her? Did something bad happen to her in Japan?" Roxas asked slightly alarmed. All these years he had hoped to meet with her again, but if something had happened he might never get to see her again. He was suddenly pulled into a hug. "Huh?"

Naminé laughed. "Roxas you were never bright were you? Silly it's me, Naminé!" Roxas grinned returning her hug.

"Come on you got to go see the others!"

"Others?"

"Yeah you know! Sora, Riku, Yuffie, Tifa, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, I'm sure they'll be glad to see you." Roxas grabbed her hand and escorted her to the table. "Hey guys!"

Sora turned around to see a blonde woman standing in front of the table. He blinked. "You know Naminé won't forgive you if you got yourself another girlfriend, what would she say? Of course then again she might not say anything, she might slap you and run off."

Roxas and Naminé laughed. "I am Naminé, dimwit," she replied smiling at her old friends. They all gasped and looked at Naminé, she had become a young lady. Her clothing was so different from what she used to wear, and her hair it was messy but at the same time it was neat.

"Naminé!" they all exclaimed.

* * *

Kairi fell on backwards on her new bed. It was comfy and smelled very clean. She looked to her left and saw Selphie ripping the sheets off of her new bed. Kairi rolled her amethyst eyes; as usual she needed to have yellow sheets. "Selphie I think I'll go to bed," Kairi mumbled standing up. "I'll take a shower in the morning."

"All right that means I have nights from now on!" Selphie squealed running over to her suitcase so she could go in the bathroom. Kairi had already taken care of her needs in there so she wouldn't need it till the morning. Kairi changed into her light blue pajamas and turned off the lamp.

**_Kairi don't tell me. You're thinking about Sora again aren't you? You know what little missy? I'm going to find you a man tomorrow so you can forget all about him! Just go to sleep okay I don't want to get fired!_ **

Kairi nodded and closed her eyes. She probably needed sleep anyway, but she didn't want her Anti-form to find a man for her. There was only one man in this world that was for her, and his name was Sora. She was slightly doubted he still cared, after all he never returned a single e-mail that she sent.

Did he still care about poor Kairi? He promised he would return to her, but it's been eight years. Was she supposed to just stall her life and wait for him? Sora probably forgot about her, he probably found a new woman to love. They were probably married and already expecting their first child.

_"Where am I?" Kairi looked around seeing she was just a vast expanse of white. She started to walk around maybe she had gone crazy? Maybe Selphie had gotten tired of her and sent her to a mental establishment._

_"Kairi."_

_Everything went black. She frantically looked around. She whimpered and hugged Sora's jacket. "Who's there?"_

_"Kairi."_

_The voice it sounded so familiar. Kairi's eyes widened. She felt two warm hands wrap around her from behind. She turned around to lock eyes with the most beautiful cerulean eyes she had ever seen. "Sora, you're here."_

"Of course I am, I told you I'd come back for you," Sora replied softly caressing her cheek. "You just have to find me."

_"No! But you're here right now!"_

_Sora smiled sadly and shook his head. "No Kairi, this is a dream. I'm not here with you. You have to wake up and you have to find me in Colorado. I'm closer than you think."_

_Kairi shook her head a few tears fall down her cheeks. "No Sora, I want to sleep forever so you're always here with me!" she cried burying her head in his chest. He gently stroked her hair._

_"Kairi it's time for you to wake up."_

* * *

"Are you serious!" Tidus exclaimed staring at the real estate agent. "Ten thousand dollars for that piece of junk! You're out of you mind I demand a lower price if your going to sell that house to me!"

The real estate agent laughed nervously. He didn't like seeing three angry men staring at him with pure hatred in their eyes. "How about we talk this over tomorrow, it's already night!" the agent exclaimed trying to make up excuses so he could leave.

"Whatever but we're staying this house for the night, thanks for the keys," Axel stated snatching the house keys from the agent and running towards the house. The agent nodded and walked back to his black minivan.

"What a rip off artist," Wakka growled watching Axel unlock the house. "There's no way a six room house could be ten thousand dollars man." Tidus nodded.

The blonde put his hands behind his neck. "So we're supposed to meet Hayner, Pence, and Olette at Walmart tomorrow right?" he asked stepping into the already furnished house. The other men nodded shocked that the house had already been furnished. "Maybe this is why it was ten thousand dollars…"

"Is it too much?"

The three men turned around to see a black haired woman close the front door. She had gray eyes and her skin was slightly pale. She was wearing a purple business suit with black stockings and shoes. The boys shook their head staring at her.

"Name's Lulu, I work at your new company. You could say I'm your new manager. We like to welcome our new employees with a new house, that is if they have just moved here, so have a look around and I'll see you tomorrow morning at eight," Lulu said opening the door again and walking out. Tidus closed the door behind her.

"Wow they sure know how to make you comfortable," Axel said scratching his head. "Boy did we pick the right company to work for! Hey I wonder if they bought food for us, I'm starved."

Wakka rolled his eyes. "I'm just tired brother, I'll see you two in the morning ya." Wakka grabbed his bags and made his way up the stairs. He would be the first to pick out his own bedroom.

Tidus stood there in awe. He was still in shock that they actually bought them a house, and furnished it. "Yeah, Axel I think I'm going to go to bed too, see you in the morning," Tidus abruptly said packing up his bags and running up the stairs.

The red-haired man shrugged. "More for me," he muttered pulling out a box of Coco puffs from the cabinet. "I'm coo-coo for Coco puffs!" he exclaimed mimicking the commercial that he always watched.

**_A week later -_ **

"Poopy-head cashier, they charged me way to much for groceries. But I suppose it was worth it, after all Sora needs his depression food!" Rikku chimed. "Now I forgot again which way was the house? Man I wish Yunie could have gone with me, she's pretty much memorized these streets."

The blonde woman continued to venture through the city only getting more lost. She stopped walking and looked around. She couldn't see anyone around; it was like the 'wilderness'. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Isn't anyone here!" she shouted.

"Yes! And he's trying to relax!"

She turned around to see a red haired man sitting on the ground. Rikku laughed nervously. "I'm so sorry," she apologized scratching her head. "It's just that I'm lost and I can't find…my house."

"What's your name?"

"Rikku."

The man jumped up. "Well hey Rikku long time no see," he smirked walking over to her. She blinked not recognizing him at all. "You do know I'm Axel right?"

"Axel!" she squealed making him cover his ears. Axel winced. Had she not changed at all? Her squeal was still deadly, and her face still had the same childish look to it. Not to mention she still had her bad sense of direction. "Wow the years have been good to you Mister Muscles!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "You can borrow my cell phone and call whomever your staying with," Axel said pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. "Whom are you staying with anyway?"

"Sora, Riku, Yuffie, Tifa, Yuna, and Paine of course. We all came here together. Do you have any roommates?" Rikku asked dialing their phone number into Axel's phone.

"Tidus and Wakka."

_

* * *

_

_A/N: It's sweet that Naminé and Roxas met each other again! And in a restaurant too, of all places! It's a good thing Axel had been in that deserted spot don't you think? Rikku could've gotten lost for all of eternity and then Sora wouldn't have had his depression food!_


	3. Familiar Faces

_A/N: Okay I have a little advertisement thing for you guys. Well actually I just need some input on my ideas for my next fan-fiction. The ones that are on my homepage will be done…eventually but these ideas of golden and I love them so much, but I don't know which one I want to do first so I'm going with the reviewers choice. All you got to do is tell me in a review which one sounds more interesting. Here are the lovely choices._

_Main Characters- Roxas/Sora, Kairi, Riku (Starts at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts two) Quote:_

**_Roxas you better leave her alone _**

_"Hmm why should I Sora?"_

**_Because! You know what your doing is wrong Roxas _**

_"I don't care. Don't you get it Sora you're the nobody now."_

_Main Characters- Sora and Kairi (In this one Roxas and Naminé would not be included this is slightly Alternate Universe but still dealing with the keyblade and other worlds) Quote:_

_"So what are you going to do? The princess can't live forever."_

_"I sacrifice my heart…for hers."_

_So just say one or two I'll know what you're talking about. Anyway enjoy the chapter!_

**_Is This Just Another Lie_ **

**_- Familiar Faces -_**

Kairi sat in her office filing the paper work as her boss had instructed. On her desk was the group picture they had all taken when they were all teenagers. She hadn't spoken to them in a long time. For some reason they had all stopped e-mailing each other at eighteen. She sighed and put the rest of the paper work in the folder.

"Ms. Shitoko!"

She stood up from her seat and scurried out of her work area and into her boss's office. "I-I have the paper work filed," Kairi replied looking at the face of her boss. Her boss intimidated her, she felt a strange urge to scream whenever he spoke to her, and she hadn't even seen his face. Yet, for some reason he seemed so familiar. "Is there a-anything else y-you wanted?"

"Yes could you be so kind to file all my other paper work?"

"Y-Yes Sir," Kairi replied picking up the large stack of papers and leaving his office to go back to her workspace. She closed the office door behind her to see Selphie leaning on the wall. "Selphie shouldn't you be at your workspace?"

Selphie rolled her eyes. "It's my break remember! You know break…wait…why are you still working?" Selphie asked eyeing the paper work she was holding.

"My boss told me to file it."

"Kairi Shitoko! Its break that boss of yours doesn't command you!" Selphie exclaimed as they walked to her workspace. Kairi chuckled setting the paper work on her desk.

"Actually I work for him so technically he does command me," Kairi replied taking a seat in her chair. "Go on you can have some fun with the other workers, I'll be fine."

Selphie stared at her friend with worried eyes. "But Kairi you look so tired, I don't want you to faint. Just take care of yourself…or better yet I'll stay and help you!" Selphie exclaimed pulling up a chair and sitting next to her auburn haired friend. Kairi shook her head. "Come on Kairi its just a little help from Selph."

"I'm sorry Selphie, just go enjoy your break I'll be fine all right? I'm a big girl…I can take care of myself," Kairi replied standing up and gently pushing Selphie towards where the exit was. "Go."

"Okay, Okay I'm going. I'll get you some lunch while I'm out," Selphie said waving to Kairi before she left the office floor. Kairi sighed and walked back to her desk and slumped into her chair. She had a lot of work to do.

**_Kairi are you crazy you should have taken her help! It took you hours to file that paper work last time and that was just one file! You have five now!_ **

"Shut up," Kairi mumbled. "I just have to make this a game," Kairi replied spreading the sheets out. She began to make stacks pretending that each paper added was two points. She began laughing at herself when she made mistakes.

Sora sat at his workspace with his headphones on he was listening to his Nickelback CD. Unfortunately he couldn't enjoy his songs, because he kept hearing this annoying laughter. He took off his headphones. "Let's see what's so funny," Sora mumbled standing up and walking to the source of the laughter.

He saw a beautiful auburn haired woman filing paper work. A smile formed on his lips. He suddenly felt like a scrooge. He was about to ruin her fun just because he couldn't hear his CD clearly. He watched as she finished. She turned around to walk towards wherever she was taking the paper work and suddenly collided with Sora.

"I'm so sorry!" Sora exclaimed. Luckily most of the papers weren't scattered on the floor, somehow they had managed to stay in the folders.

"It's all right," the woman replied. She looked around and saw one of her papers a few feet away. She jumped up but something was wrong. She moaned and fell towards the ground. Sora caught her.

"Are you okay!" he exclaimed frantically shaking her. He looked around wondering what he should do. "Okay, Okay calm down Sora! Let's just sit her in her chair and gather her things." He sat the woman in her chair and quickly gathered the paper work that had fell on the ground. He put it on her desk missing the nametag that read 'Kairi Shitoko'. The woman groaned starting to wake up. Sora grinned and stared at her face. He couldn't help but feel she looked familiar.

Kairi rubbed her head and opened her amethyst eyes. She saw a brunette man staring at her. She gasped realizing that she had fainted. "Did I scare you?" she asked shakily standing up. "I'm so sorry but I have to go take these to my boss's office please excuse me." She turned to grab her paper work but Sora grabbed her wrist stopping her. She stared into his cerulean eyes.

"Please allow me to escort you I don't want you to hurt yourself," Sora replied picking up the paper work for her. Kairi nodded and stuffed the loose papers in the correct folders. "So where is your boss's office?"

"It's that room over there," Kairi replied pointing to the door. Sora nodded and started to walk towards that direction with Kairi closely behind him. She was slightly shocked that any person would be that kind to her. Something about the man seemed familiar especially his cerulean eyes. She felt like she knew him somehow.

Sora opened the door and handed the paper work to Kairi. She walked over to her boss's desk and set the paper work on his desk. Her boss mumbled an unappreciative 'thank you'. She still couldn't see his face because his chair was completely turned around. Kairi scurried out of his office and closed the door. "Not very talkative is he?" Sora joked.

Kairi giggled and shook her head. "No he just seems to give orders," she replied. "I'm sorry to be such a burden, thanks for helping me you don't know how much I appreciate it."

"Could you tell me your name?"

Kairi laughed at herself. "I'm sorry I didn't even tell you my name. I'm…Ms. Shitoko," she replied before quickly walking away from Sora. Sora scratched his head that wasn't what he meant by 'name', but he supposed that was all he was going to get for the time being.

* * *

"Riku! What do you want on your sandwich?"

Riku tapped his chin. "Umm the usual! Mustard, Lettuce, Tomato…you know Yuffie you don't have to make me a sandwich!"

"But I want too you're my husband and I want to be as wife-like as possible!" Riku popped his head in the kitchen to see Yuffie wearing a red apron while putting lettuce on a sandwich.

Riku smiled and entered the kitchen. He ambled towards Yuffie eyeing the sandwiches she was making. "You're already wife-like Yuffie," Riku replied kissing her cheek. Yuffie smiled and finished the sandwich. "Hey is that for me?"

"Nope, you can make your own, I'm already wife-like enough for you…remember?" Yuffie said putting her sandwich on a plate and exiting the kitchen laughing at Riku. Riku frowned and crossed his arms. He rolled his aquamarine eyes and grabbed the bread for his sandwich. He started cutting slices of tomato for his sandwich adapting to the strange silence in the house.

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were out on their detective maneuvers. The three women wouldn't be back until eleven at night. Tifa had the day off, but she was hanging out in her room getting settled. Roxas was outside waiting for Naminé to show up. That pretty much left the house to Riku and Yuffie, until Axel, Tidus, and Wakka decided to pay their visit.

_'It's strange how everyone ended up here somehow. Well except for Dagger, Vivi, Kairi, Selphie, Hayner, Olette, and Pence. If they were here we would have probably seen them by now anyway.'_

"Riku," Roxas mumbled entering the kitchen. "I'm bored," he whined sounding like a teenager. Riku chuckled. "It's not funny! Naminé said she'd be here by now what's stalling her! What if she got hurt? Or what if she got lost and we never hear or see her again!"

"Roxas chill out," Riku said putting his sandwich on a plate. He turned away from it to see Roxas standing beside him. "Naminé can only walk but so fast, she probably is heading to the front door right now."

Roxas smiled. "Thanks Riku you're the best," he said picking up Riku's sandwich and taking a large bite out of it. "Hey this is great thanks for making it for me."

"But I-."

"Thanks pal!" Roxas said taking the plate and leaving the kitchen. Riku grumbled to himself and began making another sandwich. He pulled out the bread and once again began slicing the tomato.

Roxas took a seat on the couch and turned on the television. He took out a bite of his sandwich as he watched the screen. He was watching an episode of Family Guy. He had always enjoyed that show in fact his favorite character was Stewie. He laughed almost chocking on a piece of his sandwich.

"Roxas!"

His head jerked up to the direction where Naminé was panting. He put down his sandwich and ran over to the distraught blonde. "Naminé what's the matter?" he cooed leading her to the couch.

"T-Their c-coming!" Naminé exclaimed before fainting in Roxas's arms. Roxas growled and set her on the couch.

"Roxas!"

He turned around to see five men and a woman lurking in the doorway. Roxas ran over and grabbed the shirt of a redhead. "What did you do to her?" Roxas demanded narrowing his cerulean orbs. The redhead looked at him strangely before realizing he was taking about Naminé.

"You mean Naminé? Oh hey you can wake up now!" the redhead exclaimed. Roxas blinked seeing Naminé rise from the couch with a smile on her face. "It's just a joke man, you don't take those very well do you?"

"Who are you?" Roxas inquired keeping his eyes on the redhead. The redhead smirked narrowing his greenish-bluish eyes. "Atoka?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "And you still don't get my name right…how many years has it been Roxas? How many years?" Axel shouted. Roxas laughed nervously and ran into the kitchen where Riku had finished his sandwich and was now eating it. Axel laughed. "He still runs away like he used too."

Tifa and Yuffie ran down the stairs seeing Axel, Hayner, Wakka, Pence, Tidus, and Olette walking into their living room, along with Naminé who was sitting on the couch. "Guys!" Yuffie exclaimed sliding down the banister and falling into Wakka.

"Yuffie!" they all exclaimed running over to the blacked haired girl. Tifa walked down the stairs with a pretend pout on her face.

"No greeting for me?" he whined. "I thought you guys would have forgotten the little incident in Hawaii, who knew you all held such deep grudges." An awkward silence fell over the room before they all broke into laughter.

"It's good to see you Tifa and you too Yuffie," Olette said greeting the two women with hugs. "It's been so long." The two nodded staring at all their old friends. Riku and Roxas walked out of the kitchen to have their own little greeting. After a few minutes of hugs and laughter they all took a seat in the den.

"So you are a fashion designer now? Wow Olette," Roxas said amazed. "Well I'm a rocket scientist now!" Olette laughed remembering all the jokes that Hayner used to make about rocket scientists.

"I remember when I made fun of that career," Hayner said looking up to the ceiling as he pretended to reminiscence. "Anyway I'm in real estate and Pence is a banker."

"Cool I'm a brain surgeon!" Yuffie replied with a smile.

"You a brain surgeon I never would've guessed!" Tidus joked. Yuffie rolled her eyes playfully. "Well what are you?"

"Axel, Wakka, and I are architects. Which I don't recommend being because you have a long manual you have to read!" Tidus exclaimed. "I'm almost done with it though."

The door to the den swung open to reveal a fuming brunette man. The group blinked and stared at him wondering who he was. Except for Yuffie, Roxas, Naminé, and Riku they already knew it was Sora. "Why didn't you tell me you were having a party!" the man whined throwing his briefcase and Riku's head and hitting him in the middle of his forehead.

"Ow!" Riku exclaimed rubbing the spot it had hit before falling on the ground. Sora grinned crossing his arms and doing his triumph stand.

"Sora!"

Hayner, Pence, Tidus, Wakka, and Axel suddenly pulled sora into a tight hug. Sora blinked confused. Why were people he didn't know hugging him and how did they know his name? "Who are you?" Sora asked.

Hayner punched Sora in his arm. "Hayner remember!" he exclaimed breaking away from the hug. "I knew you weren't the brightest of people but I thought you would be able to recognize your own friend."

Sora laughed nervously. "Of course I knew who you were I was just testing you," Sora lied and Hayner stupidly bought it. The six men took a seat on the couches spreading themselves out as they continued their conversation.

* * *

Dagger breathed in the fresh Colorado air. "Isn't this great guys? We're in a new place…a new start!" she exclaimed spinning around with her hands spread out.

"Whatever," Zidane mumbled still feeling a little air sick from the plane ride. He was born a person of the ground, and he had preferred staying that way. But there was no way he was letting Dagger move off without him to be groped by guys. "Can we just get to that apartment you rented out for us?"

Dagger giggled. "Are we air sick Ziddy?" she teased poking his chest. She rolled her brown eyes and turned back around. "Taxi!" she shouted running over to man standing outside his yellow taxi.

Vivi chuckled. "She acts like this is New York City eh?" Vivi asked grabbing his bags and walking over to the Taxi Dagger had just claimed. Zidane nodded and did the same. The taxi man opened the trunk and the three dumped their suitcases in shutting it for the man since he had already gotten into the car. The three got inside the car and buckled up.

Vivi stared out the window as the buildings passed by. He was in a new place now. They wouldn't be going back home any time soon. This is the place he would be finishing school and probably spend the rest of his life. It didn't look like such a bad place, every person they passed by seemed happy. He wondered why they were so happy? The world was such a bad place how could they be so happy?

Their happiness started to sicken him. Was there not a single person that wondered about the world's end or why they even existed? Would he be alone again? Vivi let out a small exasperated sigh and turned his attention to the back of the drivers seat.

Zidane stared at Dagger as she stared out the window. Somehow he would make her his woman, but first he needed a plan. Being her friend for many years had its benefits. He was already very aware she wasn't an easy catch. She hated the cheesy pick-up lines and only wished for a genuine relationship. He could give her the relationship but he was all about the cheesy pick-up lines. How else would he have gotten five girlfriends during his freshman year?

He was unaware of Dagger's feelings towards him. All she had ever hoped for was a relationship with him. But every girl he had gotten pushed her farther and farther away. She felt as if she wasn't important to him anymore. She would just be the friend and nothing more. It made her fill with sadness. How would she make him notice her?

* * *

"So are you falling for him?" Selphie asked leaning over the dinner table.

Kairi gagged as she tried the swallow the piece of meat she had just put in her mouth. Selphie's question was so sudden. All the man did was treat her nicely that didn't automatically equal 'I love you' did it? The auburn hair finally got it down and stared at Selphie with her icy cold stare as if saying 'Does it look like it?' "Sorry Kairi I was just wondering I mean ever since we left work he's all you've been talking about."

"I'm sorry Selphie he just seemed to familiar," Kairi replied taking the last bite of her chicken. "Anyways why won't you let me wear Sora's jacket?"

Selphie banged her hand on the table. "Kairi!" she exclaimed furiously. "You need to take a break from that jacket, it may be black and everything but it doesn't match with every outfit!" Kairi laughed standing up.

"It's just a sign of affection Selph, it's not meant to match," Kairi washing her plate. She sighed. "I just miss Sora so much, there's not a single man I will fall for. That's why I will only tell them to call me Ms. Shitoko."

The brunette woman rolled her eyes stuffing her remaining chicken in her mouth. Once again Kairi was being ridiculous. What was she going to do never date until she was with Sora? She wouldn't let her friend stop living just because of some silly boy who hadn't spoken to her since they were fifteen. At least with Tidus they e-mailed everyday.

Although she had to admire Kairi as well, the auburn haired woman had been strong. Watching every friend of hers pair off with some other guy, she even attended their high school prom and watched all the other couples dance. She knew her friend was in pain but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Whatever Kairi, but anyway you need some rest I'll take care of everything I can't have you die on me!" Selphie exclaimed shooing Kairi away from the kitchen. Kairi laughed and nodded.

"I'm going," she replied walking into their bedroom where the twin beds were. She sighed and changed into her nightgown. She tucked herself into her bed and let her body rest, but her mind was still buzzing.

**_Kairi you know that would be a great score if you won his heart. He seemed like a nice enough man…and why didn't you get his name? Crazy! Now I'm never shutting up and you won't get any sleep until you get his name!_ **

Anti-Kairi stayed true to what she said. Kairi didn't get any sleep with her other side continually talking away. It was a rough night and Kairi woke up tired. She even had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. This made Selphie worry about her health. Kairi was easily fatigued if she didn't get her rest something bad could happen.

Kairi covered her signs of fatigue with make-up and quickly rushed to the door. If Selphie and her didn't get to work quickly they would be late. "Hurry up Selph!" Kairi exclaimed walking the petite brunette woman grab her purse and briefcase.

"I'm coming!" she replied running towards the door. "Let's go!" she squealed.

* * *

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine watched as their friends rushed to get ready for work. The lucky women didn't have to start work until one in the afternoon so they avoided the morning rush. "This is entertaining," Paine stated watching Roxas trip down the stairs.

"Breakfast and a show," Rikku laughed watching as Yuffie slid down the banister and fall onto Roxas knocking him down onto Tifa and making her fall onto the ground. Rikku giggled as she stuffed some pancakes in her mouth.

"Oh shut up," Yuffie grumbled removing herself from Roxas's back. "I'm sorry Roxas are you all right?" The blonde man nodded and removed himself from the floor. "Hurry up Riku, Sora!"

The albino haired man trotted down the stairs unlike Sora who jumped down. The brunette man was going to be late if he didn't hurry. "Let's go," he said before waving to the three women seated on the couch. "See you later."

"Bye!" Yuna, Rikku, and Paine said watching the five leave through the door.

* * *

"Good to see you again boys," Lulu said waving at Wakka, Axel, and Tidus. "Are you ready for some real work instead of watching all of the other members design?"

"Yes!" Axel exclaimed rubbing his hands together. "So what do we get to do?" he asked ready for anything.

Lulu chuckled. "You get to do the janitors job since he's out sick, your supplies are in the broom closet. If you do your job well there will be rewards. Well have fun," Lulu said before walking away.

Tidus sighed. "Man all we do is file paper work or clean bathrooms!" he exclaimed walking over to the broom closet. "I thought this job would be fun, I didn't sign up to be a replacement for the janitor."

"But she said there will be rewards," Wakka stated following the furious blonde man. "Maybe we'll get a larger pay check! And I can get some pizza."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Whatever her big reward is I hope it's good," he stated pulling a mop and a bucket out of the closet. "I get the mop the floors this time there's no way I'm cleaning the toilets again I'll tell you that."

"Yeah and I'll clean the sinks, Tidus can have the toilets besides they've been eyeing him," Wakka joked grabbing a sponge, rubber gloves, and cleaning supplies from the broom closet. Tidus glared at the other men grumbling to himself.

The toilets were his nightmare come to life. They were always dirty and had this brown sludge plastered on the toilet bowl. Tidus could have sworn he saw it moving last time he got cheated into cleaning it. Not to mention the mold growing on the toilet seat. Who in their right mind would want to use the bathroom at this place?

The three men started their jobs. There were six sinks that Wakka had to clean, Axel just had the entire floor to mop, and Tidus had six toilets to beautify. Or at least he would try to beautify them. Tidus gulped opening the first stall door. The first toilet was surprisingly clean, although it was the last stall he was worried about. It was rumored to be the nastiest toilet in the building. The rumor was a food-poisoned man sat on the toilet and it all just came out and splattered on the walls and floors. It was so digusting that the janitors didn't even dare to go into that stall.

Axel's mopping was going well. He had always enjoyed it. He had made it an art for himself. Back home his mom would always let him mop because he was so good at it. If Axel had chosen to become a janitor he would have been the best, but he chose the road of an architect not expecting that his cleaning skills would come in handy.

Wakka grinned. He had gotten himself the easiest job. The sinks were the cleanest things in the bathroom. They were always so shiny and white; he was amazed that they shined in the light unlike the other objects in the room. Lucky for him his companions hadn't noticed that about the bathroom. He was so happy that he had such a keen eye for things like that.

* * *

Break time came once again and Kairi was stuck with more work. Selphie was once again told to leave and Sora stayed behind again to catch up on his work. The brunette man was curious. Yesterday he had noticed something familiar about that woman, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He wanted to know her first name but it seemed that she would never tell him that.

He peered out of his workspace to see her come out of her boss's office with more paper work. He grinned. "Hey!" he called jumping out of his chair and running over to the woman. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Why aren't you out on your break?" she asked setting the paper work neatly on her desk.

"I'm catching up on my paper work, does your boss always keep you this busy Miss Shitoko?" Sora joked.

Kairi laughed. "Yes apparently he does," she replied sitting down in her chair. "But since it's my right to have a break I guess I could take a small breather…do you want to talk?" she asked.

"S-Sure!" Sora replied pulling up a chair.

"I never got your name," Kairi said studying the brunette. There was something familiar about this man. She felt as if she knew him, what was his name? She had to know.

"Umm just call me Mr. Zizurri."

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Here's the third chapter! Another long one, but this one is only ten pages in Microsoft Word because I felt like ending it there. Do you think Kairi will recognize his last name? She might, she might not you won't know until I write and submit the next chapter! I would call it irony but I don't think that fits the situation._


	4. Are You?

_A/N: Wow I'm working on three fan-fictions at once. No rest for Aerith! But yesterday I was worn out I felt to fatigued I could pass for Kairi. Except I was happy, but I think my extreme happiness is what was wearing me out. Lol. Well here's the next chapter let's just hope I don't go on a happy spree everyone knows happy sprees are scary. Okay Sora take it away with the disclaimer!_

_Sora: Oh boy I get to do it again! Well anyway Flowerlady-Aerith does not own Kingdom Hearts all she owns is her computer and the plot of this story. She is simply creating a fake story that is call fan-fiction. Fiction made by the fans…the fans made fiction…_

_Me: Okay Sora you can be quiet now…_

_Sora: Oh okay!_

**

* * *

**

**Is This Just Another Lie **

**- Are You…? -**

Kairi nodded. She knew he was being sarcastic about what to call him; he was doing the same thing she had done to him yesterday. She rolled her amethyst eyes. "Okay Mr. Zizurri," she replied sarcastically.

Sora laughed. "So Ms. Shitoko I would like you to meet my friends…so do you think you could possibly bring your roommate and have dinner with us?" Sora asked with one of his famous grins. Kairi felt herself melting.

"I-I don't k-know…I-I mean w-w-we did just m-meet," she stuttered. 'That's the exact same way he used to grin, I don't think I want to go,' Kairi thought staring at Sora with frightened eyes. Sora tilted his head wondering why Ms. Shitoko was acting so nervous all of a sudden, almost as if she were a different person.

He scratched his head. "Well maybe another time then?"

**_No Kairi say a flat-out no. You shouldn't be hanging out with this guy if he makes you feel so nervous. B-Because you should feel comfortable wherever you go…yeah that's it._ **

Kairi shook her head. "No, that's all right," Kairi replied as she stared at her feet. "If you excuse me I have some papers to copy." Sora watched as Kairi lifted the stack from her desk and quickly retreated to the copy machine.

"Okay then…sorry for asking," Sora muttered standing up and turning around. He heard an 'eep' and a loud thud. He looked down and saw a brunette woman staring up at him. "I'm sorry," he replied reaching out to help her up.

She shook her head and got up on her own. "You know you resemble someone I used to know…any chance you know a Sora Zizurri?" she asked with a smile.

Sora blinked. "How do you know my name?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's me! Selphie Tillmit!" the woman squealed and pulled Sora into a bone-breaking hug. "Oh my gosh I can't believe you're here! This is great! Where do you live I've got to bring Kairi so we can visit you!"

A grin appeared on Sora's face. "No way! Kairi's here's too! That means almost everyone one is here with the exception of Dagger and Vivi! That's so strange that we all moved to Colorado but it's great! Here let me write down my address," Sora said grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket. He sloppily wrote down his address and handed the paper to Selphie.

"Thanks if I can I'll bring Kairi over today, you don't know how much she's been missing you…by the way why the heck didn't you return her e-mails!" Selphie exclaimed narrowing her emerald eyes.

"What e-mails I didn't get any from her," Sora replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well why didn't you e-mail her?"

"…My sister through her e-mail address into our fireplace burning it into oblivion."

"Oh…but you know Kairi hasn't been doing so well lately."

"What do you mean? Is she hurt?" he asked alarmed.

"Yeah, she hasn't been the same since that day you two split up. She's got this voice talking to her and she's easily tired and sometimes faints! I'm worried about her health especially when she's up here all alone doing work," Selphie replied tapping her chin.

Sora's cerulean eyes widened hearing what Selphie said last. "She works here!" he exclaimed. Selphie nodded. "W-Where's her desk?"

"Oh I forgot but…I guess I'll see you after work!" Sora nodded and the two brunettes went their separate ways.

* * *

"Dagger are you home!" Vivi shouted walking into the apartment the three had rented yesterday. He looked around searching for Dagger; he knew Zidane wouldn't be home because Zidane wouldn't be home till ten at night.

"I'm in here Vivi!"

Vivi entered one of the bedrooms to see Dagger hooking up the laptop with the power cord. "Oh I just wanted to let you know I was home for the day," Vivi replied turning around so he could go to his room.

"Okay thanks," Dagger replied with a smile. She rubbed her hands together and plopped down on her bed. She sat her laptop in her lap and opened Microsoft Word. She would finally be able to work on her novel.

This time she was making a romance story about separated lovers who were reunited only to realize their deep hate for each other. As the story progressed she decided she would give it a good, romantic ending. The two lovers names were Raymundo and Tsuki. Dagger planned for this book to be her big break, so did her publisher. If she didn't write a best seller soon her publisher would dump her for some other author.

* * *

Zidane had his feet on his desk and he continually pushed the skip button. When he picked the life of a masonry worker he didn't think he would have to go through a virtual tutorial. He was so bored, the only highlight of his day would be when the architects would arrive to discuss how much material they would need this year.

"They're here! Zidane you talk to them!"

The blonde nodded and casually walked over to where three nicely dressed men were standing. One was blonde with blue eyes, he was wearing a black business suit without a tie, one had orange hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a jade green business suit with a checkered tie, and the last one was a redhead with greenish-bluish eyes, he was wearing a brown business suit with a gray tie.

"Hello I'm Zidane," he said shaking each of their hands. "You guys are the architects right?"

"Yeah, I'm Tidus…and this is Wakka and Axel," Tidus said matching the names with the faces. "So you're the one we'll be talking to today?" Zidane nodded and led the men to an office room down the hallway. The four took their seats and began to discuss the material needed and what not.

* * *

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine sat in their detective office. Rikku was blowing bubbles, Paine was tapping her fingers on her desk while glaring at Rikku, and Yuna was reading a random magazine.

"Yunie I'm bored! I want a case don't you?" Rikku whined ceasing her bubble blowing. "Aren't we supposed to be discovering clues and closing cases with our great detective skills?"

"Well it's only our first week Rikku they wouldn't give a great case to new comers like us," Yuna replied. "Just be patient Rikku I'm sure we'll get something." The blonde woman nodded.

"Yuna, Rikku, Paine come outside!"

The three women looked at each other and shrugged. They exited their office to see their boss staring back at them. "I've got a case for you three, this is your chance to prove yourselves. Okay listen carefully. A couple of years ago a man named Cid Highwind broke loose from the FBI's hold and now they believe they finally have a lead on him. I'm telling you three to meet with the FBI agent and help them solve the case all right?"

Rikku nodded excitedly. "We'll do our best!" she squealed pulling her boss into a tight hug. "We won't let you down!"

Paine rolled her eyes. "You might kill our boss if you keep hugging her like that," Paine stated trying to pry Rikku away from their boss. Riku let go and nodded.

"You three are dismissed for the day," their boss said before leaving to go back to her office.

**_Two weeks later -_**

"I can't believe everyone is here in Colorado," Dagger said staring at their guests Tidus, Axel, and Wakka. "It'll be great to see everyone after all these years."

"Well not everyone, it looks like Selphie and Kairi didn't move here," Axel explained staring at the food that Dagger had cooked. "It's too good to be true anyway, but at least most of us are here."

Vivi nodded. "Maybe we can e-mail those two and they could come and visit us one day," Vivi suggested before eating some of his broccoli. "Then we could all hang out like we used too.

Dagger nodded. "In fact I'll e-mail them tonight and see what they say about it, let's just hope they're still together in the same state."

"So you're a writer now Dagger?" Wakka asked cutting off a piece of his steak. Dagger nodded. "That's great so have you published any books? I would love to read them."

"Yes in fact I wrote one called 'Sanity Switch' it isn't a best seller though. It was the first book I ever wrote so I can't really expect much, I could lend you a copy if you want," Dagger said.

"That'd be great!" Wakka replied.

Zidane rolled his eyes. He couldn't tell if Wakka was being a good friend or making a move on his Dagger. There was no way he could loose to a guy who's hair stuck up like the top of an ice cream cone, was there? Wasn't he much better than Wakka? Sure he had a tail but did that really matter?

"Hey Zidane what's wrong?" Axel asked waving his hand in front of Zidane's face breaking his concentration.

Zidane shook his head. "It's nothing I was just thinking about work," Zidane lied reverting his attention to the untouched food on his plate.

"Is work really bothering you that much, you haven't eaten anything. And you usually love my cooking," Dagger replied her eyes showing her deep concern. Zidane took a bite out of his steak and gave Dagger a thumbs-up. Dagger smiled and continued her conversation with Wakka.

She was sure something else was bothering him. Could he possibly be in love with a girl he met at work? Did you loose her chances to ever win his heart? He usually acted strange whenever he met a girl that he admired, so that must be it. Dagger's heart dropped, had she really lost Zidane forever?

* * *

"Riku I'm serious!" Sora exclaimed frowning at his best friend. "She reminds me of Kairi, except with the depressed look she always has. If it wasn't for that she could be her twin!"

Riku shook his head. "Okay, if you bring me a picture of her maybe I'll believe you," Riku said. "But only if I can see a picture, then we can compare it with your other picture of Kairi and see if she really might be Kairi."

Sora looked down. "She just has to be. I mean Selphie did say she worked there…and she's the only girl in the building with auburn hair, I guess I'm just too afraid of offending her."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you took her picture," Riku replied. "Now if you excuse me I have some business to attend too."

The brunette man smirked. "Whatever you have another one of those nights planned with Yuffie don't you?" he asked slyly.

"Maybe."

Riku walked down the hallway and entered his room. Yuffie was already sitting on their bed reading a book called 'Sanity Switch' she'd been reading it because she knew Dagger wrote it. She was already halfway through and she bought it yesterday. Riku sat down next to Yuffie and started reading the book with her.

"Hi Riku," Yuffie said not taking her indigo eyes off of the words.

Riku kissed her cheek. "So is that what you're going to do all night?" he asked. Yuffie nodded turning the page. Riku pouted and snatched the book away from Yuffie.

"Hey!" she exclaimed reaching over him to grab it back. "I want to finish reading Dagger's novel so give it back Riku!"

"You have to earn it first," Riku said with a smirk. He pulled Yuffie close to him. "You want to know how you have to earn it?"

"Sure," Yuffie replied with a sly look. Riku pulled Yuffie into a kiss setting her book down on the other side of their bed. Yuffie opened her eyes and reached for the book as she kissed him. She grabbed it and rolled off of Riku. "Thanks!"

"You're no fun," Riku pouted crossing his arms. Yuffie stuck out her tongue and continued to read. "Party pooper."

* * *

Tifa had all the lights cut out in her room. She was leaning out the window and staring up at the sky. "So Zack how is it up there?" she asked staring at the stars. "It must be better than it is here huh? I'm happy that everyone has been reunited…but I really miss you. I know I was not exactly nice when I met you but I've changed."

The brunette woman took and deep breath and looked away from the sky. "Couldn't we be reunited as well?" She wasn't aware that Yuna was staring into her room. She smiled feeling compassion for her friend. She knew what it was like to be lonely without anyone to love.

She walked away from the door and down the hallway to her room. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. "Maybe there is someone out there for me? Or maybe not," she mumbled before falling asleep.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: This chapter was short. I'm just getting really hungry so I'm going to stop and eat a sandwich or something. Thanks for reading! I had to rewrite this chapter because I was about to do a dramatic scene with a certain two people, but I decided that would be too fast so I did something else!_


	5. The Truth

_A/N: Now this chapter shall be that cute little pairing of Tidus and Selphie and some Kairi and Sora! Why? I feel like writing some of their fluff today. If this gets too stupid for you, what can I say? I'm feeling a little giddy today._

_Anti-Kairi: Giddy? More like freakishly happy._

_Me: Go back to Kairi_

_Selphie: Want some pixie sticks Aerith?_

_Me: Sure!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Is This Just Another Lie?_ **

**- The Truth - **

"Okay nothing can stop me from telling Kairi this time! She can't keep avoiding me, I'm going to just march right out of this bathroom and tell her about Sora!" Selphie exclaimed staring at her reflection in the mirror.

_"Selphie are you talking to yourself again?"_

Selphie laughed nervously. "Umm…no Kairi!" Selphie replied rushing out of the bathroom. She entered the dining/kitchen area to see Kairi stabbing her meat with a steak knife. "Umm you know most times when you eat meat it's already dead."

Kairi shook her head. "I'm pretending this meat is Sora and taking my anger out on it. He broke his promise so if I ever see him again…I'll kill him," Kairi hissed glaring at her meat. Selphie gulped and chuckled, she couldn't tell Kairi about Sora now.

"I'll just go out for awhile and leave you to gather your thoughts," Selphie said backing up and grabbing her jacket and purse before falling out of the door. Kairi giggled and waved goodbye to Selphie before she continued to kill 'Sora'.

_'What am I supposed to tell Sora? Oh yeah the love of your life Kairi wants you dead. That doesn't exactly seem like a nice thing to say,'_ Selphie thought walking into a clothing store. "Every girl likes new clothes, I should buy her some to cheer her up!" Selphie searched the racks for something that was Kairi's color and size. Sadly she didn't find anything that would look good on her friend.

"Whatever happened to customer service?" she muttered walking out of the store and into another person. She fell on the ground with an 'oof'. "Hey can't you see that I was walking?" Selphie grumbled jumping to her feet and marching away. The man she had bumped into was Tidus; little did she know she would be seeing him several times that day.

Selphie walked down the sidewalk staring at ever display window she saw. There wasn't anything she loved more than shopping, other than Tidus. She found it especially fun to go shopping with friends, but it looked like she was going to be alone today. She stopped and walked in reverse back to the beautiful dress she had just seen.

"It's perfect! I can get one in yellow for me and one in red or pink for Kairi!" Selphie exclaimed happily jumping up and down.

"Watch out!"

Selphie looked to her right and screamed before she was knocked down by the running figure of a blonde man. She rubbed her head and grumbled to herself. "Stupid idiot," she grumbled grabbing her purse and regaining her stance. She walked into the store to get the dresses for herself and Kairi, surprisingly today that store was having a sale.

* * *

Tidus breathed heavily. "Looks like I lost the manager," he said. "I can't believe he thought I stole a tube of lipstick. Hmm I wonder if that woman is okay…I hit her pretty hard…twice." Tidus shrugged and started to walk down the street searching for something entertaining to do.

"Move it!"

He turned around only to get knocked down by the woman from earlier. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "Wait up!" he started to chase after her down the streets and across them. He wanted to know who she was; little did he know both he and the woman were being chased by a mob of angry women who wanted the dresses Selphie had purchased.

Selphie ran into an alley pulling Tidus in with her. They watched as the angry mob passed by not even noticing they had snuck into the alley. Selphie let out a sigh of relief. "I am victorious!" she squealed.

_I would recognize that squeal anywhere_

"Selph?"

Selphie blinked and spun around to face Tidus. "Yeah? Who are you anyway?"

"Selphie!" Tidus exclaimed pulling the confused woman into a tight hug. "I did get to see you again and now we don't have to exchange e-mails…why didn't you tell me you were moving to Colorado?"

"Tidus!" Selphie exclaimed finally realizing whom the man was. "I didn't want you to get discouraged because I was going to another state. Why didn't you tell me you were moving to Colorado?"

"Same reason."

Selphie squealed again, but then a frown appeared on her face. "Did you find another woman that you like better than me?"

Tidus shook his head. "You're the only one for me Selphie…do you still wear your promise ring?"

"Always!" Selphie replied holding out her hand to show him her promise ring. "I've been waiting for you…so I kept it on my finger to show people I was already taken. Now that you're finally here we can keep our promise!"

"O-Oh yeah…I don't think I'm ready for that Selphie…I have so many things going on right now," Tidus explained looking away from her pleading emerald eyes. "Couldn't we do that when we get a little older?"

Selphie sighed. "Okay Tidus," she mumbled looking at her feet. "But I can still be you're girlfriend right?"

"Of course!" Tidus replied grabbing her hand. He felt a little guilty that he had just lied to Selphie. The real reason was he was afraid of commitment. He wasn't so sure he could handle that responsibility; Tidus would need to talk to the only married man in the group, Riku. He might actually be able to get some good advice from him.

Selphie smiled. "We should go somewhere and catch up. A lot can happen in eight years," she said. "Can we go to the café down the street? Please!" Tidus nodded and was pulled down the street to the corner café.

_'Selphie changed a lot. She has a stronger grip and she got taller…she stayed true to what she said to me. She kept her hair the same length, but she has more curves now. She can run faster too…I'm still in pain from when she knocked me down.'_

"Here we are!" Selphie announced letting go of Tidus's arm. She opened the door and let Tidus go inside first. It was a small café. Many small booths were lined along the wall and in the center was the counter where the food was served. Selphie looked at the menu wondering what she would get.

Tidus decided he would get a coffee cake. "Hey Selph, I'll pay for you," Tidus said. Selphie smiled.

"I want a cappuccino please," Selphie replied. Tidus paid for the Selphie's cappuccino and his coffee cake. They were handed their items and then they sat at one of the booths. Selphie smiled at Tidus. "So what are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"As a career, I work in a business office."

"Oh I'm an architect."

Selphie smiled and drank some of her cappuccino. "Did you know that Sora is here?"

Tidus nodded. "And not just him, but the others too. Riku, Yuffie, Rikku, Paine, Yuna, Wakka, Axel, Dagger, Vivi, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas, and Naminé," Tidus replied before taking a bite out of his coffee cake.

"That's great! We should all get together one day," Selphie said. "We could all have a get together or something. We could go to the movies or something fun! Oh I know we could play a few rounds of paint ball!"

Tidus laughed. He had missed Selphie's enthusiasm. "Sure, but what do you say we leave this place?" he asked winking at Selphie. Selphie blushed and nodded. She followed him out of the café.

* * *

Kairi had decided to come in on her off day to work some more. She had fallen behind in her duties and didn't want to get fired. She sighed holding her head. She hadn't even had breakfast or lunch that day, but she was fighting the urge to pass out.

"Hey Ms. Shitoko what are you doing here?"

She turned around to see Mr. Zizurri staring at her. She smiled weakly. "I'm trying to catch up on some work…what are you doing here?" she asked.

Sora shrugged. "I had nothing else to do today so I decided to come in and work. I can't believe you're still working…you need a break. You're been working so hard without rest. One wouldn't kill you."

Kairi shook her head. "No I can't, I don't want to fall behind in my work. I have to get this done so maybe my boss will let me have a break," Kairi said shaking her head. Sora smirked. "W-What are you thinking about."

"Let's go!" Sora said pulling her out of her chair. Kairi shook her head behind pulling down the hallway. She didn't have the strength to resist him. "Come on you'll like where I'm going to take you. It's a great place!"

"But I have too-but what about-," Kairi stuttered looking back at where her workspace was. Kairi bit his hand. Sora winced rubbing his hand. This gave Kairi the chance to run back.

"No you don't!" Sora exclaimed chasing her. He grabbed her by her waist. "It's break time Ms. Shitoko." Kairi shook her head struggling to get away from his grasp. She didn't want to get yelled at because she wasn't working. Sora picked her up bridal style and carried her down the stairs and outside.

Kairi blushed looking at the ground. Mr. Zizurri was being so nice to her. How would she repay him? Little did she know he was only doing this for information on whether she was herself or not. He really wanted to know if it was Kairi he was holding.

"So where are we going?" Kairi asked looking up at Sora.

Sora grinned. "It's a surprise Ms. Shitoko, you don't like to spoil surprises do you?" he asked slyly. Kairi shook her head and looked up at him. She had to admit he looked a lot like Sora, except older and more matured. "Great! You can just enjoy the ride…I don't want you to pass out so I'll carry you the entire way.

"No, you don't have too. I can walk I don't want to be a burden," Kairi said trying to remove herself from Sora's grasp, but she found that she couldn't move. Sora blinked wondering why she wasn't moving.

"Are you okay?" he asked seeing the pained expression on her face.

Kairi stared at him. "I can't move…I can't feel the rest of my body," Kairi replied. "I'm so sorry that I'm such a burden."

Sora shook his head. "No it's not a problem, I don't mind carrying you. You're light as a feather." Kairi blushed again letting her head lean on his chest. Sora blushed and continued to walk down the street. He was going to take her to his secret place, if she was Kairi he was sure she would like it.

He walked out of the city and into the country. He made a left turn into what looked like a forest area and walked towards the sound of running water. "We're here," Sora said. Kairi's eyes widened. They were standing on a small cliff above a waterfall setting. She had always enjoyed waterfalls.

"It's beautiful," she stated. Sora sat down at the edge of the cliff letting his legs hand over. Kairi gripped onto his shirt from fear of falling.

"Don't worry I won't let you fall," Sora cooed cradling Kairi in his arms.

_'She has to be Kairi! Now all I need is a picture of her and I can prove it to Riku.'_

Kairi stared at the scenery. She hadn't felt this relaxed in years. She finally felt at peace with her body. She smiled at Sora. "Thank you for bringing me here Mr. Zizurri I really appreciate it. I feel so happy here."

"I'm happy if you're happy," Sora replied. Kairi blushed noticing that their faces were getting closer. Sora closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. Kairi's eyes widened. She was kissing someone she hardly new. She tapped his back. Sora opened his eyes and quickly pulled away. "I'm so sorry!"

Kairi giggled. "It's all right, I know everyone has a reason for their actions…I probably remind you of someone that's precious to you right?" Sora nodded. "It's okay. You remind me of someone precious to me."

"Can I have a picture of you Ms. Shitoko?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded. Sora stood up. "Do you think you can stand over there?" Kairi nodded and slowly walked to the place that Sora had asked her to go to. Sora pulled his camera phone out of his pocket and took a quick picture of Kairi.

Kairi smiled. "Do you think I should go back now?" she asked. Sora nodded and walked over to her.

"I'll escort you all the way."

"Thank you."

* * *

Tidus and Selphie sat in front of a fountain watching the sunset. Tidus has his arm around Selphie while she rested her head on his shoulder. "Tidus today has been wonderful," Selphie whispered.

"Yeah, it's great to be together again," Tidus said kissing Selphie's forehead. Selphie smiled. "Nothing could make this day better."

"I know something that could." Tidus looked at Selphie waiting for her to continue. "Some ice cream." Tidus laughed and handed her some money. Selphie kissed Tidus's cheek and ran towards the small ice cream booth they had passed earlier.

The sun set completely. The only thing lit in the park was the sparkling water spewing out of the fountain. _'Maybe I should fulfill our promise…after all I did promise her. I should stop fearing commitment…I should propose to her. It's a good thing I always carry the ring with me.'_

Selphie came back and handed Tidus his money. "The ice cream booth closed," she replied staring at Tidus. She noticed he was being very quiet. "Tidus are you all right?"

"No, not until I do this," Tidus replied pulling something out of his back pocket. "You see ever since I got home…I've had this." Tidus put a small, velvet box in Selphie's hands. "I bought it for the you the instant I got home."

Selphie opened the box to see a diamond ring. She gasped and squealed happily. "Are you proposing to me?" she asked slyly.

Tidus nodded and grabbed hands. "Selphie Tillmit will you marry me?" he asked hopefully.

"Y-Yes!" she squealed pulling the blonde man into a tight hug. "I will! I will! I will!" She slipped her promise ring off her finger and replaced it with her engagement ring. She smiled at Tidus. "I'm so happy."

Tidus gently stroked her back. "I am too," he whispered holding Selphie close to him. "I am too."

* * *

Sora had taken Kairi back to her apartment. "Will I see you tomorrow Mr. Zizurri?" she asked sweetly secretly not wanting to leave his side. Sora nodded. "Do you think you could stay a little bit longer?"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I guess I could," Sora replied stepping into Kairi and Selphie's apartment. Kairi grabbed his hand and started to show him around the apartment. When they got to her bedroom he wondered why there were two beds. "Hey do you have a roommate?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah but it looks like she's still out for the day," Kairi said looking at Sora. "I want to thank you for taking care of me today…I probably would have passed out in that office if it wasn't for you."

"It was nothing Ms. Shitoko, I enjoyed spending time with you, that's a reward," Sora replied staring into Kairi's amethyst eyes. "You're a great person you know."

Kairi blushed looking at the floor. Sora cupped her chin making her look him in the eyes. "Can I know you're real name?" he asked. Kairi shook her head staring back into his cerulean eyes. Sora pressed his lips against hers pulling her into a kiss. Kairi kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. He gently pushed her against the wall deepening the kiss.

While they were kissing Selphie came home. She walked into the hallway quickly jumping out and hiding around the corner. Was Sora really kissing Kairi? She poked her head around the corner and saw it again. She smiled and quietly sneaked into her room decided not to disturb them.

_'I guess she didn't want to kill him. I guess she knows then…I wonder if she'll tell me…probably not so I'll keep it on the down low. But I'm going to have to tell her about Tidus of course!'_

Sora pulled away shocked at what he just did. Kairi stared at him showing her fear. "I'm sorry," Sora apologized backing out of the hallway. Kairi followed him. "I'm very sorry Ms. Shitoko."

Kairi smiled at him. "It's all right…I guess it was just in the moment," Kairi said walking in front of him and opening the door for him. "I'll see you Monday at work then?" Sora nodded and waved goodbye. She watched him walk down the hallway before closing the door.

She leaned against it and started to cry. She felt like a dirty cheater. Why had she just kissed someone she barely knew? She picked up Sora's jacket that she had thrown on the floor earlier. "I'm so sorry," she said hugging the jacket and crying more. "I don't deserve you do I?"

**_Kairi you're rotten. You don't deserve Sora or Mr. Zizurri. How could anyone love someone like you?_ **

Kairi nodded. "How couldn't anyone love me?" she asked herself. "How could anyone love me?" She opened a window and leaned out of it. She saw Mr. Zizurri pass by. She frowned and turned away. Her vision started to get blurry. She held her head as she watched the room twist and turn as her vision went away and she fell onto the ground.

Selphie ran into the dining/kitchen area hearing a loud 'thud'. She saw Kairi lying on the floor. "Oh no!" Selphie exclaimed running over to Kairi's side. "Kairi wake up!" Selphie cried shaking the auburn haired woman. She lifted her friend off of the ground and started to pull her towards their bedroom.

"Maybe you just need some rest," Selphie whispered lying Kairi on her bed. She put the covers over her body and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Sora entered his home to see the lights off. "I guess everyone went to sleep, better go drag Riku out of his bed and show him the picture," Sora mumbled to himself.

"Riku's up though." Riku turned on the lamp beside him staring at Sora through his aquamarine eyes. Sora grinned. "Do you have the picture?" Sora nodded and walked over to his friend sitting on the couch beside him. "Great."

Riku placed Kairi's fifteen-year-old picture on the coffee table and Sora placed his camera phone beside it with Kairi's twenty-three year old picture on the screen. Riku started at both pictures examining them seeing what was different and what was the same. "I'll bet you're right Sora," Riku finally said handing Sora the fifteen-year-old picture. "They do look alike."

Sora looked at the back of the picture and gasped at what he saw. "Kairi Shitoko, age fifteen," Sora read. He jumped up. "Ms. Shitoko is Kairi!" he exclaimed. "So I did kiss her tonight!"

Riku smirked at his brunette friend. "You kissed her?" Sora blushed and nodded.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: So the truth is out. And Tidus and Selphie are getting married! Isn't that great? Next chapter will have some fluff I can assure you, but also a little twist in the story. Like maybe the whereabouts of Cid Highwind._


	6. A Promise Kept

_A/N: Well I tried to rest, but I couldn't. As I sat on my couch like a lazy bum watching television ideas kept attacking my brain and I just had to write! I couldn't resist I tell you! Guilty as charged. I love twists don't you? Anyway Sora take it away with the disclaimer!_

_Sora: FlowerLady-Aerith does not own Kingdom Hearts if she did I would've hooked up with Kairi and Mickey would not have a mini version of outfit that's red._

****

**_Is This Just Another Lie?_ **

**- A Promise Kept -**

"Kairi are you sure you're feeling all right?" Selphie asked as she opened the front door. "I mean you slept the entire day yesterday."

Kairi laughed. "You're over exaggerating, I only slept till six in the evening Selph, that's not the entire day. Stop worrying about me I'll be fine," Kairi said with a wave of her hand. "I'm feeling much better today anyway."

Selphie sighed. Sometimes Kairi could be so stubborn. "Okay, but Kairi did I tell you Tidus asked me to marry him!" Selphie squealed jumping out of the door.

"Only five hundred times," Kairi laughed closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Yes the Gull wings are in action!" Rikku shouted jumping up and down excitedly. Paine rolled her eyes and Yuna just laughed. "What? Am I supposed to be moping like Paine over there? Oh the world is a terrible place woe is me."

Paine shot a death glare towards Rikku quickly silencing her. "Anyway we're supposed to check out this warehouse right? The reports said Cid was seen around here," Paine stated kicking down the door.

Yuna was the first to step in. She looked around seeing the gray scenery and the start of many metal staircases. "I guess we should go up," Yuna said looking at her two companions. They agreed and the three women started their journey up the stairs.

It seemed like they had been walking up the steps for hours. Rikku kept grumbling about how her feet heard, Paine was thinking about how she would murder Rikku, and Yuna was counting the steps. "Hey we've reached the top," Yuna announced looking around. They appeared to be in a dusty attic. Except this attic was like a mini house. There was a kitchen, dining area, bed in the corner, television set, bathroom, and a washing machine and a dryer.

"This must be Cid's hideout," Paine thought out loud running her finger across the top of the television set. She rubbed her fingers together removing the dust she had collected. "It's filthy."

"Well if you were hiding from the FBI you wouldn't really care about cleanliness," Rikku said sniffing the air. "Smells like macaroni and cheese…made yesterday at nine thirty at night."

Yuna pulled out her camera and turned off the flash. She began to take some pictures of Cid's house. Rikku opened the bathroom door only to be greeted by a foul smell. "That's definitely been used recently," she said holding her nose and closing the door quickly. Paine chuckled shaking her head in disapproval.

"Well I got the pictures let's get going," Yuna said turning around and walking back down the stairs. Paine and Rikku soon followed. They weren't exactly enthusiastic about walking back down fifty stories.

* * *

Wakka tapped his desk. Lulu had given him and the others their own office. The janitor duty really did have its own rewards. He hummed as he spun around in his spinning chair. Lulu poked her head in the doorway rolling her eyes as she watched Wakka spin. "Hey," she said walking into his office.

"Oh hello Lulu," Wakka greeted stopping his chair so he could face her. "What did you want today?"

Lulu smirked. "Well we need to discuss your job."

Wakka gulped. "Am I doing a bad job…Miss?"

"Oh no you're doing a fine job. We just need to discuss some things…over dinner maybe? My treat. Then we could go dancing…it always helps to exercise when you're discussing work," Lulu replied winking at Wakka.

Wakka blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well umm sure," he replied.

"Great, we can meet at the restaurant called Shining Star at seven tomorrow night. I'll make reservations under 'Wakka' today," Lulu said before turning around and exiting his office.

Wakka grinned and put his hands behind his neck. "I'm a ladies man."

* * *

Vivi walked through the city wondering what he would do today on his free time. He stopped in front of a display window. "Televisions," he mumbled. He started to watch the news since that is what was being shown on the televisions.

"The news is interesting isn't it?"

Vivi looked over to his left to see another person standing there. She had blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a high school uniform, but strangely she was about the same height as Vivi. He nodded. "It's nice to know what's going on in the world," he said reverting his gaze to what was being shown on the screens.

The girl shrugged. "It's nice to know but what makes them think that I actually care if someone dies? We all die eventually right?"

"Yeah, that's exactly how I feel," Vivi replied staring at her again. "I'm Vivi."

"Eiko."

The two stood in silence. "So you go to high school?" Vivi asked. "I'm going to college now."

Eiko nodded. "I'll be out next year though…then I'll go to college, so how old are you anyway? I'm sixteen."

"I'm nineteen, but I don't really look like it."

She rolled her eyes. "Embrace your shortness Vivi, it's better than being extremely tall." Vivi nodded. "Well, I have to go…my next class is about to start and I don't want to cut that one." Vivi watched her leave and sighed looking at his watch. His neck class would be starting in a few minutes too.

* * *

Finally break had come and everyone had left the office. Sora continually pressed his spikes down with his hands. "My hair is such a mess she probably thinks I live in an alley eating things out of the trash," Sora said nervously. He stopped literally slapping himself. "Your hair is naturally spiky idiot." He looked over at Kairi's workspace and saw her once again filing papers. "Here goes nothing."

Kairi stood up preparing to take the paperwork back into her boss's room. She turned around to lock eyes with Mr. Zizurri. "O-Oh hello, umm was there something you w-wanted to talk about?" she asked wondering why he was staring at her like that.

"C-Could I-I-I t-talk to y-you?" Sora stuttered rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He had never been this nervous before. He was starting to have hot flashes. "I-Is it h-h-hot in here?" he asked fanning himself.

"I'll talk to you right after I take these papers into my bosses room, and no it's sixty degrees in here…are you all right?" Kairi asked staring at Sora strangely. Sora nodded looking around nervously. Kairi walked past him and into her boss's room. "Umm here are the papers you told me to file."

"Good sit them on my desk." She began to wonder why the lights were off, Kairi did as she was told and set the files on his desk. She turned around to leave the room, but something grabbed her wrist. She winced turning around and gasping.

"C-Cid H-H-Highwind?" she whispered seeing the words engraved on his shirt. She instantly tried to get away. Cid squeezed her wrist making the pain worse. "I'll tell the FBI."

"If you do I'll kill you," Cid said covering her mouth. "If you tell anyone I'll you and that person, no one must know I'm here. So you better keep your mouth shut." Kairi shook her head.

"No one lives here you couldn't kill them anyway," she said in a muffled sound but Cid understood every word.

Cid chuckled. "But their all here, thanks to me…I got them all their jobs…and now I'm going to kill them all one by one," Cid growled. Kairi shook her head. "Yes Kairi its true…and I'll start with that one guy…umm Sora."

"No!" Kairi screamed only to have it sound like a mumble thanks to Cid's hand. He pushed her away. Kairi fell on the ground staring up at Cid who was smirking. She ran out of his office quickly closing the door behind her. Sora jumped up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to her. Kairi hid her fear and replaced it with a smile. "Umm what did you want to talk to me about?"

Sora scratched his head. "Umm…well," Sora started to say. How was he supposed to say it? He couldn't just blurt it all out that would make her faint. What girl wouldn't faint especially in Kairi's weak condition?

"Y-Yes?"

"I love you!" Sora blurted out pulling Kairi into a hug. Kairi's eyes widened. Mr. Zizurri loved her? They had barely just met. She felt his fingers running through her hair. Kairi pulled away and started to back away from Sora.

She shook her head. "No," she replied looking away. "I can't…" Then it hit her. Sora's last name was Zizurri…and he said he loved her? Of course he was Sora! Kairi's eyes widened. She stared at him. He had gotten so much taller…and muscular. "Sora?" He nodded.

Kairi burst into tears. She didn't know whether or not to grab a knife and stab him or hug him. Sora pulled her into another embrace. "It's all right Kairi," Sora whispered. Kairi whimpered calming down. "You're not going to cry anymore right?" She shook her head.

She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Why did you take so long?" she asked staring into his eyes. "And you never answered any of my e-mails…why did you ignore me?"

"E-mails? I never got any e-mails," Sora said scratching his head. "In fact now that I think of it…no one ever e-mailed me. Well except for Riku…but he usually sent me chain letters." Kairi smiled sadly. "But that doesn't matter…what matters is we're together again."

_I'll start with that one guy…umm Sora_

"Sora you have to leave," Kairi replied and started pushing Sora back towards the exit.

"What? Why?" he asked confused. He put his foot down. Kairi pushed with all her might but he didn't budge. Why did she have to be so weak? "I don't want to leave you Kairi, I don't want to leave you ever again."

Kairi shook her head. "No! You have to go…I don't want you to die!" Kairi exclaimed still trying to move him. She let out a weary sigh and fell to her knees. "You have to leave…please Sora just go and don't come back."

Sora laughed. "Die? And I'd have to come back Kairi this is my job," Sora said lifting her off of the ground. He grinned. "Besides I wouldn't let myself be killed by whatever it is you're talking about."

"Sora," Kairi whispered. She shook her head. "You don't understand."

**_I'll tell you who doesn't understand!_ **

Kairi groaned clutching her head. "Kairi!" Sora exclaimed. Kairi let out an 'eep' before falling on the ground unconscious. "Kairi!" he shouted shaking the woman. "Kairi get up! Kairi!" Sora looked around, no one would be coming any time soon. He lifted her up and carried her in his arms bridal style.

"Don't worry Kairi I'll get you some help," Sora said running out of the building.

* * *

Naminé walked down the street. "Okay…well maybe I should go visit Roxas instead of going straight home…he should be home from work by now," Naminé thought out loud. She giggled and linked her hands behind her back.

"I've never seen you so happy."

The blonde woman stopped walking. Her heart rate increased. She was afraid to turn around. She didn't want to see what she heard. She closed her eyes tight and quickly grabbed her ceiling and text messaged Roxas for help.

"What's wrong baby? You're not glad to see your one and only?" the man asked putting his arms around Naminé's waist. She shivered feeling his hands slid down to her hips.

"Leave me alone Shuyin," Naminé growled struggling to get free from his grasp. Her eyes widened. He was groping her. "Let go of me!" she cried. Shuyin pulled her closer and blew into her ear. Naminé looked away glaring at the ground.

"Why should I?" he whispered kissing her cheek. "What do you say we go have fun in that alley now?" Naminé shook her head trying to resist being pulled away.

"No!" she shrieked. Shuyin's hand quickly covered her mouth. She kept screaming even though it came out as muffled sounds. She didn't care she just needed to get away. He slammed her onto the wall in the alley. Naminé stared at him with frightened eyes, as his face got closer to hers.

* * *

Roxas stuffed some more potato chips into his mouth as he watched his favorite soap opera 'Distant Lovers'.

_Buzz, Buzz_

Roxas picked up his cell phone and turned it on. "Hey I got a text message from Naminé," Roxas said as he swallowed the chewed chips that were still in his mouth. His eyes widened seeing the simple word 'help'. He jumped up. "Good thing her cell phone has a tracking device installed." He tucked his cell phone in his pocket, grabbed his jacket, and he was out the door on his way to save Naminé.

He pulled his cell phone out again following the directions on the screen. He found himself heading towards an alley. Horrid thoughts filled his mind. She could be getting robbed, raped, and rustled. The terrible 'R's, except he didn't exactly know what rustled was. Riku had made it up.

He ran into the alley his anger rising at what he saw. He narrowed his cerulean eyes. Some blonde man was unbuttoning Naminé's shirt. Naminé looked over at Roxas relived but Roxas put his finger on his mouth. She nodded knowing she was going to be rescued. Roxas walked over to the blonde man and jerked him away from Naminé.

"Roxas!" Naminé exclaimed running behind her savior.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked staring at the mysterious blonde man. "And why would you doing that to Naminé when it was clear she didn't want you to?"

The man laughed. "I'm Shuyin…and I guess you're the famous Roxas she kept talking about in Japan. And besides I don't have to answer to you," Shuyin replied cracking his knuckles. Roxas growled running towards Shuyin he grabbed a trash can lid and hit the blonde man upside his head knocking him out cold.

Naminé blinked. "I didn't think it would be that easy," she said picking her jacket up from the floor. "I'll have to disinfect my clothes when I get home though." Roxas nodded. He started at where Naminé's shirt had been unbuttoned and blushed. He could see her bra. She blinked putting on her jacket. "What's wrong?"

"Bra," Roxas squeaked acting like the immature, hormonal, teenage boy that he used to be. Naminé's cheeks turned red and she quickly buttoned her shirt. She laughed nervously and picked up her purse. "Let's go," he squeaked again running out of the alley.

"Yeah," she mumbled following Roxas.

* * *

Selphie once again peered to where Kairi's workspace was. She hadn't seen Sora or Kairi since before break. What had happened to them? She knew Kairi had sense enough to put her job over her love life. So where were they?

The brunette woman sighed and tapped her pen on her desk. "Where are you Kairi?" she whispered staring at the ceiling. She hoped nothing bad happened to her friend, because she had been feeling a little 'out of it' the last few days.

* * *

Dagger jumped up and hugged her laptop. "I'm finished!" she cried happily jumping around in a circle with her laptop in hand. She began to chant the word 'finished' as she dancing around like a crazy person. Zidane stood in her doorway holding back his laughter.

She cheered and set her laptop down so she could do a back flip, but she stopped seeing Zidane in the doorway. She blushed in embarrassment. "How much did you see?" she asked.

"Enough to see you to a mental ward," Zidane laughed walking over to her and poking her in the forehead. "I've never seen you so happy. Did you finish another novel or finally get a guy to ask you out?" Zidane joked.

Dagger growled playfully and punched him in his arm. "Excuse me but I get could a guy to ask me out without even having to try. They'd beg me!" Dagger exclaimed saving her work and shutting down her laptop.

Zidane scratched his head. _'Man I have to beg her. I'm not good at begging it never comes out the right way…what am I going to do? And I came in here so ready too. That sucks, well here goes nothing.'_ "So what kind of guy would you go out with?"

She tapped her chin. "Well he has to be a caring, sensitive guy that'll love me for me…you know unconditional love. He should also have something strange about him too that makes him different from other guys…like a tail," Dagger said giving Zidane a seductive look. _'What am I doing? He thinks I'm a freak now I'm sure of it!'_

Zidane blushed looking down at her his tail. _'I have a tail…is she coming on to me?' he thought. 'Hey! Is that a seductive look?'_ He grinned. "What are you getting at?"

"Oh I don't know Ziddy, maybe someone like you could as little ol' me out on a date?" Dagger asked with a smile. "It'll be fun."

"It depends…"

"Oh come on Ziddy join the dark side…we have signature jackets and free chocolate chip cookies." Zidane grinned. Dagger had a strange sense of humor.

"Sure why not, besides I came in here to ask you out anyway," Zidane replied.

"Great!" Dagger chirped. "How about tomorrow at eight…that way Vivi will already be home and the night would still be young."

"Okay."

* * *

Sora stared at Kairi as she tossed and turned. She seemed to be fighting something in her mind, if only he knew what. He grabbed her hand and held it waiting for her to wake up. "Come on Kairi, I know you're stronger than this…whatever happened to the strong Kairi that was so, wild."

Kairi groaned. She was trying to get Anti-Kairi out of her head. She didn't know what her 'other side' had against Sora.

**_I'm not going to let you wake up until you say you will leave him forever! And I know if you're lying…because I am you._ **

_Just leave me alone! Why can't you leave, I don't want you here anymore._

**_Hmm I'll consider that…not! Look Kairi we're the same person, if I was to leave you would be leaving along with me. Face it you can't live without me. _**

_I have before!_

**_No, I was still there. I just wasn't as talkative as I am now. Of course it's your fault for provoking me. _**

_No, I won't believe you! I was never negative…leave me alone! Get out of my head you monster!_

**_See look now you're calling yourself a monster…but if you really want me gone… _**

_Yes! Leave!_

**_Okay but don't come running back looking for me when I'm not there!_ **

Sora watched as Kairi's facial expression turned calmer. He grinned. "That's better," he mumbled. Her eyes slowly opened. "Are you feeling better?"

Kairi looked over to her right and saw Sora sitting on a chair beside the bed she was in. She nodded. "I'm sorry if I scared you…I just have a few problems to take care of. Where am I?" she asked looking around the room.

"My room, I brought you here from work since you fainted on me and everything," Sora replied letting go of her hand. "I guess the years haven't been too good to you, how'd you get sick anyway? You seem to always faint or pass out in random places…and even become entirely numb."

Kairi sat up and stretched. "Well whatever it was it won't be happening again!" she exclaimed leaping onto Sora. Sora held her waist and blushed. She looked him in the eyes. "So…what do you think?" she asked slyly.

"T-Think of what?" Sora asked staring at Kairi.

"My body," Kairi replied pressing her forehead against his. She had missed the feeling of his spiky hair. Sora turned crimson. He glanced over her body instinctively. His face felt hot. "Well? I don't look good? Because you do." Kairi winked at him.

Sora grinned. "Well if you want my honest opinion…" Sora started to say. He pulled her body closer to him forcing her to sit on his lap. "I think you look like the sexiest woman I ever met." Sora winked at her caressing her cheek. Kairi blushed.

"Really?" she asked. Sora nodded in response. Kairi smiled and hopped off of her lap. "That's nice."

Sora pouted. "You're such a tease," he pouted giving her puppy dog eyes.

Kairi giggled. "Well what did you expect? I'm sorry I'm not just some random hooker from the street," Kairi said walking towards the door.

"Well of course you're not, you're so much better looking than those women," Sora replied before pinning her to the door. Kairi giggled looking away from Sora. "In fact I just want to kiss you right now."

"I don't think you earned a kiss Mr. Sexual Harasser," Kairi teased.

"That's never stopped me before," Sora replied. Before Kairi could retort he pressed his lips against hers pulling her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Soup always made me feel better, that's why we made some for Kairi," Yuffie said looking over at the grumbling Riku. "Okay, so you did most of the cooking, but hey you look cute with the little apron and chef hat on."

Riku rolled his eyes and turned Sora's doorknob. "Hey it's not opening," Riku said pushing on the door. "How come it isn't moving?" He rammed into it only moving it a millimeter before it went back in its place.

"Allow me!" Yuffie replied backing up. She ran towards the door full speed and kicked it open sending Sora and Kairi onto the floor. "There you go…hey why are you guys on the floor?"

Kairi rubbed her head. "You still have that lower body strength," she moaned standing up only to be pulled into a hug.

"Kairi I was so worried about you!" Yuffie exclaimed. "It's good to see that you're in top condition though…I guess you won't be needing the soup Riku made then." Riku growled glaring at the soup.

"No if he went through all that trouble making it for me the least I could do is eat it," Kairi replied taking the bowl from Riku. Sora pouted glaring at Riku and Yuffie.

"We were having a moment," he growled. But Sora was never good at pretending to be angry. A grin would always creep on his face and ruin him. He grinned at the two. "But…I'm sure we'll have more." He winked at Kairi making her choke on the soup.

Riku laughed and patted Kairi on the back. "Don't worry about it Kairi, he'll take good care of you. And besides that he's really grown."

Kairi nodded. "Yeah what happened to the little skinny boy that I used to know?" Kairi teased eating some more of the soup.

"No, you don't get what I'm saying…he's really grown…but I'm sure you'll get to see it sooner or later," Riku laughed. Kairi choked down another piece of the soup trying to hide her blush.

"You're disgusting," Kairi spat.

"I try."

Yuffie laughed nervously. She shoved Riku away from Kairi. "Don't mind him, ever since we got married he's been a little perverted," Yuffie said glaring at Riku. "I'm sure Sora won't show you his it so quickly anyway."

"Are you so sure?" Sora asked. "I mean I was pretty ready to rip her clothes off in there before you guys entered," he joked. Kairi slapped him.

"Sora!" she shouted frowning at him.

Sora nursed his red cheek. "I was just kidding Kairi, you know I wouldn't do that to you…until you're ready of course. And that's when we're married!" Sora exclaimed. Kairi laughed rolling her eyes. Sora was still the same; no matter what had grown on his body he would always be the same in spirit.

"What makes you think we'd get married?" Kairi asked finishing her soup. She hadn't realized she was so hungry. Sora frowned leaning so that his face was only a couple of inches from Kairi's.

"But you are the only girl I would want to marry," Sora whispered. Kairi blushed. "And besides if you really don't want to date me or have any intimate relationship I'll become a male nun or something like that and we can just be friends."

Kairi punched Sora's arm. "You know I love you, don't joke like that," Kairi said handing the soup bowl to Riku. "So…did you guys meet Selphie yet?"

Yuffie shook her head. "No but Tidus keeps visiting and saying how wonderful it'll be to marry her since he already proposed and everything. I mean ever since that one day he bumped into Selphie he's been so hyper…and it's kind of creepy."

"Kind of? That's a understatement don't you think?" Riku asked.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Selphie's been acting the same way, she's already told me thousands of times how she loves Tidus and how she's going to marry him," Kairi replied. "But I can understand…it's a great feeling to know your loved one still loves you and wants to marry you." Kairi eyed Sora.

Sora grinned and put his arm around Kairi. "I kept my promise right?"

"Yes…you did."

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Yeah another long chapter. Well the Anti-Kairi is officially gone…or is she? Kairi knows Cid's evil plan, but is it really Cid's plan? Oops said too much. Oh by the way if you don't like sudden strange twists in plots I regretfully suggest you don't continue to read this, because when I say strange I mean strange like…Sora going mutant and destroying everyone strange or Kairi getting possessed strange you know. Just really strange…there will be a bit of magic and creepy things going on so you know just thought I'd clear that up. But anyway back to the summary thing._

_Poor Naminé getting violated by the evil Shuyin, no offence to the Shuyin lovers out there! But Roxas saved her so it's all okay now. Anyway thanks for reading the chapter!_


	7. Hooky

_A/N: Sorry for making you all wait so long. I've actually managed to take my small breather. Of course it was spent with hours of Kingdom Hearts bashing. Lol, it really helps when you take the stress out on heartless and nobodies._

**_Is This Just Another Lie?_ **

**- Hooky - **

"So Kairi what do you say I escort you home?" Sora asked staring at the auburn haired woman. Kairi nodded slipping her hand into his. He blushed looking away. Kairi rolled her eyes. Sora was still as bashful as ever unless he was trying to impersonate a sexual predator.

Sora led Kairi out of the door and the two started to walk down the street side-by-side. Something Kairi thought she would never be able to do with him again. "So Sora," Kairi started to say. Sora looked at her. "Meet any other women that you find to your liking."

The brunette man frowned, but it was soon replaced with a sly grin. "Yeah I have." Kairi looked up with the most sad and heartbroken expression. "She has auburn hair and the most dazzling amethyst eyes I've ever seen. She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." Kairi sighed.

"She must be great," she pouted not catching on to what Sora was trying to say. "I-." Sora jumped in front of her putting a finger on her mouth.

He laughed. "Wow Kairi you know whatever happened to that smart girl? It just looks like you've gotten stupid…is it really that hard to tell that I'm describing you?" Sora asked pressing his forehead onto hers. Kairi blushed and looked away from Sora's eyes.

"You aren't very good at describing things," she muttered feeling a little embarrassed. Sora grinned and picked her up slinging her body over his shoulder. Kairi yelped feeling pain in her abdomen. "Sora!" she shouted banging her fists onto his back.

Sora laughed. "You'll have to hit harder than that Kairi," he replied. Kairi kept beating on his back trying to get him to let go of her but he was too strong for her. She panted finally giving up. Sora chuckled. "Looks like your mine for the day then." Kairi rolled her eyes sticking her tongue out at him, but he couldn't see.

"Where are you taking me? And what happened to taking me home?" she questioned trying to shift her body into a more comfortable spot.

"It's a surprise," Sora replied waving at the people who stared at them as they walked down the street. Nothing was going to ruin his day. He had finally found Kairi again and now they were going to ditch work and spend an entire day together.

Kairi whined. "Sora you know I have work to do," she mumbled.

Sora shifted her body roughly causing her to hit her head on his back. "Sora!" she shouted frowning at the back of his spiky head.

He laughed. "That's what'll happen if you mention work, we're going to play hooky today Kairi!" he laughed. Kairi let out a small squeak of disapproval. She had way too much work to do; she couldn't afford to play hooky. What would Cid think? Then again why did she even care, Cid was being very unreasonable. Of course he was always unreasonable…he was trying to kill them all.

Sora started to run down the sidewalk making poor Kairi bounce up and down on his shoulder. She whined feeling more pain in her abdomen. She now regretted letting Selphie talk her into wearing a mini skirt, maybe if she was lucky Sora wouldn't notice. "Hey Kairi I never thought you would be the one to wear such a nice…short skirt."

Kairi turned red. "Stop being a pervert Sora," she scolded covering her face with her left hand. Kairi sighed. "Sora could you please put me down."

"No you might escape," Sora replied turning the corner.

"Okay could you hold me in a different position then?"

"But were here." Kairi lifted her upper body to catch a glimpse of glass double doors. "Table for two please." She could hear a mocking cough before Sora stepped through another pair of double doors. She looked around and saw fancy rich people either staring at her and Sora with wide eyes or spitting their tea out on somebody's face.

Kairi buried her face in her hands. Sora wasn't the classy type was he? He sat her down in the booth and then took a seat across from her. Kairi glared at him crossing her arms. Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm what?"

"You know very well why I'm angry at you Sora Zizurri," Kairi muttered. She sighed. "So goodbye." She stood up and turned to leave but Sora grabbed her arm.

"Kairi wait."

"What?" She kept her arms crossed and refused to make eye contact with the pleading brunette man. Sora wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and set his head on her shoulder.

"Please stay Kairi," Sora whispered into her ear. Kairi blushed but stayed true to herself. She shook her head closing her eyes. "But Kairi you have to stay," he whispered again. Kairi shuddered feeling his finger run down her spine, what was he trying to do? Seduce her? Well it wasn't going to work.

-------------------

"So Kairi how do you like your meal?" Sora asked staring at Kairi as she ate her food.

"It's okay," she mumbled with a small smile. She had fallen for his little seductive trick. Sora grinned.

* * *

"Good work girls you have to day off."

Rikku jumped up and down happily. "We have the day off!" she chanted grabbing Yuna's hands and dancing around in a circle. Yuna laughed as Rikku's glee spread onto her like a virus. Paine rolled her eyes.

"Not to ruin this joyous moment, but shouldn't we be getting home?" Paine asked. Rikku nodded.

"Let's go home," Yuna said grabbing her jacket. "I'll meet you guys at the door," she said before leaving the room. Rikku grabbed her work papers; she had to file some paper work on Cid Highwind. She would do it at home since they had the day off. Paine simply grabbed her jacket and walked down the hallway without a word.

* * *

Olette finished her new outfit outline. "Yes! All done now to take these blueprints to the manager!" Olette exclaimed jumping out of her chair and grabbing her papers. She dashed out of her office to go find the manager.

Instead of finding the manager she bumped into Naminé. "Oh sorry Namie," Olette said using her nickname. Naminé smiled trying to pretend that she hadn't been traumatized today. "You know the manager was wondering why you weren't on time today."

"Oh, I just had a little intimacy problem nothing you should be worried about," she replied smiling half-heartedly.

"Did you and Roxas do something?"

"No, Roxas saved me." Olette was silent. She didn't exactly know how to reply. "Well if you excuse me I'll be going to my desk now." Olette nodded and watched as her blonde friend disappeared around the corner.

"Saved her from what?"

* * *

Selphie exited her work building on her way home. She still hadn't seen Sora or Kairi. She was beginning to get worried. What if aliens abducted them both? Okay maybe her imagination was running loose, but she was certain something was up.

"What's wrong Selph?"

Selphie screamed jumping back. Tidus blinked watching his fiancé get into battle stance. "Oh it's just you," she laughed patting his shoulder. Tidus tilted his head to the left. "I'm sorry I'm jumpy it's just that Sora and Kairi have disappeared from work today so I was thinking I was next."

Tidus laughed. "I'm sure they just played hooky or something," Tidus said putting his arm around Selphie's shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk.

"But Kairi wouldn't ditch work."

Tidus shrugged. "You never know, Sora might have convinced her…or he could've just kidnapped her." Selphie laughed at the thought of Sora kidnapping Kairi. Kairi was much more intelligent than him, she would probably seduce him and make him let her go. Though she didn't know Sora was the one doing the seducing.

* * *

Kairi blushed. "Sora stop," she pleaded trying to get out of the mans grasp. She frowned sticking out her lower lip. She was supposed to be on her way home from work right now, but instead Sora had made her play hooky. "I really need to go now."

Sora rested his head on her shoulder. "Don't leave Kairi I'll bet you haven't even enjoyed the view," Sora whispered.

"What view do you mean? You or the waterfall?" Kairi retorted.

"Both." Kairi blushed again. Sora was trying way to hard to arouse her, and the sad part was that it was working. She shook her head and removed herself from his lap. Sora pouted jumping to his feet. "Kairi you are ruining the moment."

Kairi stuck out her tongue. "I need to get home, Selphie's probably worried," Kairi replied. "She might think I passed out somewhere." Sora pulled out his cell phone and started to type something onto the screen. Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Sora what're you doing?"

"Just text messaging Selphie."

"Sora!" She ran over to Sora to see what he was typing into the phone.

_Hello Selph, this is Sora. Don't worry about Kairi she's with me. So don't wait up for us (winking smiley) See you!_

Kairi growled. "Sora you better not send that!" Kairi exclaimed. Sora stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Oh but I am!" he exclaimed pushing the send button. Kairi's eyes widened. She couldn't believe he gave Selphie that impression. "Kairi what are you so afraid of? It's just one night that we'll get to spend together! Unless…you don't want to spend time with me," Sora said whispering the last sentence sadly.

"No! Sora I'd love to spend time with you but I have things to do," Kairi replied grabbing his face forcing him to look at her. "But right now I just have so many things to do. You have to understand Sora I can't spend everyday with you."

Sora sighed. "But work would be over by now, why do you want to run away?" he asked a sad expression appearing on his face.

Kairi smiled sadly. "Sora…I'm just scared."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Scared of what Kairi? It's just you and me…well and the waterfall but it doesn't bite."

Kairi laughed. "I don't want you to get hurt Sora, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of me," Kairi said turning away. Sora hugged her from behind.

"Kairi, nothings going to happen. Nothing will happen to me, you, or anyone else," Sora said grinning. "Besides what gave you the idea that I would be hurt if I hung around you anyway?"

"Cid."

Sora looked around. "Where's Cid I'll kill him!" he exclaimed balling his fists. Kairi laughed shaking her head.

"He's not here silly he's my boss."

"What!" Sora exclaimed. His jaw hung open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Cid was Kairi's boss? How did he get out of prison, and what did this all mean? "Kairi how is Cid your boss he's supposed to be locked away forever."

Kairi sighed. "I don't know what he's up too but he said he was going to kill us all," Kairi whispered looking at the ground. "I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Sora held Kairi protectively. "I won't let anything happen to you Kairi or anyone else," Sora said with a grin. "Besides you know I'm too great to be slain by Cid. He has no coordination anyway." Kairi nodded remembering the time they all beat him up in the forest. She had really enjoyed that.

"Now come on Kairi we're going to go for a swim!" Sora exclaimed picking up Kairi bridal style and running to the edge of the cliff. Kairi's eyes widened. Sora wasn't really about to jump off the edge was he? Sure the cliff wasn't that high up but still he wasn't that stupid was he?

"Sora," Kairi gasped. Sora jumped off the edge. Kairi screamed hugging Sora for dear life. They fell into the water making a large splash. Sora swam back up to the surface with Kairi clutching onto his shirt. He grinned shaking his head spraying water everywhere. "Sora you are crazy!"

"I know," Sora replied hugging her. Kairi whimpered and buried her head in his wet shirt. Sora blinked. "What's wrong Kairi?"

"I don't know how to swim," she replied. Sora smirked and moved away from Kairi. Kairi screamed trying her best to stay above the water. She looked around and saw that Sora had disappeared. "So—ra…this…..isn't…fun-funny!" she shouted. Something wrapped around her ankle and jerked her under the water.

Sora grinned at her. Kairi frowned gripping his waist like there was no tomorrow. Sora rolled his cerulean eyes and started to spin around in the water. Kairi looked up at him wondering what he was doing. Sora grinned at her and began his water dance.

"Sora what're you doing?" Kairi asked covering her mouth. "Hey I can speak underwater?"

Sora nodded and laced his fingers with hers. "It's a special talent," Sora whispered pressing his forehead against hers. "We can stay underwater and dance forever. Just you and me." Kairi blushed being spun around.

Sora kissed her neck making her turn a deep shade of crimson. "I love you Kairi," Sora whispered before pulling Kairi into a kiss. Kairi smiled and closed her eyes. But the kiss was over soon only to reveal a frantic Sora. "Kairi! Live!"

Kairi blinked raising an eyebrow. She suddenly felt some unknown force delivering sharp blows to her chest.

Kairi opened her eyes to see that she wasn't underwater, she was on the bank…and Sora was pounding on her chest. "Sora?" she called weakly. Sora's eyes brightened. He pulled Kairi into a tight hug.

"I thought you were gone forever!" Sora exclaimed squeezing Kairi. Kairi smiled still a little confused about what had happened.

"W-What happened to me?" she asked confused.

Sora let go of her. "Well the current pushed me back forcing me to let go of you, then you started to drown, but before I could get to you, you went below and then I saved you brought you to the bank and tried to perform CPR," Sora explained.

Kairi stood up looking at her drenched clothing. "I guess I should go home before I catch a cold being in these wet clothes," Kairi said. Sora stood up and nodded.

"Let's go," Sora said grabbing Kairi's hand.

* * *

Olette was washing the dinner dishes happily. Pence and Hayner were in the living room watching the football game on television. They insisted that they would pay Olette for doing the dishes but she was very aware all she would get was an I.O.U card. Soon enough she broke into song.

_I'm cute yes it's true_

_I really can't help it but what can I do_

_When you're cute it just shows_

_With these two darling eyes and this cute little nose_

_And a pretty pink dress that's adorable yes_

_And when they see my dimples then everyone says_

_"Ah shoot isn't she cute"_

Pence and Hayner heard singing coming from the kitchen. They looked at each other. Olette had broken out into song again. Hayner and Pence poked their heads into the doorway. They snickered; they would be joining in this musical act.

_**Hayner and Pence** _

_Cute, cute, cute oh isn't she cute, cute, cute_

**_Olette _**

_I'm the one they adore_

_I'm sweet and I'm cuddly and small_

_--- just like Pence but more_ (Pence frowned hearing Olette pick on him)

_It's a chore_

_To be constantly cute and enchanting to boot_

_With my lips sticking out in that cute little pout_

_There's just no doubt why the guys like to shout_

**_Hayner _**

_She's a beaut_

**_Olette _**

_Let's face it I'm cute_

**_Hayner and Pence _**

_Cute, cute oh baby she's cute, cute, cute_

**_Olette _**

_Being cute is something you can't hide_

_If you look up the word in a book there's my picture inside_

_T.V. guide_

_Has me on the cover_ (Hayner and Pence looked at each other. They were both annoyed at Olette)

**_Hayner and Pence _**

_Don't you just love her?_

**_Olette _**

_I'm simply a goddess_

**_Pence _**

_And isn't she modest?_

**_Olette _**

_I'm the answer to one of the questions in trivial pursuit_

_For who's the most cute_

**_Hayner and Pence _**

_Cute, cute oh isn't she cute, cute, cute_

**_Olette _**

_I'm cute, and I'm sweet, and I'm innocent_

_And so trusting_

**_Hayner and Pence_ **

_If you want our opinion this song is becoming disgusting_

**_Olette _**

_I'm cute_

**_Hayner and Pence_ **

(They frowned. After hearing all this cuteness they were getting angry)

_So what!_

**_Olette _**

_I'm never in vain-_

**_Hayner _**

_She's becoming a pain in the-_

**_Olette _**

_But I'm also real nice!_

_On the dot through and through_

**_Hayner and Pence _**

_So big whoop-de-do_

**_Olette_ **

_I'm sweet and adoring_

**_Hayner and Pence _**

_And also real boring and that's why were snoring at you_

Olette was getting angry with her friends. She turned around and threw the spatula at Pence making him yelp. "That's it!" she shouted balling her fists. She pointed at Hayner and Pence. "You ruined my entire cute song! I am angry! I am furious! I am enraged! I have had it!" Olette panted trying to calm herself down.

Hayner chuckled nervously. She always got this way when they ruined her song. "You're awfully cute when you're angry," Hayner said staring at Olette.

She looked up. "You really think so?" Hayner and Pence quickly nodded. Olette smiled and walked over to her friends.

"Have fun doing the dishes!" she said running out of the kitchen.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: And there's your update! It took me all day but I got it done and it's not even midnight! It's just ten! Go Aerith! Anyway once again sorry for taking so long with this chapter and all my other fan-fictions if you read them. I made it nine pages long in Word so I hope you also had fun reading. Oh and the song at the end was 'The Cute Song' from animemaniacs. So I didn't make it up._


	8. Big Deal

_A/N: Hooray for the next chapter! Well anyway now it's time for the important business. Like this; since reviews are banned I shall be answering them in my author's note starting with this chapter! So just look for your username and there will be your reply right beside it! This way I can still answer your questions and what not. Well let's get started then._

**Sorafanluver –** **Yes the cute song is awesome that's why I love it so much. I was going to do it with Zidane, Vivi, and Dagger but I decided not to. **

**Maux – Seifer shall not be in this story…yeah he sure won't. No of course not. Lol the song may be strange but I love it. Yes the twisted things shall come…maybe next chapter or late in this one. **

**darkwing13 – Sora and Kairi are adorable x3 **

**Riku'sgirl9295 – Yeah that was kind of confusing wasn't it? I didn't want to give it away so I kept it that but in future editing I might change it. Yippee another cookie! **

**bluenblackice91 – Yeah hopefully Kairi will get out of her hard times and get into the good times! **

**GTA Guy – Lol yeah they love ruining music numbers. **

_Those who I already reviewed to in an actually review thing before I knew they were like banned you aren't listed here so sorry! Don't feel unloved because you are! Anyway Sora take it away with the disclaimer._

_Sora: FlowerLady-Aerith does not own Kingdom Hearts. But she really likes wisdom form because she likes shooting things. Yes, she has problems._

****

**_Is This Just Another Lie?_ **

**- Big Deal -**

"Tidus do you want anything to eat because I could cook you something," Selphie said staring at her blonde fiancé. Tidus shook his head. Selphie sighed. "Come on Tidus you've been quiet ever since we arrived at my apartment…what are you so worried about?"

Tidus shrugged. "I just feel like being quiet," he replied staring at the brunette woman. Selphie sighed and looked over at the front door. She was obviously still worried about Kairi. "Selph she's a big girl she can take care of herself."

Selphie nodded. "I know I just worry she might've passed out somewhere," Selphie said tapping her fingers on the table. "She hasn't exactly been in the best health lately." Tidus nodded. Selphie laughed. "We have the apartment all to ourselves and all we can talk about is Kairi."

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Tidus asked raising an eyebrow. Selphie smirked and dropped wedding magazines onto the table. Tidus gulped. He knew how Selphie could be when she wanted something to be absolutely perfect. "Why did I even ask?"

Selphie giggled patting Tidus on his head. "Because you're my fiancé," Selphie replied handing him a tuxedo magazine. "I'm thinking I'm going to wear a yellow wedding dress so you should wear a black tuxedo because everyone knows if you were to wear a white one I'd have to wear a washed out yellow color and then we'd clash!"

"Right," Tidus muttered. He never understood things when it came to color coordination. It was a good thing he had wanted a black tuxedo in the first place.

* * *

Yuffie bounced around her and Riku's bedroom already in her pajamas even though it was only ten at night. Usually she went to bed and got dressed around one in morning. But she didn't have to tonight because she had finally finished Dagger's novel. Tomorrow she would have to call her and discuss it.

She picked up her brush and started to brush her black locks. She smiled at her reflection. "I look tired," she said happily making faces at herself. Riku came up from behind her and patted her head messing up her hair. "Riku," she whined crossing her arms.

Riku chuckled. "It'll only get messed up in your sleep," he replied. "And what's with the bags under your eyes…your not getting enough sleep are you?" Yuffie shook her head still staring at her appearance.

"But I'll get a goodnights sleep tonight," she replied tearing her gaze from the mirror. She looked at him and smiled. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to sleep."

Riku picked her up. "Well I'm going to sleep with you," Riku said tossing her on the bed. Yuffie frowned sticking out her tongue. "What?"

"You didn't have to throw me," Yuffie whined slipping under the covers. Riku rolled his eyes and cut off the lamp. Yuffie rested her head on the pillow closing her indigo eyes. Riku laid next to her and tapped her arm. "What?" Yuffie asked keeping her eyes shut.

Riku looked away. "Well I was thinking…"

Yuffie chuckled. "Oh my god you were actually thinking," she joked opening her eyes. "So what were you thinking about Riku?"

Riku looked away slighting embarrassed. "I was thinking about becoming a father," Riku mumbled. Yuffie's eyes widened. She hadn't expected Riku to actually think about something as serious as that. She had expected him to ask about lunch tomorrow or if she would be home at the usual time.

"Y-You want a baby?"

Riku nodded slowly. "We could be parents…" he whispered staring at Yuffie. Yuffie twiddled her fingers. That thought had never crossed her mind. She could be a mommy and take care of a little girl or boy. Yuffie smiled.

"That would be great," she said grabbing Riku's face and locking with his aquamarine eyes. "I didn't know Mr. Macho had a soft side." Riku smirked. "Well goodnight Riku talk to you in the morning."

"Wait."

"What is it now?" Yuffie asked grumpily.

Riku sighed. "Well…do you want too…?"

Yuffie turned red. "You want too?" Riku nodded. She looked away. This was all so random yet she had a feeling Riku had planned it. She nodded with a small smile. At least her first would be her husband.

* * *

"Sora why didn't you watch the weather broadcast!" Kairi shouted running through the city beside the brunette man.

Sora grinned. "I don't like to spoil my day!" he shouted back over the thunder. Kairi rolled her eyes. Sora was still very immature. "Besides then we wouldn't have had our adventure through the 'jungle'!"

Kairi giggled. "Sora you're an idiot!" she shouted. "We're both going to get colds because of your stupidity!" Sora stopped running and grabbed her. "Sora!"

"I'm going to guarantee we both get sick," Sora laughed pinning her against the wall. Kairi frowned and whined. She had work to do when she got back home she couldn't get sick or else she would have to put it all on hold. "Sora come on please let's go!"

Sora shook his head. "Nope," he replied picking her up bridal style. Kairi frowned banging her fists on his chest. "Not until you agree to stop being a workaholic."

Kairi sighed. "Okay," she replied. Sora grinned. "What?" Sora ran under the cover of an hotel entrance and pulled out his cell phone. "Sora what are you doing?" Kairi asked suspiciously.

"Text messaging again," Sora said pressing the buttons on his phone. Kairi peered over his shoulder to see what he was typing.

_Selphie,_

_Kairi and I have decided to rent out a hotel room for the night. But I promise I'll return her to you at work tomorrow…maybe. Lol, see you later._

_Sora Zizurri_

Sora hit the send button and turned around to see an angry Kairi. "What?" he asked wrapping his arm around her waist. She only glared at him. "Come on Kairi be a little spontaneous!" Kairi smirked evilly. She would show Sora spontaneous all right.

Sora opened the door to the hotel room he had got for them. Kairi smiled and jumped on one of the twin beds. She buried her face in the soft pillow. She had forgotten the pleasure of staying in a hotel. She hadn't stayed in one since she was fifteen. Sora walked over and sat on the other bed staring at Kairi.

Kairi smiled at him. "This was a great idea Sora," she said sitting up on her bed.

Sora grinned. "I told you!" Kairi nodded and pulled off her wet shirt. Sora turned red covering his face. "Kairi what are you doing!" he exclaimed.

Kairi giggled. "I can't stay in these wet clothes you know," she said standing up and slipping out of her wet skirt.

"D-Do you have to c-change right in front of me?" Sora asked waking her through the slits between each of his fingers.

Kairi stuck out her bottom lip. "But I would be alone in the big, scary bathroom," Kairi whined jumping onto Sora's lap. Sora's body temperature went up. What was wrong with Kairi? Did she get waterlogged outside? Kairi ran her finger down the middle of his chest giving him Goosebumps.

"K-Kairi," he mumbled staring at her with a shocked expression. Kairi winked at him pushing him down onto the bed. Sora opened his mouth to speak but Kairi stopped him with a kiss. Sora was burning inside. He didn't know what to do…should he follow Kairi's lead or push her away?

Kairi pulled away and jumped off of Sora. Sora blinked confused. Kairi winked at him. "Was that spontaneous enough for you?" she asked picking up her wet skirt. Sora's jaw dropped. That was all a trick.

He smirked. He would get her back all right. Sora grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back onto the bed. "Sora what are you doing?" Kairi asked staring at the brunette man with frightened eyes. Sora pulled off his shirt showing Kairi his very muscular body. Kairi turned red. "Sora…"

He winked at her mockingly. Sora started kissing her making her turn even redder. Was Sora getting revenge or was he serious? He ran his finger down the middle of her stomach. Kairi shivered grabbing the pillow and slipping it over her face. Sora laughed removing the pillow. "Wow Kairi you really thought I was about to do that with you right here and now?" Sora asked rolling over so he was lying beside her.

Kairi nodded. "I didn't do all of that to you," Kairi replied. "You really scared me." Sora smiled and hugged Kairi.

"I'd never do that to you unless we were married and you wanted too, what do you think I am a rapist?" Sora joked.

Kairi shook her head. "No you would be a rapist if these were down!" Kairi laughed pulling off Sora's wet pants. Sora blushed.

"Kairi!"

Kairi laughed. "At least you wear boxers they could double as shorts if you had the right kind…of course if you wear red ones like yours maybe not," she laughed pushing him off of the bed.

Sora pouted shaking the water out of his hair. "Well Ms. Pink under wear you don't have to wear such a revealing bra!" he exclaimed poking her cleavage area. Kairi slapped Sora across his face.

"Don't touch me there!" she shouted covering her chest with her hands. Sora rubbed his face wincing when he touched a tender area. Sora grinned and touched the same spot again. Kairi slapped his hand.

Sora stood up and picked up Kairi. "Sora put me down!" she demanded. Sora shrugged and dropped her on her bed. Kairi rolled her eyes. "I'm going to sleep now so goodnight," Kairi said slipping under her covers. Sora nodded.

"Goodnight Kairi," he whispered kissing her cheek. Kairi smiled and closed her eyes. He turned off the lamp and plopped down on his bed.

Kairi shivered rolling over to face Sora who was trying to fall asleep. "Sora," she whispered. Sora opened one eye staring at Kairi. She crawled out of her bed and hopped onto Sora's.

"Kairi?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "I don't want to be alone," she whispered before closing her amethyst eyes. Sora smiled and closed his eyes again quickly falling asleep.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Dagger sighed. How was she supposed to go out with Zidane today if he insisted on sleeping the entire day? She sighed. "Oh well." She jumped onto his stomach. Zidane's eyes shot open and he sat up in a heartbeat.

"Dagger!"

Dagger stifled a giggle. "You needed to wake up so we can spend the day together, remember you took time off from work to be with me," Dagger said. "So get dressed and I'll meet you in the kitchen." With that being said Dagger ran out of the room closing the door behind her so Zidane couldn't hear her laughing. Zidane sighed and jumped out of his bed. He walked over to the closet and grabbed random clothing.

Dagger was in her room putting on the finishing touches of her outfit. She was wearing khaki rolled up pants with a small orange tank top. She sprayed some of her perfume on and put on her necklace. She slipped into her red slippers and grabbed her hair scrunchie. She put her hair up in a ponytail.

"All done!" she exclaimed before walking out of her room.

Zidane ran out of the room dressed in his usual clothes. Dagger was already waiting in the kitchen talking with Vivi. They were discussing the subject of 'Eiko'. Zidane had heard of her from Vivi but he only heard Eiko is in high school or Eiko has purple hair. He seemed to give Dagger the juicy details.

Zidane cleared his throat. Dagger turned around and smiled. "Ready to go?" she asked. He nodded grabbing Dagger's hand.

"Have fun," Vivi said watching the two leave. He rolled his eyes. "Now I have the house all to myself…what should I do?" he asked himself. Vivi ran over to the phone and dialed for Pizza Hut. "Hello yes can I order five pepperoni pan pizzas…yes…okay…thank you!"

Vivi hung up the phone and rubbed his hands together. Now that Zidane and Dagger were gone he could have all the pan pizza too himself! **_((A/N: If you've all seen those pan-pizza commercials you'll understand XD))_**

* * *

Axel sat in the fields watching the grass sway in the wind. He always came here when he needed to think. But this time there was a different reason for his coming here. Today he would be meeting someone dear to him to discuss important matters.

"Axel!" And there she was.

"Hey Rikku," he said not taking his gaze off of the sky. The blonde woman sat down next to him and poked his forehead.

"Uhh hey why did you invite me here?" Rikku asked waving her hand in front of Axel so he could snap out of his trance. Axel smirked but still didn't respond to Rikku. The blonde woman crossed her arms. "Well I didn't come here to be ignored!"

Axel grabbed her arm. "You're not being ignored," he replied.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "But anyway like I said before why did you ask me to come here?" she asked staring at Axel.

"Well I didn't realize I needed to have a reason to want to see you," Axel retorted standing up and staring at the sky. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. Rikku laughed jumping to her feet.

She grinned. "Anyone who wants to see me has to have a good reason," she teased as she fingered his spiky red hair. "How did you grow your hair out like this?" she asked as she started to play with it.

"I have the same question for you."

Rikku stuck out her tongue. "My hair isn't weird like yours."

"In your opinion it isn't."

"You're so mean," Rikku pouted jumping on his back. "Give me a piggy back ride!" she cried smiling happily. Axel smirked and grabbed her legs. "Yeah! Horsey!" she joked.

Axel laughed. "It's Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" he said as he ran through the field with Rikku on his back. Rikku laughed. Axel ran several feet before he stopped. After a while Rikku had gotten pretty heavy. "Okay time for 'horsey' to rest."

Rikku smiled and patted Axel's back. "You deserve a rest," she said kissing his cheek. Axel blushed looking away. Rikku giggled falling onto the ground and landing on her backside.

"You didn't have to kiss me," Axel muttered.

* * *

Selphie sighed. Once again she was at work and Kairi and Sora weren't. She thought she was the slacker. "Where are they?" she asked the ceiling. She shook her head and continued to fill out the paper work that she was assigned to do.

"Ms. Tilmitt!"

Selphie sighed. Why was Kairi's boss calling for her? "He probably wants to know why Kairi isn't working right now…I'll just tell him she isn't feeling well," Selphie said to herself opening the door to the office and quickly closing it behind her. "Yes?"

Instead of receiving an answer a dagger flew straight for her. She dropped to the floor avoiding the dagger. "What!" she exclaimed standing up and looking at the chair that Kairi's boss was sitting in. The chair spun around to reveal…Cid Highwind? "No way!" she exclaimed backing up to the door. "Not you again!"

Cid smirked. "Yes it is me again…now you wouldn't happen to know where Ms. Shitoko is?" he asked. Selphie frowned.

"Like I would tell you!" she exclaimed bravely.

Cid cracked his knuckles. "We'll just see about that." Cid took out his twin guns. Selphie screamed running out of his office. The other workers stared at her strangely.

"Run!" Selphie exclaimed. Cid emerged from his office and started to shot at the ceiling. Screams were heard everywhere and people started to scramble. Selphie grabbed a heavy black binder and threw it at Cid as she frantically tried to escape.

Cid simply dodged it. Selphie panted and ran and hid behind someone's desk. There was something different about Cid. He was much more skilled than he had been when she first fought him. How could he have possibly trained in prison?

"Come out girly," Cid called. He saw a flash of her crawl under someone's desk. As fast as a heartbeat he was shooting at the desk. Selphie screamed and ran from the cover of the desk. She looked at where Cid was standing…her emerald eyes widened. He had been standing there a few minutes ago where'd he go?

She looked around frantically. Where was Cid? She was just a sitting duck. Suddenly her neck started to tighten. She gasped for air. She didn't feel the ground anymore. She looked around and noticed she was floating above the ground. She felt cold hands choking her. Her vision became blurry. She touched where the hands were supposed to be but there were none.

Selphie was released and thrown onto the wall. She gasped looking behind her only get shot in her waist. She whined like an injured puppy. "S-Show yourself!" she demanded. Cid suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He smirked.

"Hello."

Selphie pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed Sora's number. "Who are you calling?" Cid asked pointing the gun at her.

Selphie winced in pain using her free hand to hold her wound. "S-Sora run!" Selphie stuttered into the phone. Sora was listening on the other line wondering what was going on.

_"Selphie what are you talking about?"_

Cid was angered. He shot Selphie again this time in her stomach. Selphie screamed in pain dropping her phone and collapsing onto the ground.

_"Selphie? Selphie! Selphie answer!"_

Cid picked up the phone and smirked. "Selphie's not here right now," he replied before hanging up. He threw the phone and the ground and disappeared living Selphie in the stranded building.

Sora hung up his phone. His face was pale. Kairi stared at him as she put her shirt back on. "I think I just witnessed Selphie dying."

Kairi's eyes widened. "Selphie?" she squeaked. She quickly put on her skirt. She didn't want to believe what Sora was telling her. "Your just playing right, s-she didn't die?" Sora shook his head. Kairi fell to her knees.

"Come on Kairi we have to go see if she's all right…maybe she isn't dead…she should be at work about now," Sora said slipping his phone in his back pocket. Kairi nodded and the two ran out of the hotel room.

Sora threw the room key at the front desk hitting the person in charge. "Sorry!" he shouted as he ran through the door with Kairi. The two ran towards the work building with hopes that Selphie was still alive, regardless of the gunshot Sora had heard.

They arrived three minutes later. They climbed the staircase figuring it would be shorter than the elevator. Kairi ran into the workroom and burst into tears. "Selphie!" she exclaimed seeing her friend lying in a puddle of blood not too far away.

Sora quickly dialed 9-l-l and explained the situation. Kairi walked over to Selphie and bent down picking up her cell phone and tucking it in Selphie's pocket. She lifted Selphie off of the ground and hugged her. "It'll be okay," she whispered.

Selphie groaned softly and smiled at Kairi. "I-I know," she stuttered only able to open her eyes halfway. Kairi smiled sadly touching Selphie's hair.

* * *

Tidus was randomly flipping channels on his television. "Nothing's on today," he whined slouching in his chair. He happened to pass the news channel. "Hey looks like another shooting," he said drinking some of his grape soda.

_'Today at Middle Man Business Industries around two-thirty there was a shooting incident with only one victim. A woman of twenty-three named Selphie Tilmitt suffered a gunshot wound in her left hip and another in her abdomen. She's barely conscious and will be receiving medical attention immediately.'_

Tidus spit out his soda onto the television screen. "Selphie!" he exclaimed jumping up from his seat. He quickly grabbed his jacket and ran out of his house. He wasn't about to loose Selphie again.

* * *

Yuffie spit her tea all over Riku's face. "Selphie's been shot!" she exclaimed shaking her husband. Riku wiped the tea off of his face. "Come on Riku we have to get to the hospital!"

Riku nodded. "Yeah I'll tell everyone," Riku said pulling out his cell phone and sending a text message about Selphie to everyone. With that being done they were out the door headed to the hospital.

* * *

Kairi had cried herself to sleep in Sora's lap. The brunette gently stroked her hair as they waited to for the results on Selphie's surgery. He didn't want to tell Kairi that the doctor had say her chances of living were slim, he didn't like seeing Kairi cry. Besides they would find out soon enough.

Tidus ran into the waiting room panting and sweating. "Tidus you're here! I guess you saw the news huh?" Sora asked sadly. Tidus nodded and sat down next to his friend.

"W-What did the doctor say?" he asked nervously.

Sora looked away. "They said her chances of living were slim."

Tidus banged his fist on the chair arm. He stood up and walked over to a clear spot on the wall and began to bang his head on it. Sora frowned he knew Tidus was hurting inside. Tidus was heartbroken. He finally got to see her again and she probably wouldn't live. They didn't even get to be married. A tear slid down his cheek quickly followed by others.

Dagger, Zidane, and Axel entered the waiting room to already see three of their friends there. Zidane had never met Kairi and Sora so he couldn't really consider them his friends. "Did Riku send you guys a text message too?" Dagger asked sitting down on a chair.

Sora shook his head. "We were the ones that found Selphie and Tidus simply saw the news report," Sora explained. "…Selphie has a slim chance of survival." Dagger bit her bottom lip. She didn't want her friend to die, not like this.

Tidus looked over at Axel she sniffled sucking the snot back in his nose. "Why isn't Rikku with you?" he asked trying to hid his grieve-stricken face.

"She had to investigate the crime scene with Yuna and Paine…so they won't be here," Axel explained walking over to Tidus. "Don't worry man…Selphie's been through a lot already she can make it through this." Tidus smiled sadly.

The next to enter were Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They too were very worried about Selphie's welfare. Vivi, Riku, and Yuffie followed them. They didn't bother to say anything. The next people were Roxas, Tifa, and Naminé. Tifa had come to explain about the case.

Tifa took a seat in the waiting room. She bit her bottom lip. "I'm not sure if you guys want to hear this."

"Just say it," Tidus spat.

"We believe that the one who shot Selphie was Cid Highwind."

_

* * *

_

_A/N: There's the update! I hope you all don't hate me for picking on Selphie again, but she's such an easy target. Don't worry though after this she won't ever be picked on again. Anyway leave a review and I will still get back to you!_


	9. This is Real

_A/N: Hi guys! It's amazing the wonder of vacation Internet service. Lol it wouldn't be a vacation if I didn't write, because I be flooded with a whole bunch of ideas and I wouldn't be able to sleep and I'd go insane. Well anyway this is the chapter of Selphie's demise! I-I mean umm you know what Sora just take it away with the disclaimer…_

_Sora: I'm too sad to do the disclaimer! Riku you do it or should I say…father wanna-be._

_Riku: Shut up Sora. FlowerLady-Aerith does not own Kingdom Hearts. If she did I wouldn't have wore a dress in the first game._

_Sora: That was funny though…_

_Riku: Shut up!_

**_Is This Just Another Lie?_ **

**- This is Real -**

"Cid Highwind!" Tidus exclaimed. He looked around at the others that didn't look the least bit surprised. "Does no one else care or did I miss something?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Yuna sighed. "We didn't want to tell you he escaped from jail because of what happened before with Selphie. Nobody likes a paranoid Tidus," Yuna explained. Everyone agreed. Tidus sighed and plopped down in one of the waiting room chairs. Yuna smiled. "Thanks for understanding, but don't worry Rikku, Paine, and I will track down Cid and put him back where he belongs."

"Yeah!" Rikku exclaimed thrusting her fist into the air. Tidus smiled sadly. Riku crossed his arms and eyed the blonde man.

"Stop worrying if you think negative thoughts you'll only get a negative outcome," Riku advised.

"But I can't help it!"

The doctor stepped out of the operating room. Tidus jumped up and grabbing the man by his shoulders and started to shake him. "Is she okay!" he shouted shaking him harder. Sora cleared his throat looking away. Tidus laughed nervously and let go of the doctor backing away.

"We're very sorry…but she didn't make it."

Tidus paused looking down at the ground. There was a silence over the room. Tidus looked up at the doctor. "Selphie died?" he asked quietly. The doctor started laughing. "Why are you laughing this isn't funny!" he shouted about to knock the doctor on the ground. Axel and Wakka ran over and held him back. "Stop laughing!"

The doctor cleared his throat. "So your not here for Miss Maleficent? That's the one that died…by Selphie you mean Selphie Tillmit I presume?" Tidus nodded eagerly. The doctor let out an exasperated sigh. "She's in that room over there she's probably reading that wedding magazine the nurse gave her."

"She's alive!" Tidus cried running towards where the doctor had pointed.

"Throughout the entire operation all she asked was do you have wedding magazines? Or does yellow look good on me? Or Eww blood! And sometimes even oh my god did you see Survivor last night!" the doctor shouted.

Kairi jumped back scared of the doctor. She smiled and patted his shoulder. "You need therapy," she said before running off towards Selphie's room.

As the doctor had said Selphie was sitting in her hospital flipping through the wedding magazine the nurse had given her. "Oh this is a nice tuxedo for Tidus!" she squealed marking the page. "It'll definitely match the dress I want." Tidus burst through the door with Kairi right behind him. Selphie looked up and smiled. "Oh hi guys…hey Tidus I got a new tux-."

Tidus hugged Selphie squeezing her so tightly she couldn't even breathe. Selphie gasped for air trying to pull away. Kairi laughed. Sora smiled looking over at Riku who frowned. "Here's your ten dollars," Riku grumbled. Sora grinned.

"Why did Riku give you ten dollars?" Kairi asked watching Sora put the money in his pocket.

"He owed me."

* * *

_"Cid you idiot you were only instructed to kill the girl not Miss Tillmit!"_

_"I had to improvise no big deal."_

_"Yes it's a big deal now the police will be after you especially since you didn't hide her body."_

_"We'll just have to send her to do your job and give you a new assignment since you can't do anything right."_

_"Well what do you want me to do?"_

_"Monitor the newlyweds."_

_"Okay I'm on it."_

* * *

Yuffie smirked. "Oh Riku-kins," she said slyly. Riku raised an eyebrow. Whenever Yuffie called him Riku-kins. She smiled and sat down on the couch beside him. "Remember last night?"

Riku spit out his tea and looked at Yuffie strangely. "W-Why?" he stuttered a faint blush on his face. Yuffie smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"I was just wondering if you remembered," she said. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it," she laughed before taking his sandwich and running away. Riku blinked unaware that his sandwich had just been stolen.

"That was weird," he muttered looking down to pick up his sandwich but it wasn't there. Then he finally understood. "Hey!" he shouted crossing his arms.

Sora laughed. "Yuffie tricked you again," he laughed grabbing his coat. Riku glared at the brunette man.

"Where are you going?"

"Kairi's."

Riku smirked and ambled towards Sora. "And what are you going to do at Kairi's?" he inquired.

Sora blinked. "We're going to watch movies," he replied opening the front door. "Aren't you nosey today." Sora stepped out of the door and closed it behind him. Riku smirked twirling Sora's car keys on his index finger. Sora opened the door and snatched the car keys away. "Thank you!" he exclaimed before running away.

Riku grumbled closing the door. "I need lessons," he muttered walking back over to the couch so he could finish watching his television program.

* * *

Wakka and Lulu sat in the restaurant. At the moment they were waiting for their food. Wakka was entertaining himself by playing with the silverware while Lulu just stared at him. She cleared her throat finally getting his attention. "We're here to discuss some important matters," she said crossing her arms.

"Oh right, what did you want to talk about?" Wakka asked.

Lulu sighed. "Let me spell it out for you," she said. "I…think…you…are…attractive," Lulu said extra slow. Wakka grinned.

"Really!" he exclaimed getting all excited over nothing.

Lulu laughed. "You've never had someone say that to you eh?" she asked with a smile. Wakka shook his head. It was true he had never been in a relationship. Axel insisted that it was his funny accent while Tidus said it was because he was always playing Blitzball. "So I suppose you've never been kissed either."

"Nope," Wakka replied slightly embarrassed. Lulu smirked striking fear into Wakka. Why did her smirk look evil? "Umm," he mumbled looking around. Lulu grabbed Wakka's shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Kairi smiled looking over at Sora who was eating popcorn and watching the movie they had put in. Sora blinked looking over at Kairi. Kairi blushed and looked away. Sora chuckled scooting closer to Kairi without her knowing. He bent down and whispered into her ear, "Why are you looking at me?"

Kairi bit her lip looking over at him. Sora grinned resting his head in her lap. She frowned crossing her arms. "Lazy bum," she scolded pushing him off of her and onto the floor.

"Hey!" he exclaimed rubbing the side of his head. Kairi giggled.

"That's what you get," she replied crossing her arms.

Sora pouted giving her puppy dog eyes. "Please Kairi," he whined. "I like it when you touch my hair and your thighs are softer than a pillow." Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Please Kairi!" Kairi sighed and nodded. Sora grinned laying on the couch and resting his head in Kairi's lap.

"You're so spoiled," Kairi teased running her fingers through his hair. The two watched the rest of the movie in silence. Sora had even fallen asleep halfway through the movie. Kairi grabbed the remote clicking off of video and switching to channel twenty-five. "Sora what do-." She looked down and saw him asleep in her lap.

The auburn haired woman smiled. Sora looked so peaceful in his sleep, unlike when he was awake and restless. She gently removed his head from her lap and placed it down on the couch standing up. Sora opened his eyes slowly seeing Kairi turn around. He grabbed her wrist wanting her to stay. She bent down so she was looking him straight in the face. "I'll be right back okay?" she whispered kissing his cheek. Sora lazily let go of her arm and closed his eyes falling back asleep.

Kairi giggled quietly walking into the middle hallway, then to her and Selphie's room. She opened her drawer and pulled out her nightgown. She quickly changed and walked into the bathroom to brush her hair and what not. She brushed her teeth then washed her face. She dried her face with the towel and looked into the mirror. Kairi paused, who was that standing beside her?

Kairi quickly looked to her left seeing nothing but air. She sighed laughing at herself. "I must be really tired," she laughed picking up her brush. She began to brush her auburn hair still staring at her reflection in the glass mirror.

Her amethyst eyes landed on the shower curtain behind her. It had moved. But how could it have? There was no breeze in the bathroom and she knew she hadn't done it. Nobody else was in the bathroom…perhaps she did see someone in the mirror? Her heartbeat increased. "S-Sora this isn't funny," she muttered turning around to face the shower curtain.

She was suddenly pulled into the shower and pushed against the tiled wall. Kairi winced staring at the face in front of her it was herself? "Who are you?" she asked frightfully. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"You don't know your own self? Well I'm offended," the woman scoffed.

"A-Anti-Kairi?" Kairi stuttered not believing her eyes. "You were only in my mind! How did you get out?" she demanded hiding the fear that she had. But Anti-Kairi saw right through her.

Anti-Kairi twirled Kairi's auburn hair. "I told you not to get rid of me didn't I?" she mocked with a smirk. "Now you have something I want so I'll just be taking your body…if you haven't noticed I'm transparent."

Kairi gasped as she saw Anti-Kairi go right through her. She dropped to her knees holding her head. "G-Get out of my head," she mumbled feeling her strength leave her. Kairi's hands dropped to her sides. She smirked standing up.

"That was easier than I had expected…well Kairi's always been a push over," she laughed walking out of the bathroom. She grabbed the pillow from Selphie's bed and walked out into the hallway and then into the living room area. Sora was still asleep on the couch some drool was sliding down the side of his face and getting on the couch.

Anti-Kairi bent down and shook Sora vigorously. Sora jumped up standing on his feet. "What is it Kairi?" he asked looking down at her. Anti-Kairi stood up and pulled Sora into a hug. Sora blinked. "You woke me up for a hug?"

She frowned. "No," she replied slyly. She pushed Sora onto the couch and sat on top of him. Sora turned red and sunk into the couch.

"K-Kairi what're you doing?" he asked watching her face get closer to his. She didn't answer instead she slammed the pillow in his face. "Kairi!" Sora shouted trying to remove the pillow from his face. He needed air.

"Kairi can't answer you!" Anti-Kairi shouted. Sora growled kicking his legs in the air and knocking her on the ground. He panted breathing in the fresh apartment air. He narrowed his eyes staring at Anti-Kairi who only glared.

"Well then who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Kairi what does it look like!" Anti-Kairi exclaimed standing up and dusting off the nightgown. "I knew you were dense but I didn't think you were that dense." Anti-Kairi winked. "See you around."

"Huh?" Sora said reaching out for Kairi. Kairi suddenly toppled to the ground. "What! Kairi!" he exclaimed picking her up and laying her on the couch. "What's going on," he muttered lying down beside her. Why did Kairi just try to kill him?

* * *

"Okay Vivi spit it out," Dagger hissed shining the reading lamp on Vivi's face. Vivi crossed his arms and looked away.

"I have nothing to tell," he spat using his hat to cover his eyes so he wouldn't be blinded. Dagger sighed and snapped. Zidane walked over with a Pizza Hut box in his hand.

"Then explain this take-out box," Zidane said sitting the box in Vivi's lap. Vivi paused he had to think of something quick.

Vivi smirked in the only way he could. "I found it outside and thought I could use it for a project I'm working on," he lied. Dagger bit her bottom lip. Vivi was never going to admit he had ordered pan pizza without them.

She narrowed her eyes and snapped again. She had a plan. Zidane went and came back with a stuffed bear. Vivi's eyes widened. "Not Mr. Snuggles!" he exclaimed reaching for his bear only to fall out of his chair because Dagger lifted it higher.

"Admit it!" she cried.

Vivi pouted. "Fine I ordered pan pizza without you," she grumbled snatching Mr. Snuggles from Dagger. "Now go have your happy day," he said walking towards him and Zidane's room. Zidane sighed.

"What was the point of doing all that?"

Dagger shrugged. "I don't know…it was fun?"

"Good enough for me."

* * *

Roxas banged his head on the wall making Naminé wince. That was the thirty-fifth time he had done that; she had been counting. "Roxas can't you just tell me what's bothering you?" she asked touching his shoulder.

The blonde man shook his head. "It would be too embarrassing," he replied a blush appearing on his face. Naminé put her hands on her hips as if saying 'tell me or else'. Roxas gulped. "It's that Shuyin guy that's bothering me," he blurted out.

Naminé smiled patting Roxas's spiky head. "You don't need to waste your thought on that jerk," she said. "Just don't ever leave me alone and I'll be okay," she said with a wink. Roxas blushed looking at his shoes.

"Okay," he replied. Naminé lifted his chin and smiled. "What?" he asked.

"You got something on your face," she replied. Roxas raised an eyebrow. Naminé licked her finger and rubbed Roxas's cheek cleaning off whatever it was. "All better," she chirped. Roxas frowned Naminé had just acted like his mother.

_"Roxas darlin' you've got a dangler," Roxas's mom said licking her finger and rubbing it all over Roxas's chin. The poor boy watched in horror as his mother cleaned his face with spit. "All better."_

Roxas shivered at the memory. He was glad his mother stopped when he was eleven. "Well anyway Naminé want to stay the night since its already one in the morning?" Roxas asked walking over to his closet to dig for a pair of pajamas.

"Roxas its already morning so I can't stay the night I'll have to stay the morning," Naminé laughed. Roxas rolled his eyes playfully. Naminé always had to be so specific.

* * *

_"Ugh."_

Kairi slowly opened her amethyst eyes. She looked around realizing she was in the living room. The smell of food was strong…someone was cooking. She suddenly remembered what happened last night. She jolted up from the couch and onto her feet. "Sora!" she exclaimed.

"The little murderer is up!"

Kairi turned around and saw Sora cooking breakfast. Kairi smiled and ran over to him pulling him into a hug. Sora laughed. "You're not going to try and suffocate me with a pillow this time right?" he joked kissing her cheek. "You have some explaining to do Ms. Shitoko."

She sighed rubbing the back of her neck. "Well remember how we were separated and everything?" she asked keeping her gaze on the tiled kitchen floor. Sora nodded cutting off the stove. "Well…you could say I went through a depression stage that lasted up to know and something was born…out of it."

"An Anti-Kairi?" Sora asked searching the cabinets for plates or something they could eat on.

Kairi nodded. "It all started a few weeks after I arrived home."

_Kairi sniffled wiping a few tears from her eyes. She was wearing a large overbearing black hooded jacket and baggy jeans. Her auburn locks covered most of her face. Laid out in front of her was Sora's jacket._

_She was sitting in her dark closet in the far most corner. This had become routine for her. Ever since that day the closet seemed like the only place she could go for comfort. Everywhere else she was bothered by people who kept asking her questions. She hated being bothered especially about her trip._

_"Kairi."_

_"Leave me alone," she said her voice muffled because it was buried in her jacket. "How many times must I say I don't want to be bothered!" she screamed looking up to see who it was, but instead she only saw herself. Kairi's eyes widened. "How…"_

_Her twin smiled. "You just want it all to go away huh?" she asked sitting down cross-legged in front of her. Kairi nodded hugging her knees. "I can help you."_

_"Y-You can…wait I don't even know who you are."_

_"I'm you silly!" she shouted touching Kairi's hand. "I can help you. Just trust yourself."_

_Kairi paused. If she could make the pain go away then what was she waiting for? "Okay," she whispered. Her twin smiled and dematerialized into Kairi's chest. Kairi gasped quickly fainting afterwards._

"That was day I got my illness," Kairi stated finishing her breakfast. Sora frowned. "She only brought me more pain…I shouldn't have been so foolish," she grumbled standing up, folding the paper plate, and throwing it in the trash.

Sora smiled throwing away his plate. He put his arm around Kairi. "Well she won't ever hurt you again as long as I'm around," he said. "Guess that means I can't leave you alone in your apartment until Selphie comes back."

Kairi laughed. "You minus well take a shower with me," she joked punching his arm. Sora smirked.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well if you want me too…" he started to say but Kairi covered his mouth.

"No…it was just a joke," she replied blushing at the thought. "You're such a pervert," she stated. Sora grinned picking her up. "What are you doing?" she asked hitting his back.

"Being a pervert," Sora joked.

"Sora!" she shouted being carried into her and Selphie's room. He sat Kairi in a chair and tied her to it with Selphie's yellow bathrobe string. Kairi struggled. "Let me go!" she cried frowning at the brunette.

Sora grinned. "Let's go through Kairi's things!" he exclaimed strolling over to her drawer. Kairi's face flushed.

"You wouldn't!" she growled still trying to remove her body from the chair. Sora opened her top drawer and turned red. "Sora stop gawking!" she screamed her face also red. Sora held up a red thong.

"I didn't think you would be the type," he said turning a deep shade of crimson. Kairi looked away.

"Selphie bought it for me last year," she mumbled. Sora threw it back in the drawer and closed it moving on to the second one. He pulled out his old jacket. He grinned. "Hey!" she exclaimed.

Sora stuck out his tongue. "It was mine in the first place," he said putting it on, but it looked strange with all his newly built muscles it didn't fit him anymore. Sora laughed nervously pulling it off. "I guess it doesn't fit like it used too." He tucked it back in Kairi's draw and moved onto the neck.

Sora blushed again. "This is a really short skirt," she said imagining Kairi wearing it. Kairi sighed once again telling him that Selphie bought it for her. Sora pulled out a halter-top. "Hey look it matches!" Kairi sighed; Sora could be really slow sometimes.

Once Sora was finished he sat down in front of Kairi's chair staring at her. Kairi frowned at him. "So you're done invading my privacy now?" she asked rudely refusing to make eye contact with him. Sora grabbed her grin making her face him. Kairi tried to look away but she couldn't resist the cerulean eyes.

"Kairi…do you still love me?" Sora asked softly.

"I'll love you forever Sora," Kairi whispered.

"I'll love you forever too," Sora replied quietly. "No matter what happens we'll stick together okay?" Kairi nodded. Sora caressed Kairi's cheek. "Kairi…"

"Yes," she replied keeping her voice low.

Sora pressed his forehead against hers. Kairi kept her eyes locked with his feeling her heartbeat increase. "Kairi…will you marry me?"

Kairi nodded unable to speak. She was so happy that her happiness was crushing her voice box, figuratively. Kairi leaned and kissed Sora pulling away a few seconds later. Sora grinned hugging Kairi. Kairi smiled a tear sliding down her cheek. She found it strange that a couple of months ago she thought she'd never see him again.

"You're supposed to be happy," Sora joked wiping Kairi's tear.

"I am…just really overwhelmed too," Kairi replied. Sora leaned in to kiss her but he suddenly fell on the ground unconscious. "Sora!" Kairi shouted looking up to see what had hit him. She screamed and

_SLAM!_

* * *

Yuna laughed drinking some more of her drink. "I wasn't so sure at first but you know Tifa I'm glad I decided to come," she said smiling at her companion.

Tifa grinned. "Well a bar is a great place to forget about the outside, you know once I settle down from the…business I'm going to own one," she said. Yuna nodded. "And you and everyone else can drink free."

"That'll be nice," Yuna said finishing hers. "What do you say we have one more drink and then head home?" she suggested when something caught her eye.

"Yuna what're staring at…well what do you know," Tifa said. "You should go talk to him…" Yuna nodded walking over to the blonde man.

"Hey," she said sitting down next to him. "You should really stop drinking," she said taking the bottle of beer away from the man's grip." The blonde looked up at her and cried slamming his forehead onto the table. Yuna winced rubbing his back. "Tell me what's wrong."

The blonde looked up at Yuna. "My mother died," he said. "…In a car crash…yesterday." Yuna smiled sadly. "She was last living relative!"

"It's okay," Yuna said patting his head. "It isn't the end of the world. She was bound to die eventually…she wouldn't want you to be like this…what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Shuyin…who are you?" he asked calming down.

"Yuna," she replied. "Don't get in a wreck too okay?" she said patting him on the back. Shuyin smiled and nodded. "Oh and if you need anything call me okay…here's my number," she said handing him her detective card. Shuyin nodded studying the card as she left. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all?

* * *

Axel sighed resting his chin on his desk. Why did work seem so boring all of a sudden? Or maybe he was just annoyed by the disgusting sounds coming from Wakka's office, which was only next-door. Or maybe it was Tidus's pacing? "Tidus stop!" he cried. "Go to your own office."

Tidus bit his bottom lip. "But I'll only think about her more, there you're supposed to be helping me drain my mind!" Tidus cried slapping his left cheek. Axel frowned rubbing his cheek. Tidus sighed walking out of Axel's office and slamming the door behind him.

"What a strange guy," Axel muttered leaning back in his chair. "I mean honestly Selphie gets out of the hospital in a week he acts like she died or is in critical condition…if only she didn't squeal when I pay her visits."

Rikku burst into Axel's office. Axel blinked. Rikku's left eye twitched. "Axel have you seen next-door?" she asked pointing to Wakka's office.

"Yeah and I don't want to know," he muttered. "Anyway what's up?" Rikku smiled and leaned on Axel's desk.

"I was just wondering when you get off…since I'm already off and everything," Rikku said twirling her blonde locks. Axel shrugged. "Your telling me you don't know when your next break is?" Axel nodded. "You're hopeless."

Axel laughed. "I'm not the only one!" he laughed only to be slapped on his other cheek.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Okay people I couldn't kill off Selphie okay! She's my torture puppet…I-I mean uhh friend…yeah. Lol I'm just kidding. As I promised I won't single out Selph anymore. I can't guarantee that for the other characters though. School starts in two days! I'm so totally anxious. Well anyway I'm sure you'll all have bunches of questions about…the couple of Sora and Kairi so let me try my best to clear them up now. Oh did anyone like the slam? I thought it made a nice touch, lol._

_Okay I will not reveal who did it but I can tell you its not Cid or Anti-Kairi. And also, no Sora did not give Kairi a ring yet. That's all I can answer out in the open! The rest your just have to ask in your review._


	10. Where Have We Gone?

_A/N: I'm back from school! Let me tell you it was fun and it wasn't. I feel so sad because well the guy I've liked for two years goes out with a girl he's only known for three days. But I should be used to heartbreak by now? Aerith never has a happy ending. So I'm happy for him and will support him a hundred percent! I'll write this chapter while eating my depression food so Sora take it away with the rest of the message._

_Sora: Anyway Aerith would've also said she is sorry she didn't have any time to work on this story or any story this week because she has been so busy with high school work. Which is stressing her out but she'll never admit that to herself. Anyways without further delay the disclaimer! Take it away Selphie since I'm like unconscious somewhere…where did you take me this time Aerith?_

_Selphie: Oh boy! Okay FlowerLady-Aerith does not own Kingdom Hearts! Amazing isn't it! Now Sora give me pocky!_

**_Is This Just Another Lie?_ **

**- Where Have We Gone? -**

"Kairi! I'm back!" Selphie screamed at the top of her lungs. Any moment now Kairi would shout at her for being so loud. The woman always did, Selphie's personal thought was Kairi had sensitive ears but you never know these days. The petite woman slung her bags on the table. "Kairi?" she called confused. Usually she would have answered by now.

Selphie blinked then a smug grin appeared on her face. Perhaps she did something last night with Sora? Or perhaps she didn't want to be alone and spent the week with Sora. No, Kairi wouldn't leave the door unlocked if she wasn't home.

"Kairi?" Selphie called walking into the small hallway. She noticed the bedroom door was closed. She turned the knob but it didn't budge. Selphie frowned taking a step back and getting into a martial arts position. She let out a cry before kicking down the door.

She peeked her head into the doorway and screamed. There was a large bloodstain in the middle of the floor. The blood made large drag marks all the way to the window, which was open. Selphie screamed and turned around running out of the apartment.

-----------------------------

"It's only been a week Riku I can walk," Yuffie pouted crossing her arms and sitting up on their bed. Riku only stubbornly shook his head and shoved a spoon full of oatmeal into Yuffie's mouth.

Yuffie glared at the albino haired man chewing her oatmeal. Oh how she hated the oatey evilness. "You have to do this for the sake of our future child," Riku said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Suppose if you did walk and got hurt you could have a miscarriage!"

"You are so being over-protective," Yuffie said, only to have another spoonful of oatmeal stuffed into her mouth. She sighed. Riku would be the great over-protective father role.

Naminé burst into the room panting and sweating. Yuffie and Riku stared at her with blank faces. "T-Turn on t-the television," Naminé stuttered. Yuffie picked up the remote that was lying beside her and pushed the red power button. On the television screen was Cartoon Network.

"You wanted us to see a squirrel go insane?" Yuffie asked more oatmeal being stuffed into her mouth. Naminé shook her head and took the remote from Yuffie turning it to the news channel.

_Miss Tilmitt was in a gunshot incident last week and now she comes home to discover her roommate is missing and there's blood all over the floor. Let's talk to this distressed woman. How are you feeling right now Selphie?_

_"**How the **sensor** do you think I'm feeling? **Sensor sensor**! How would you feel if your best friend went missing? **Sensor _**_you!"_ **

_Okay. That was Miss Tilmitt. Miss Kairi Shitoko has gone missing and the FBI are working hard on it. The detective group of Yuna, Rikku, and Paine are also on the job. Let's hope this mystery will be solved before other people go missing. On other news…_

"Kairi!" Yuffie shouted avoiding the spoonful of oatmeal. She jumped out of her bed and landed neatly on her feet. Riku's jaw dropped. "I have to go see Selphie you can finish the oatmeal by yourself right Riku? Love you bye!" she shouted running out of the door with Naminé.

"W-Wait for me!" Riku shouted running after his crazy wife.

-------------------------------

Selphie sighed resting her head in Tidus's lap. "Tidus I don't know what to do," she mumbled being comforted by the blonde man.

"All we can do is hope she's all right, but doesn't it make you wonder where Sora is?" Tidus asked looking down at his fiancé. Selphie sat up. It had just occurred to her. Sora would've have definitely showed up if Kairi had gone missing, yet he didn't.

"Has he been gone for the past week too?" Selphie asked worriedly.

Tidus shrugged. "I haven't really seen him…I'm sure Riku would know."

"I hope he's all right he can't go missing like Kairi did. Please let Sora be okay," Selphie said quietly. She looked up at the sky smiling a little, suddenly her vision became blurry and soon it was completely gone.

----------------------------

_"Master when shall we strike next?"_

_"Well Cid continue to monitor for the next three months and you dear wait a couple of weeks before capturing Miss Olette Hanazaki."_

_"Then you should get Mister Roxas he'll be a fun catch."_

_"I wanted to do him!"_

_"Shut up Cid."_

_"Anyways I'm on the job sir."_

**-------------------**

**Drip, Drop **

The brown liquid barely shook from the small push it had received from a pale finger. Two pale hands were placed on either side of the blue mug. It lifted into the air and was brought to a pale pink mouth. As soon as some of the liquid was consumed it was placed back on the table. A small groan escaped from the mouth.

"I have to meet them in two minutes."

The pale hand moved some blonde locks behind a pale ear with had a silver hoop in it. Money was placed on the table and the blonde stood up. The hands nervously linked together neatly in front of the soft fabric of the white dress the woman was wearing.

Blue eyes scanned the area. The pair showed a sense of depression along with her appearance. Blonde tress fell neatly in front of them as she looked down to the sidewalk taking a step out of the comfort of the small shelter she had been drinking coffee in.

Raindrops fell on the woman as she made her way through the mass crowd that had suddenly filled the sidewalk. Her blonde hair soon became tousled and wet; of course it was never in a neat fashion.

Her brown boots clacked against the concrete as she walked in a steady pace, which soon broke into a run. Tears made their way down her soft cheeks that were turning a light shade of pink. The woman tripped falling and skinning her knees. She winced slowly lifting herself off of the ground and into a kneel position. Her hair whipped the side of her face sticking to her wet skin.

She whined trying to restrain the tears but failing. "Why Roxas!" she cried making some of the people passing by her stare. She banged her fist on the concrete bruising it.

"Naminé."

The teary blonde woman turned around the silhouette of a woman on the ground. Naminé looked up and saw Yuffie staring down at her. "Yuffie," she mumbled. Yuffie leaned down and helped Naminé off of the ground. The blacked haired woman wore a worried expression.

"Namie, you can't stay out in the rain like this you'll get sick get under the umbrella and we'll walk back to the house together," Yuffie suggested. She had gotten a fatter and six months into her pregnancy. It stumbled Naminé why Riku had let her out in this weather, then again with the disappearance of his best friend he hasn't been thinking clearly.

She smiled sadly and walked with Yuffie. There was silence between the two women, but nobody could blame them. One by one each of their dear friends had disappeared. First it had been Sora and Kairi, then Selphie and Tidus, Olette, Roxas, Wakka, Zidane and Vivi, and Pence. That was a large chunk of their group. Not to mention Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Tifa had been gone to get more information on the mysterious captures. So that left Axel, Riku, Yuffie, Naminé, Hayner, and Dagger. They were all meeting at Dagger's place today.

----------------------------------

"Yuffie!"

Yuffie laughed being embraced by her husband. "I told you I was only getting a few groceries," she said shoving them into his arms. "Make yourself useful." Riku nodded quickly walking towards Dagger's kitchen.

Dagger smiled motioning for the two women to have a seat. Yuffie sat down next to Riku who had quickly put away the groceries she had picked up and Naminé sat down next to Hayner. "So why did you call this meeting anyway?" Axel asked staring at the few remaining companions.

"We need to discuss our safety," Riku said holding Yuffie protectively. Yuffie smiled laying her head on his shoulder. The group nodded. They couldn't ignore the fact that their group was disappearing.

Hayner banged his fist on the table. "I bet its Cid!" he shouted. Naminé put her hand on his shoulder. She knew Hayner was having trouble accepting the fact that Olette and Pence were gone. Hayner sighed putting his head on the table.

The blonde woman sighed. "We should all be on high alert, any one of us could be next," she stated.

Axel nodded. "With our detective and FBI friends gone we are sitting ducks," he said with the wave of his hand. "Right now I'm not even sure being together is even safe anymore."

"Being in this state isn't safe," Riku added.

"But what can we-Kairi?"

Everyone looked at the doorway and there indeed Kairi was standing. She smiled and ran over to the table in which they were all standing. Yuffie smiled and hugged her friend. "Kairi you're all right!" she said excitedly.

"Of course I'm all right but you have the wrong girl." Yuffie's eyes widened she suddenly fell to her knees holding her stomach in pain.

"Yuffie!" Riku exclaimed running to his wife's side. "What did you do to her?" he demanded staring at 'Kairi'.

She chuckled. "I only poked her a little. Anyways I'm sure about now you all are wondering who I am correct?" Everyone nodded still staring at the woman who had entered the apartment. "Just say I'm Kairi's other side."

Hayner jumped up. "What have you done with all of our friends?" he demanded narrowing his eyes.

"Calm down wonder boy."

Everyone turned around and saw Cid standing in the corner of the room. Naminé grabbed Hayner's arm hiding behind him. "Don't hide girlie we won't hurt you…much," Cid laughed appearing behind Naminé. He picked her up and started choking her.

"Leave her alone!" Dagger shouted thrusting her fist towards Cid but he only disappeared and reappeared near Yuffie who had just recovered from Anti-Kairi's 'poke'. Cid grabbed her arm tightly and started pulling them towards the wall. Yuffie screamed reaching for Riku whom had just become Anti-Kairi's torture puppet. The threesome disappeared through the wall.

Axel lunged at Anti-Kairi only fazing through her and falling on the wooden floor. She chuckled waving her hand making a dark purple and black miasma appear under Axel pulling him into the floor and making him disappear as well. Hayner's jaw dropped he hadn't been expecting that to happen. Dagger screamed the knifes from the kitchen floating in the air towards Hayner and Dagger.

Hayner pushed Dagger away getting stabbed in his abdomen and disappearing into flashy golden lights. Dagger's eyes widened. She ran over to Riku who was being punched by the air. "We have to run!" she shouted grabbing his wrist and running towards the door. Anti-Kairi growled waving her hand and making the door disappear from the wall.

Riku stepped in front of Dagger. Being the only male left he felt it was his duty to protect the only thing he had left to protect. "I hate the heroes," Anti-Kairi chuckled lifting her hand into the air. "But its fun to take them down slowly." She brought her hand down quickly making the gravity increase around Riku's body. His muscles tensed and he slowly sunk to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Dagger shouted throwing her shoe at Anti-Kairi though it only fazed through her.

"Welcome to the world of a ghost," Anti-Kairi laughed. "Now have a good sleep!" Dagger blinked wondering what she meant by that, but her questions were quickly answered. She started to see purple dots around the room and soon she toppled to the ground unconscious.

"All clear."

-------------------------

"Are you serious!" Rikku exclaimed reading all the files on Cid Highwind. Yuna nodded watching Paine snatch the files away from Rikku. The blonde turned around to face her sister. "That can't be! How can Cid be dead? Kairi said she spoke with him, this just doesn't make sense."

Yuna nodded. "But all the files say he died Halloween Night in jail last year…they even have his grave in the Mississippi Graveyard of Lutheran Church," Yuna explained twiddling her thumbs.

"A good ghost story never hurt anyone till now," Paine muttered stuffing the files back into the filing cabinet.

Tifa pulled out her cell phone and began dialing numbers. "I'm going to call for backup I know just to people from the FBI we can use," she said with a smile. "Hello Reno? Can you send Aerith, Cloud, Leon, and Seifer to Colorado we need them for backup. Thanks and as soon as possible, oh and say hello to Laguna for me. Bye!"

Rikku squealed. She still remembered them all from the Hawaii incident. "It'll be so great to see them again!" she exclaimed jumping up from her seat. Yuna nodded watching Rikku grab Paine and dance around in circles with her. Poor Paine was already formulating ways she could murder Rikku after this.

"They'll be sending the chopper so we'll meet them outside tonight," Tifa stated sinking in the computer chair. "For now we'll just have to get more leads if we can…what do you say we call the others and see how they're doing?"

Paine pulled away from Rikku making the poor woman fall on the floor face first. "I'll call," Paine snickered her cell phone already in hand. She dialed their home waiting for an answer but got none. "Maybe Riku and Yuffie are at Hayner's?" She dialed the number and still got no reply. Paine rolled her eyes. She didn't feel like calling every single person so she decided to call Axel's cell phone he always had it on. She called the cell phone but instead of getting an answer she received a mocking laugh and then a dial tone.

"That was strange," Paine said stuffing her cell phone into her back pocket. "I think something might've happened to them…I didn't get a good vibe from the mocking laugh."

Yuna shuddered. "I think we all heard it." Tifa and Rikku agreed. "Do you think they all became victims just now?"

"I hope Yuffie's all right…she is six months in and everything," Tifa said staring at the ceiling.

_--------------------------------_

_"How are the prisoners doing?"_

_"We can't get anything out of them its like they have no memory of the event."_

_"You have to reawaken chained memories idiot."_

_"Don't call me an idiot I know what to do that memory witch won't cooperate though."_

_"Right Miss Naminé was it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"A little visit from Roxas might convince her."_

------------------------------

Yuffie sat curled up in the corner shivering and wet. She rubbed her hands together trying to create some type of heat. She looked down at her inflated stomach rubbing it and cooing. "Don't worry little Ichigo and little Teji we'll make it out of this," she cooed. Her indigo eyes searched the confinement she had been gently pushed into. She was happy she hadn't been thrown.

_Creak_

Her eyes shot to her left where she caught a glimpse of a blonde man being pushed into her cell. She stood up and quickly walked over to the man once the door was closed. "Hey are you all right?" she asked bending down slightly to help him up.

He looked up a grin appearing on his face. "Yuffie you're fat."

Yuffie growled sticking out her tongue. "Shut up Tidus I'm going to give birth to twins I can't be stick skinny," she said walking back to her corner Tidus following her and sitting down next to her. "Have you seen the others?"

Tidus shook his head a chunk of dirt falling on the floor. "I haven't seen anyone…ever since Selphie and I were brought here I was thrown into solitary confinement," Tidus explained. "So who all is here then?"

"All I know of is myself and Naminé…we were dragged through the wall. I don't know what happened to Axel, Dagger, and Riku," Yuffie explained. Tidus nodded sighing and gently pressing his head against the concrete wall. "How long do you think we'll be in here?" He only shrugged. Yuffie looked down at the dirt ground. She didn't like this predicament.

-----------------------------

"After throwing this rock for the first thousand times I got bored yet…I'm still doing it and talking to myself," Pence muttered throwing the rock at the wall in front of him and watching it bounce back and land right next to him so he could throw it again. That's what he had been doing for the past month. Interesting how he spent his days.

He had wondered why he was here and who the heck that silver haired man was. Everyday he would come and visit Pence asking 'Did you awaken your true power yet?' Of course Pence would reply a simple 'no' because he had no idea what the man was talking about. He personally thought he was crazy, or that he himself was just stuck in a bad nightmare. Yes, that was it…now all he had to do was wake up. Boy this sure was a long dream.

Maybe it was those tacos he had eaten before he went to bed the night he arrived here. Or perhaps it was Hayner's television program that the blonde had been watching lately. He had definitely heard too much alien bashing before he went to sleep.

"I blame Hayner," he grumbled crossing his arms and pouting. Pence's head jerked up hearing a female scream. He should be used to hearing the woman scream since she seemed to about everyday he had been here. Though he had always wondered who was screaming. Regardless, he just wondered what they were doing to her.

"Hey back off-whoa!"

Pence looked up only to see a glimpse of dark green before something very, **very** heavy fell on him. Pence groaned lifting himself onto his hands and knees. "What?" he grumbled shaking his body making the heavy object fall onto the concrete ground. He looked over to his left and saw none other than Hayner.

"Hey Pence you're all right," Hayner said lying in his sprawled position. Pence blinked still in disbelief. "So…Olette with you or is she somewhere else?"

Pence shook his head sitting up and leaning on the wall. "I didn't even know Olette was here," Pence replied hugging his knees. "Did anybody with silver hair ask you if you had some secret power?"

"In fact that freaky girl or the other side of Kairi kept demanding I show her my power and you know naturally I was like what the heck and then she threw me in here," Hayner explained untangling his body and laying flat on the ground. "What the heck are they talking about Pence?"

He shrugged. "Do you think everyone in our little group has some secret power?" Hayner shrugged. The blonde man had never really thought anyone in the group was special…sure they all had their 'special' moments but still. Like any of them would have these secret powers.

--------------------

"Whoa man this isn't cool ya," Wakka said staring at the shiny laser that was pointing to his forehead. "I don't know any of this power mess so brother don't point that at me."

"I cannot do that until you release your power."

Wakka blinked. "I still have no clue what you are talking about. All I can do is balance soda cans on my head ya."

"Shut up."

Wakka screamed feeling a surge of pain go through his head. "I don't have power!" he shouted shaking his head to avoid the laser but it didn't work, instead the pain intensified sending poor Wakka into unconscious.

----------------------------

_"How is the princess progressing?"_

_"She still won't awaken her untapped power, and Naminé still won't cooperate."_

_"Hmm well if Miss Shitoko isn't wising up we'll just have to push Naminé a little harder."_

_"I see…I'll go check on the princess right now."_

_"If she doesn't respond throw her in cell four. Solitary confinement."_

_"Right."_

An auburn haired woman was bolted to a chair with some sort of metal thing on her head. Her head was drooped titled downwards with her auburn tress falling neatly in front of her face. She was breathing deeply her chest rising up and down quickly. She dressed in a currently bloody white nightgown that only fell to the middle of her thighs. Her hand twitched as if a shock of electricity was going through it.

"Hello princess."

Her head titled up slowly only showing her left eye through the auburn tress. The amethyst eye watched the movements of her visitor closely. "W-What are you going to do to me now?" she gasped quickly taking in deep breaths after saying that sentence.

The man chuckled and stood in front of the woman. He bent down cupping her chin. "Dear, sweet Kairi what would make you think I would want to harm you darling?" he asked mockingly.

"Shut up Kadaj," Kairi hissed.

Kadaj chuckled. "I always liked your feisty personality, but you're in no position to be disrespectful," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Kairi spit on his face. Kadaj wiped off her spit and grinned menacingly. He slapped her across the face leaving a red mark on her left cheek. "Don't ever do that to me again or it'll be worse."

"I would've thought I'd already had worse," Kairi mumbled fighting the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "Why are you here anyway? Come to electrocute me again…well bring it on."

"As fun as that sounds no. I'm here to take you to solitary confinement for being a bad girl," Kadaj joked unbolting Kairi from the chair. She swiftly toppled to the ground from lack of strength. Kadaj easily picked her up with one hand and dragged her limp body out of the room and into the hallway.

Kairi watched as she passed several prison cells that glowed with purple. In one she could've sworn she saw a familiar pair of emerald eyes, but she shook it off. She suddenly felt her body be lifted off of the ground and thrown into her new holding area. She hit the ground and groaned feeling numb in her front area.

"Some way to treat a princess," she chuckled taking in more deep breaths. She flipped herself on her back and stared at the ceiling. Everything was dark so she couldn't tell the difference from a wall or the floor. In fact she had no idea where she was.

_"Kairi is that you?"_

Kairi looked around in the darkness wondering where that voice had come from. "Who are you?" she asked still staring at what she recognized as up.

_"Sora."_

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed quickly coughing afterwards. "Where are you?"

"Over here."

Kairi followed the sound of Sora's voice and found a small opening in the wall in which she could see and hear Sora through. "Sora you're all right," she said relieved. Sora grinned giving her a thumbs up. "Have you been here this whole time?"

"Yes, but…what happened to you? You sound so…different," Sora said reaching through the hole to grab her hand.

"You could just say I got several shocks," Kairi laughed.

_---------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Yes I know that chapter took me the whole entire weekend but I can't really do anything with a broken heart now can I? Well anyway I hope I'll be able to update my other story next weekend so till then!_


	11. Unchained

_A/N: Hello friends! I missed you all in my school frenzy that is over now. I passed math go me! Anyway I figured since I updated my other fan-fictions why not update this one. Besides I'm done fooling around with the amv maker…for now. Lol I'm sorry I cannot resist the video clips are so awesome. Any who, Sora take it away I need to go eat something. _

_Sora: Hello all! I bet you missed us right…how come I'm not getting any answers. Oh my god you are all dead! _

_Kairi: Umm no Sora they're not dead…it's called listening. _

_Sora: Oh yeah. Heh heh. Anyways…FlowerLady-Aerith does not own Kingdom Hearts. She would like too but she cannot. In fact she likes a lot of things like this guy named… _

_Me: Okay shut up now Sora before I kill you off. _

_Sora: No you can't do that I'm a main character! _

_Me: True…darn. _

_**Is This Just Another Lie? **_

**- Unchained -**

Naminé sat in a white chair in the middle of a white room. In her hands was her childhood sketchbook. "I thought I had lost this," she whispered as she flipped through the pages. "Have you had it all along?" she asked glaring at the silver haired man who was standing in front of her.

"Never mind that now we've given you something, so don't you think you should return the favor?" the man asked with an evil glint in his icy blue eye. Naminé lowered her gaze. "Aww come on darling you'd be doing it for the good of humanity, just think of all the lives you could save."

"I'm not stupid I hear you and your friend talking all the time," she muttered staring at the sketchpad. "You talk of me as if I'm some kind of weapon of mass destruction…if that's my power I don't want to unleash it."

The silver haired man bit his lip. "No Naminé you have a very special power," he lied. Naminé looked up at him.

"Like I said I'm not stupid," she repeated. "This is nice and all but I can't accept it." She handed the sketchpad back to the man and returned her gaze to the ground.

The man clenched his fist. He was tired of her attitude towards this. He would get her power if he had to take it himself. "If that's how you want to go about we'll just have to make you use it by force," he said grabbing her arm roughly.

"Get your hands off of me!" Naminé cried as she was dragged out of the room and down the hallway. She screamed loudly hoping that someone would come and save her, but there was no one to save her. She didn't even know where she was.

Naminé was led into another completely white room, except in this room she saw a large glass wall concealing something and another silver haired man playing with knobs. "Where did you take me?" she demanded managing to free her arm from his grasp.

"Take a look for yourself."

She frowned before starting to look around the room. She looked over to the glass wall and behind she saw an unconscious Roxas. "Roxas!" she cried running over to the wall. "Roxas wake up!" she screamed pounding on the glass. Roxas didn't budge he just hung on the wall limply looking like he was barely breathing.

"This is what happens when you don't cooperate Naminé," the man sitting in the chair stated. He twirled around looking her in the face. "Are you going to work with us or shall I torment Mr. Soffera some more?" he inquired keeping his facial expression hidden under his hood.

Naminé clenched her fist. _'What should I do? If I don't work with them they might end up killing Roxas…but if I work with them they could do evil things to the world,' _she thought keeping her gaze on the ground. "I don't know," she spoke quietly refusing to look at the man.

"Very well turn the notch up to 140 bolts," the man commanded swerving back around to face the currently imprisoned body of Roxas.

"No!" Naminé cried taking a step forward.

The man turned around again hiding his smirk. "Then you will work with us?" Naminé slowly nodded. "Good, as a reward for doing the right thing we'll allow you to see Roxas whenever you please," he stated. She put on a fake smile and nodded again.

"Come with me witch," the other man said in an almost polite tone. Naminé narrowed her eyes as she followed the man. She was starting to regret her decision, but she had to do it to save Roxas. Why did things have to be so difficult lately?

* * *

"_You're part of the brotherhood, it's in your blood to work for this." _

"_I won't become part of your dirty gang!" _

"_You want to see your wife again don't you? I believe she's six months pregnant correct?" _

"_How do you know about that?" _

"_It's our job to know about another brother's life." _

"_Where is she?" _

"_We've been taking good care of her." _

"_Where is she?" _

"_I'll let you ponder on that young master, just ring the bell when you are ready to consent." _

Riku lay stretched out on a bed in his supposedly new room. What was he to do? If he ever wanted to see Yuffie and his unborn children again he'd have to accept this brotherhood. His aquamarine eyes wondered to the bedside table beside him. Seated neatly on it was the bell he had been told to ring.

"Should I do it?" he thought out loud. He started to reach out for the bell, but quickly stopped himself. "No, I won't give in…Yuffie can hang in there she's a strong girl," he said trying to reassure himself. "Yeah…" His blew his silver bangs out of his eyes. This self-therapy thing wasn't working out too well. Riku closed his eyes suddenly seeing an image in his head.

_Yuffie was seated in the corner of a cold and rotting little cell hugging her knees. Beside her sat Tidus trying his best to console the crying woman. Why was Yuffie crying? Was it more of her hormonal issues? No. "Come on Yuffie it'll be fine, Riku will come through for you," Tidus said rubbing Yuffie's back. _

_Yuffie shook her head. "No, he's probably forgotten all about me and our twins that are still inside me!" she cried frantically. Tidus jumped alarmed by the sudden scream that came out of Yuffie. _

"_Are you all right?" he asked staring at her with worried eyes. _

"_I-I'll be fine." _

Riku sat up quickly. "No Yuffie I haven't forgotten about you!" he exclaimed. He looked over at the golden bell. "I'll do it for you," he whispered grabbing the bell and ringing it.

A dark miasma appeared in the middle of Riku's room. The silver haired man stepped out of it looking at both Riku and the bell. "Have you decided?" he asked coldly. Riku nodded gently placing the bell back on the table. "What is your final answer than young master?"

"I'll join your brotherhood," Riku spoke bravely staring straight at the man's face. He had no hesitation in his voice. The man smirked as he walked towards Riku.

"Good choice, I knew you'd make the right decision," he said stopping when he was standing directly in front of Riku. "Now embrace the power that you were born to wield. Embrace the darkness, the eternal abyss!" the man proclaimed lifting his arms into the air. Black flames suddenly engulfed his black gloves.

Riku's eyes widened as he stared at the insane. "The what?" he asked taking a step back. It was too late. The man grabbed Riku's shoulders and sent the black flames into his body. Riku screamed in pain…then all grew silent.

* * *

Kairi stuck her hand through the small hole in the stonewall. "Sora will you hold my hand?" she asked in a flirtatious voice. She giggled feeling Sora's rough hands touch hers. "You know there is this substance called lotion and people use it prevent ashy and rough hands."

"Ha, very funny Kairi," Sora said sarcastically. "There is this substance called a band-aid too little missy, people put them on their cuts," he laughed tickling Kairi's hand. She giggled trying to yank her hand out of the hole, but Sora's grip was too strong.

"Sora!" she cried. "Let go of my hand!"

"But then I can't give you your ring," Sora pouted. "Here fun spoiler." Sora pulled a golden ring with a diamond stone on the front out his pocket. "I managed to hide it from the goons, take good care of it," he explained as he slipped it on her left ring finger.

Kairi nodded slipping her arm out of the hole. "Thank you fiancé," she said trying her best to focus her vision in the dark. She still hadn't gotten use to the pitch-blackness of her cell. The only thing she could see was the thin light beam shooting out from Sora's cell.

Sora laughed hoarsely; his laugh quickly turned into a cough. "Are you all right Sora?" Kairi asked in a concerned tone.

"Y-Yeah I'll be fine," Sora said banging his chest with his fist. He cleared his throat and grinned. "The question is will you be fine? I mean you've always been the weak one you know, you're so fragile I wouldn't want you getting damaged," Sora teased.

Kairi stuck out her tongue although Sora couldn't see her. "Whatever Sora you're the one who locked Vivi and I in a closet so you have no right to talk," Kairi replied curtly. Sora rolled his eyes. He still remembered when Vivi had kicked him in the shin for that one. See if he ever tried to save his friends again, never mind he knew he would do anything for them. It was kind of strange how that worked out.

A swift scream from Kairi's cell sounded throughout the wall's of Sora's holding chamber. He quickly peered into the hole searching around in the darkness for any sign of his auburn-haired maiden, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Kairi!" he shouted hoarsely.

"Let me go you monster!" Kairi shouted as she was being pulled roughly down the white corridor. She struggled to fight back, but found herself much too weak to do anything in resistance. "Where are you taking me Kadaj!" she demanded.

"You'll see when you get there princess," he laughed yanking at her arm and knocking her off her feet. Kairi whimpered as she was pulled down the hallway. She was going to get floor burn when this was over. Kadaj pulled open a doorway and threw Kairi inside locking the door behind her.

Kairi panted assessing the damage to her legs. She had two large red streaks running down the middle of thighs. "Not too bad," she said slowly lifting herself off the ground. She turned around to face the white door. "Now to bust out of here," she whispered to pulled at the doorknob, but it would not open. She bit her bottom lip; Kadaj had locked her in this very white expanse.

Her amethyst eyes traveled around the room missing the white-coated figure in the corner. "Where am I?" she thought out loud.

"_Close your eyes." _

Kairi took a step back still not able to see the white figure walking towards her. "Who's there!" she called backing up into the wall. She couldn't shake the feeling that the voice had sounded familiar.

The white figure lifted her hand and placed it on Kairi's forehead. "I'll make this painless Kairi, please forgive me if you feel any discomfort," she said sweetly. Kairi's eyes widened. The figure pulled the hood off her head to reveal her blonde locks and deep blue eyes.

"N-Naminé," Kairi stuttered before her eyes were forced close and she fell asleep.

* * *

Selphie hugged her knees and sat in the corner of her cell. She stared at the large pair of nunchaku that had been placed in front of her two days ago. The brunette hadn't dared to touch them ever since she had encountered _him._ His icy cold blue eyes had haunted her every waking moment. One could say he had scared the crap out of her while others would say, in a more polite tone, that he had scarred her for life.

She had seen most of her friends pass by her holding cell, but it seemed a purplish shield had blocked them from seeing her sitting on the floor inside. First Kairi had been dragged past her the poor girl hadn't even heard her cries, second she saw Olette be knocked into the cell beside her, third she saw an unconscious Roxas being carried into another room, fourth she saw Naminé being pulled down the hallway and then walk back the other way, and lastly she had seen Kairi being dragged past again. Selphie had wondered what was going on, but she wasn't about to ask.

_Ugh _

Selphie looked up seeing a bloody brunette man lying on the floor lifelessly. His hair was drenched and his face was very pale. "Are you all right?" she asked slowly making her way over to this being. She flipped him over and was surprised at who she saw. "S-Sora wake up!" she cried shaking him.

"I am up," he groaned opening one eye. "I'm just in a lot of pain."

She nodded. "What happened to you anyway?" she asked sitting on her bottom. She was in the mood for a nice story and maybe he could explain what has been going on.

"I acted out because Kairi had suddenly disappeared from the cell beside me so this silver haired man yanked me out of my cell and I guess roughed me up a bit, all I remember of that is seeing a winged angel before I blacked out," Sora explained. "Then I remember waking up in the hallway and being thrown in here."

Selphie nodded. "Have you seen anyone else?" she asked. Sora shook his head. Selphie sighed. "I hope the others are all right…but if it helps some I did see Kairi being dragged past here two times, and I saw Naminé, Roxas, and Olette…she's next door if you know what I mean."

"You saw them! You saw Kairi!" Sora exclaimed quickly sitting up and straining his back muscles. He groaned and laid back down.

* * *

A yellow boot stretched out and kicked open a hole in the wall. Out of it jumped Rikku, Paine, Yuna, and Tifa. They looked around the white institution only to see the long outstretched corridor. "I think we came in at the wrong place," Rikku said scratching the back of her head.

Yuna shook her head. "No this is about right, we'll have to find the others before Shuyin arrives with the other members of the FBI, now come on girls the gull wings and friend are on the move," Yuna said happily. Paine rolled her eyes. Sometimes Yuna's enthusiasm was sickening.

"I love being referred to as 'and friend'," Tifa joked following Yuna down the corridor. Rikku giggled happily skipping on front of her comrades. This was going to be a very exciting adventure for the blonde woman. She would be able to find her beloved Axel.

"You'll see Axel soon enough if you get lost we might be able to find you, then again…go get lost," Paine chuckled pushing Rikku forward.

Rikku squirmed. "Paine you know I have bad coordination stop pushing me!" she whined.

* * *

Anti-Kairi smiled. Naminé was really something. She already had Kairi's memories unchained and the little princess was about to awaken. "Hey witch why don't you go do you little unchaining session with that Olette girl," Anti Kairi ordered. Naminé grimly nodded and disappeared from sight. Anti-Kairi snickered. "She's so gullible."

Kairi groaned slowly opening her eyes. "Rise and shine sleepy head," Anti-Kairi teased as she stared at her other side.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Thus marks the end of this chapter. Lol it was shorter than the others but that's only because my attention span is pretty low right now. I'm a little spacey today now that I think of it. Anyways thanks for reading and please leave a review if you can possibly find the time! Bye for now!_


	12. Short Reunion

_A/N: Hola mis amigos! Oh yeah that was Spanish, see I'm so studying for my big exam. Anyway onto better matters that are more entertaining than tests. Okay my buddies, we are just around the corner from the ending of Is This Just Another Lie. I know you are all heartbroken, lol. It had to end sometime anyway. I need to get ready for my big Christmas story! Besides with this out of the way it'll balance out my workload. So here you are the second to last chapter! I'll see if I can type of the last one along with this one. Lol the length decides it all. Sora I command you to say the disclaimer now! _

_Sora: Geez, I'm talking already. FlowerLady-Aerith does not own Kingdom Hearts if she did she wouldn't have to bother with bogus schoolwork. Don't her tell her teachers she said that. _

_**Is This Just Another Lie? **_

**- Short Reunion -**

"Rise and shine? Was I asleep?" Kairi wondered her senses dull from tiredness. She blinked several times focusing her blurry vision. She scanned around the white room instantly recognizing it from before, before she passed out. "Anti-Kairi!" she hissed attempting to leap towards her antiform, but failed because of the fact she was chained to the wall. "Let me go!" she cried struggling to release herself from the chains.

Anti-Kairi folded her arms and smirked. "You can break out wise princess, can't you?" she asked in a mocking tone. "After all Kadaj said you had power beyond all reason so let me see it!" she exclaimed plopping down into a chair.

"Leave me alone!" Kairi screamed suddenly glowing with a bright light and unchaining herself from the wall. Anti-Kairi fell out of her chair flabbergasted. Kairi growled and pounced on her other. "Just disappear! Don't bother me anymore I don't need you!" she shrieked lifting Anti-Kairi off of the floor and thrusting her into a nearby wall, but Kairi didn't stop there.

Kairi charged running towards Anti-Kairi planning on doing some random violent act. Anti-Kairi removed herself form the wall and ran towards Kairi. Instead of colliding Anti-Kairi disappeared into Kairi's body screaming as she did so. Kairi gasped placing her hand on her chest. Was she gone? "I-I don't hear her voice," Kairi gasped breathing deeply.

After taking a few more deep breaths. She shrugged it off deciding it was better left unsolved. Kairi didn't like to think her other side was still around. "Now time to go save the others!" she exclaimed happily lifting Anti-Kairi's keys off of the ground and dashing out of the door. The woman ran down the corridors searching for prison cells, but all she saw where these strange dark purple barriers. They seemed to cover the way; Kairi occasionally saw strands of pink lightning flowing through them. They appeared to have a squishy appearance. As if they were made out of some sort of gooey substance. What were they?

* * *

"_So Riku what gender baby do you want?" Yuffie asked giggling as she cut out pictures from a baby magazine. Riku shrugged flipping channels on the television. He had agreed to keep Yuffie company downstairs. "Oh come on," she whined throwing a cut up book at Riku's head. "There's got to be something you want in particular." _

_He paused. "Well I guess I kind of want a girl," Riku replied finally finding a station he could tolerate. Yuffie grinned and clapped her hands together. _

"_See I knew you had something in specific that you wanted. Well, I want a boy though. I think it might be exciting to raise one!" Yuffie squealed as she continued to cut out pictures of baby supplies and furniture. She was going to glue them to a piece of paper titled 'Baby's Dream Room'. "What would you name her anyway?" _

_Riku shrugged. "Isn't that for us to decide together?"_

"_Yeah." _

Yuffie was sleeping in the corner of the cell like a perfect angel. There was no sound coming out of her except for her steady breathing. She smiled in her sleep dreaming about her life with her twins and her perfect husband Riku. "Riku," she mumbled in her sleep leaning her head on the brick wall. A shadow figure walked in front of Yuffie its shadow silhouetting her features. She slowly woke up glancing up at the tall figure. "R-Riku?" she stuttered rubbing her eyes and yawning.

As her vision became clearer she realized that it was indeed Riku. "Riku!" she squealed happily slowly lifting herself to her feet. She couldn't jump anymore in fear of damaging her children inside of her. "You've come to rescue me haven't you?" she inquired staring at her husband with odd look. Somehow he looked different. "Why is there a scowl on your face?"

Riku held a very frightful simper on his face. Yuffie took a step back. "Riku you're scaring me," Yuffie whined backing up into the wall.

"Don't be scared," Riku hissed taking a step closer to Yuffie so that she could feel his breath on her face. She cringed and closed her eyes. "I love you," he declared in a low growl. He leaned in acting like he was going to kiss her, but something different happened. Yuffie froze feeling pain shoot up her spin and chest. She gasped turning completely pale.

"R-Riku," she gasped hoarsely dropping to her knees in pain. Blood flowed down her stomach area getting all over her pants and half her shirt. It was a sickening scene, but Riku only watched greatly amused. She cried out in agony, screaming something that sounded like a 'why'. Yuffie fell silent.

* * *

Sora picked the grim out of his nails seeing as there was nothing to do. "Hey Selphie how long did you say you were in here?" Sora asked for the second time this hour. Selphie sighed and replied a simple 'I don't know'. "Oh." He was silent except for the clicking sound of his nails being cleaned. There was nothing else to do after all.

"Kairi!" Selphie suddenly shrieked.

Sora instantly flicked his head up and out. Had his eyes deceived him was that really Kairi standing in front of their cell looking around with keys in her hand. "Kairi!" he exclaimed running to the bars of their box cage. "Kairi! Kairi!" he shouted.

Kairi paused. There was something strange about this spot. "Is there someone around here?" she called out looking around for any sign of life. She didn't see anything or anybody calling towards her. What was this strange feeling she was getting? She honestly felt like someone was there.

Sora strained himelf. "Kairi!" he screamed slipping his arm between the bars. "Kairi!" he cried out feeling the pain from the barrier slowly cut the flesh on his arm. It was as though lightning were gnawing away at him with its sharp fangs. He winced feeling the irritated by his blood slowly trickling down the sides of his arm. "Kairi!"

Kairi screamed seeing somebody's bloody arm reaching for her through the strange purple barrier. She heard her name being called. She took a step closer trying to look inside the barrier. "Who's in there?" she asked squinting her eyes. Kairi could hardly see anything, behind the purple blob was dark.

"Sora and Selphie!"

She grinned. She was delighted to hear those names. "I'll get you out!" she exclaimed picking a random key that had been misplaced on the floor and jamming it into the keyhole that had suddenly appeared in the center of the barrier. She unlocked it and the barrier flew down revealing a free Sora and Selphie. "Guys!" she cried happily spreading out her arms. Selphie ran into them before Sora could get anywhere near his fiancé.

"You rescued me!" she squealed in delight. "You're the best friend ever!" Kairi laughed patting Selphie's back. It was good to see the brunette woman again.

"I'm not all that great." Selphie released her friend and looked down the hallway. "Are our friends behind those barriers too?" Kairi inquired staring down the line. Selphie nodded. "Okay then we'll just have to set them free."

* * *

Naminé was seated in a white chair staring at Roxas while he slept peacefully. _'I hope she's all right…I don't know if she got the message.' _Roxas stirred swinging his head from side to side. As an end result he banged his head into the brick wall instantly waking up. "Ow!" he whined rubbing his head. Naminé chuckled and crossed her legs.

"Are you all right Roxas?" Naminé asked. She stared down at him. "I can get you some ice if your head hurts."

Roxas's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "N-Naminé?" She nodded happily standing up. Roxas jumped to his feet and pulled the honey blonde into a tight, yet loving hug. She smiled returning his hug. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again! Did they hurt you? I swear I'll kill them."

She shook her head. "Actually…I should be asking you those questions. When I finally got to see you, you were being electrocuted," Naminé explained. "So I made a deal with them and I saved you." She felt quite nervous, and it showed as she fiddled her fingers.

Roxas crossed his arms. "What kind of deal Nam?" He had always used her nickname when he questioned her reasoning.

She linked her hands behind her back. "I have to repair memories. I guess I can do that now…but instead of fixing everyone's memories I told them what was going on in their sleep and what they had to do…I just hope they actually paid attention. If they did, maybe we can defeat our captors and get out of here."

Roxas laughed. The way she worded her explanation was strange. "How can one pay attention in their sleep?" he inquired sounding smart.

"Shut up!" Naminé exclaimed slapping Roxas's arm. Roxas grinned and rubbed his arm; her slap hurt more than it should. "Come on Roxas we're leaving. I have the keys so we can-." He quickly placed his index finger on her pink lips. She was silenced. Naminé stared at him with her confused blue eyes. He removed his finger and swiftly planted a small kiss on her lips.

A blush crept onto her cheeks. A smirk played onto his lips. How he missed watching her nervousness build up. He struck out his arm offering his hand. "Come on Naminé, we should go find the others," he insisted. She giggled and gratefully took his arm. She waved her free arm creating a doorway in the way. Roxas stared blankly at the dark miasma Naminé had created from the palm of her hand. "They aren't too fond of doors around here aren't they?" he inquired letting her lead him through.

* * *

His fist pounded onto the wooden desk. Due to the absence of furniture in the perfectly white room his pounding bounced around on the walls echoing as though the two cloaked men were in a cave. "Sephiroth! What do you mean someone has infiltrated our facilities!" he shouted almost screaming. The man seemed to keep some of his cool. Slowly he plopped back down into his chair taking in a few more deep breaths. This had come as a shock to him.

"Yes Kadaj, and stop acting like you are the leader of this," Sephiroth hissed. Even though his eyes had been covered by the hood of the black cloak Kadaj could feel the icy blue eyes piercing through his very soul. He was instantly cooled down by his fear. "Also it appears that Anti-Kairi has been defeated by her other side. The princess has more power than we thought, we'll have to evacuate and relocate immediately if they all haven't gotten free all ready. We are loosing our control over the prisoners. Fetch Cid, now," he ordered with a waved of his gloved hand.

In almost a split second a portal opened and Cid stepped out. He was now also dressed in the usual cloak. His eyes glowed red showing no signs of humanity or pupils. There was an evil simper playing in his features. Little kids would cry in terror at the sight of him. The only aura coming from his being was of pure evil, and even that could be sensed miles away. "You called?" he responded in a deadly cold voice. His manly voice had suddenly grown deeper, and had a maniac's ring to it.

Kadaj nodded. "We need you to exterminate those who have infiltrated our base while we transport the prisoners," he instructed removing himself from the cushioned chair he had been seated in. He waved his right hand and a portal of his own creation opened. Both him and Sephiroth disappeared into its spiraling abyss. The portal soon disappeared without a trace leaving Cid to attend to the matter at hand.

* * *

"Yuna, what is this place?" Rikku asked amazed at the structure of the strange building they had wandered into. There were so many hallways and doorways, and simply some of those pathways led to a dead-end, where had they gone? She heard the sound of many feet pattering their way. The group of four women stopped in their tracks. What was coming towards them? Rikku once again looked to Yuna for the answer, she only saw the brunette woman shrug.

Yuna's eyes had narrowed. She stared down the hallway in the direction of the stampede. Questions flowed through her mind. Would this be an enemy or ally coming down this corridor? Her fist clenched and her foot slid one inch on the floor. She was standing her ground. "Gullwings, get in position," she ordered stretching her left arm slightly behind her to keep her balance. Paine and Rikku instantly jumped in front of her acknowledging her command and shoulder injury. Tifa stood behind them ready to fight.

Instead of seeing what they expected Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Pence, Tidus, and Hayner came dashing down the hallway. They were on the look out for other strange purple bubbles. The six were equally as stunned upon seeing the four agents standing before them. It was a great reunion. "Yuna! Rikku! Paine! Tifa!" the gang exclaimed in unison not believing their eyes. Grins and smiles spread on their faces.

Rikku peeped looking around for a particular red haired man. "Have you guys found Axel yet?" she inquired biting the nail of her index finger. She saw Tidus shake his head and a sigh erupted from her being. "Okay," she mumbled her emerald eyes staring towards her feet. It was Selphie's turn to speak.

"Don't worry Rikku, we haven't saved everyone yet. You see Kairi has the key to all the cells so we're just running around looking for them," she explained trying to restore hope in her hopeless blonde friend. "Have you seen any purple bubbles during your travels?" The pack of agents only shook their heads, not that they had been looking for purple bubbles.

Sora smashed his fist into his palm, wincing because of the pressure applied to his newly frail wrist. "Don't worry girls we'll find all of our friends! I'm sure they all survived," he said with a grin. He was confident in his comrades, dare he say it, he was confident in his amigos. "Come on, we won't find them standing around like idiots with baffled expressions, lets go!" he exclaimed thrusting his fist into the air.

* * *

It was a dream. No, it was a horrible nightmare. Where and what had happened. She was fading between life and death. How much more pain could she take? How much more pain could they take? She could feel the puddle of blood under her seeping through her clothing. Seeping through her ebony locks of beautiful hair. Seeping through her very soul as if to remind her of the pain she was experiencing. Was there no end?

Her eyes seemed to flicker on and off. Her beautiful indigo eyes appeared to be fading. Her life slipping away through the deep wound in her newly punctured stomach. How and why did he do that to her? Her heart burned with emotional scars. Her love had betrayed her and her unborn children? She cried for them all. Were they even alive? Tears seemed to endlessly fall from her tear ducts, sliding off her pale cheek, and into the puddle of blood that continued to grow.

'_Is this my end?'_ She tried to move her body, but it was entirely numb. Her vision wasn't centered. It was as though she had had a bit too much to drink on a New Year's Eve. She couldn't feel her fingers twitching, reaching out for an unforeseen help, but there was none Tidus had been taken away hours ago, or was it days? There seemed to be no time in this horrid place. Her strength was wavering. It would completely leave her soon.

A flash of light seemed to spread around her cell bars. Her lips parted as she watched the light reveal what seemed to be figures running towards her. They were screaming about something that included the words Yuffie and No. She saw a particular blonde man run towards her. The last things she saw were chocolate-brown eyes staring back at her with worry before her vision went back to black. _'I'm so sorry my babies…please forgive mommie?'_

* * *

Roxas and Naminé had freed a total of three people already now, one of them being deceased. Poor Wakka didn't make it through his torture. It was painful for Roxas to watch as Naminé did a silent ritual for the dearly departed. They now had Axel and Olette with them. The four walked in complete silence. After seeing what had become of Wakka they worried for the others. Had they survived the inevitable?

Olette paused in mid-step. With a swift blow she was knocked to the ground in what seemed to be lightning speed. Axel ran to her aid and only caught a glimpse of aquamarine eyes. The first thought: Riku. Naminé pushed Roxas out of the way before he had become friends with Riku's sword. She quickly had to move herself out of the way as well. Before Riku could move again she grabbed his arm as if it were his weakness.

"Riku!" she shouted in distraught. She was so disoriented. "What are you doing?" she inquired staring at her fallen friend with confused blue eyes that only reflected innocence. He couldn't stare back. It was too late. Instead of answering he swiped at her creating a cut in her white cloak and sending her to the floor.

"Naminé!" Roxas cried crawling over to his lover. He gently shook her, but the shock had knocked away her oxygen and she was temporarily unconscious. Animal instinct took over. He growled and leapt at his ex-friend. "You hurt her!" he screamed slamming Riku into the way. The albino haired man was taken by surprise by the amount of strength Roxas could conjure. "You'll pay!" he screamed again beating on Riku's chest and arms trying to get him to drop the weapon he was holding.

Axel bit his bottom lip. He couldn't just watch as Roxas attacked his friend, he had to help the golden blonde somehow. Green eyes glanced back down at Olette who wasn't there, but instead tending to Naminé. A smirk formed onto his pink lips. Axel charged and started to restrain Riku as Roxas tried to free the grip on his weapon. The two worked great as a team.

"No!" Riku shouted a blue aura surrounded him and Axel and Roxas were thrown to the floor. They watched in horror as Riku transformed into something monstrous in front of their very eyes. "I won't be defeated this way!" he screamed stretching out his palms and shooting blue beams towards his current victims. Axel and Roxas dodged with ease to his dismay. Riku wasn't a very good aimer.

"Why are you doing this?" Axel cried as he jumped out of the way. He wouldn't be hit by one of those dangerous looking energy beams. He could've sworn he heard Riku cry out in pain. The red haired man only ignored it.

Riku shook his head. "I'm protecting Yuffie!" he cried unleashing more and more of his power. He wasn't using his energy wisely and he would have a meltdown if he didn't stop soon. His energy had already been tapped out by his sudden depression. There wasn't anything better about joining up with the strange men. As for Yuffie's safety, he only thought of himself as an abomination. His wife could be…dead.

"Why you don't have to kill us you know," Roxas pointed out with a nod of his head. He crossed his arms and looked Riku sternly in the eyes. "If you really want to protect Yuffie you would let us go find her so we can free her. Naminé has one of the key's to the cells and we could-."

"There's no point!" Riku shouted. His aura had died down and his face had dropped. He had an expression of a broken man. "Yuffie's probably dead by now!" he shouted making Roxas jump out of his skin. The albino turned away looking towards the ground. "I can't live with myself anymore for what I did to her and my unborn children. I hate myself now. So just go."

Olette stared in awe. She wondered what Riku had done to poor Yuffie, regardless she helped Naminé off the ground and followed the men who were already walking away. "Good luck Riku," Olette whispered before turning around and following the new appointed leaders.

* * *

Sora carried Yuffie as the large group continued to explore the surroundings. They had gotten the bleeding to stop, but they feared the worst. She hadn't moved at all since they had retrieved her from the cell. According to Tifa she was still alive, but she wasn't too sure about the twins inside her. If they didn't get help soon both babies, if not already, would die. They were running out of time.

Kairi walked next to Sora. She kept an eye on the ebony haired woman. She feared so much for her friend. "Please wake up," she whispered running her fingers through Yuffie's ebony hair. She smiled sadly.

Tifa stopped. "Guys…we can't just walk around with Yuffie in the condition she's in, one of us has to get her to a hospital," she said sternly. "And I'll do it. I remember exactly where the exit is." Sora nodded and gently handed the limp Yuffie over to Tifa. The woman cradled her friend. "I'll send help and good luck to you all." With those words being said Tifa ran past them all heading for the hole in the wall they had entered through.

"Good luck to you too," Selphie said quietly watching as Tifa turned the corner. The group was silent as they continued to search. The events of today had put them in somewhat of a melancholy mood. Selphie finally spoke. "Do you think the others are all right?" she inquired.

Yuna only shrugged. "I don't know what kind of torture all of you have been through, but we don't want to count our chickens before they hatch," she stated bluntly. In front of them was yet another purple bubble. All eyes fell on Kairi.

The auburn haired woman nodded and raised her arm. She punctured the bubble with the key searching for the keyhole. Unlike the other bubbles the keyhole hadn't appeared in shining light. What was wrong with this cell? "I don't know what's happening, but I can't open it!" she cried. She let out a scream when she realized she couldn't free her hands that she had stuck through the bubble.

"Kairi!" Sora cried running towards her. She was slowly being sucked into the bubble. Kairi struggled trying to pull away, but the force of the strange object was too much for her fragile body and she had to subject. Sora put his hands around her waist trying to free her. "Hold on!" he screamed but instead of freeing her he ended up getting stuck himself. It was like purple quick sand.

"Sora! Kairi!" Tidus shouted reaching out for them, but it was too late. Kairi and Sora had been absorbed in front of them all. Soon afterwards the bubble disappeared like magic.

"That was weird," Paine mumbled staring at the blank wall the bubble had left behind. She looked at her companions. "We better get going if we want to-." Suddenly the floor gave way and they all fell into darkness. The only thing that could be heard in the empty expanse was the sound of Selphie's shrill screaming.

* * *

_A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Sorry I went hiatus on this for a while, but don't fret my reviewers and readers the next chapter should be the end of the series. I won't be starting anything new for a while since I have this big thing planned for when I finish my other stories. So stay tuned please! Oh, and for those who might've checked out my Christmas story I'm sorry but I had to delete it. Thanks for reading._


	13. It's Really Over

_A/N:It's been a while hasn't it? I missed writing this fanfiction! Even though its about to end. I've fallen in love with my own idea. Sounds kind of narcissistic huh? Regardless here's the next and last chapter for you all! Long, as usual. You shouldn't expect any less, and if you receive any less flame me! Lol. You all deserve an exceptionally long chapter, because I made you wait so long. I'm so sorry! I hope you all can forgive me for being an absent authoress. Here's Kairi with the disclaimer!_

_**Kairi:**__ Hey guys! Long time, no disclaimer! Hah I made a funny…but no one's laughing. Oh well! ) Anyways FlowerLady-Aerith does not own Kingdom Hearts; she does own the idea though because she created it! Though her inspiration she does not own. Anywho's on with the chapter!_

_**Is This Just Another Lie?**_

**- Its really over - **

Everything was clear. Everything was peaceful. Everything was…normal? Sora and Kairi still clung to each other as they descended slowly from the sky. Kairi looked at Sora staring at him in disbelief. "Is this real?" she asked looking at their surroundings. The purple portal had led them to the top of her office building.

"It is, stay aware anything could happen," Sora warned as they landed gently onto the roof of the office building.

The auburn haired woman turned to the brunette man. "Sora, if anything happens I want you to know this; I love you, a-and I always will," she said staring directly into his cerulean pools. "J-Just know that, and don't forget it either!"

In Sora's mind, Kairi was beaming. Her body was surrounded by a white aura. She was beautiful, and she loved him. He had known that, but they had hardly any time to actually tell each other more than one or two times. A smile appeared on his face. He pulled Kairi into his welcoming arms. With her head rested on his chest and her arms around his neck she began to cry. "S-Sora," she cried digging her head into his shirt.

He only smiled and held her gently. He caressed her hair, gently stroking it as he began to sooth his wife-to-be. "Kairi, it'll be all right. I'm promising you that nothing bad will happen. Everyone will be okay. Don't worry. I love you, and I won't let any harm come your way. I'll get them for what they did, so don't worry, I'll be fine," Sora cooed whispering it softly into her ear.

She gazed up into his eyes. "Sora," she whispered staring at him through watery amethyst eyes. He gently cupped her chin pulling her closer. Their lips met and they kissed lightly, innocently, unaware that this would be the only alone time they would get for quite a while.

As they broke away Tidus, Yuna, and the rest of the gang appeared in the same area being carried down from the sky in the same way. Kairi watched in amazement as she still clung onto Sora. "Do you think everyone will be here?" she asked staring up at the brunette. He could only shrug and hope.

"Kairi!" Selphie cried as she landed. "You're okay!" She quickly ran over to her best friend grinning like there was no tomorrow. "We were all so worried about you and Sora!" she exclaimed forming a pout on her face. "Then I guess we ended up in the same area…I wonder why. Don't they usually separate us? And this is the top of the office building!"

The auburn beauty nodded. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm suspicious."

"As you should be. Nothing less from the princess."

The large group froze. The third reunion was over. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were silent. They each glanced at each other with knowledge being passed through their minds. "It couldn't be…" Rikku started to say, but then the answer was proven correct. A silver haired man stepped out of the darkness followed by two other men. "Its Sephiroth, Kadaj, and Cid…working together?" she stated with a baffled expression.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Paine exclaimed fists forming. "Cid you're supposed to be dead! Sephiroth and Kadaj you're supposed to be locked in tight confinement! What's going on?"

Sephiroth cackled. "Did you think silly confining bars could stop us? And as for Cid we're done with him," he answered. He snapped his gloved hands and Cid fell to his knees holding his neck. The group stared in amazement as Sephiroth forced Cid to choke himself to death. "You see when you put us in confinement we only became stronger, as you have just witnessed, we have brought you all here because you too have the option of becoming like us, super powerful!" he shouted punching the air.

"We're asking you to join us," Kadaj added. "Join our army and we will all rule the world!"

Sora growled. "Why would we join you? You kidnapped all of us and tormented us in ways unimaginable! I'm sure you even killed some of us!" he exclaimed stomping his foot on the ground. He glanced at Kairi and she quickly, sadly moved away next to Selphie. "You must be insane," he grumbled looking towards the ground. Sora was enraged, not just because of Kairi's predicament, but also for all his beloved friends. He was angry for Yuffie, for Olette, for Hayner, for everyone that just disappeared and ended up here. "We'll never join you."

Both albino men started to laugh. "Oh, but one of your 'beloved friends' has already gone to our side," Kadaj said with a smirk on his face. A black miasma appeared beside him and out stepped none other than Sora's best friend, Riku.

The brunette was stunned. "R-Riku, how could you! You-You're the one who hurt Yuffie aren't you?" he asked in the most demanding tone he has ever conjured.

Riku stumbled back. "So you too know about my deed. Look Sora I'm sorry but I-wait I can prove to you that I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. He glanced over at his 'brethren' and glared. "You can count me out." Sephiroth drew his sword. "What did I insult you by declining your offer after you gave me powers?" Riku laughed as he ambled over to his friends who were all very proud, though suspicious.

"If that's how you want it a battle there will be!" Sephiroth exclaimed raising his sword. As he was about to charge towards the unarmed group a helicopter came up behind the silver haired man. Out of this helicopter jumped Tifa, Reno, and Rude.

"Sephiroth!" Reno hissed glaring at the psychotic man. "So this is where you've run off too, and look Kadaj is with you, what a surprise," he said in a sarcastic tone. Sephiroth only smirked. It had been a while since he had seen the eccentric red haired man.

"Its been a while Reno, perhaps this time we can finish it," Sephiroth laughed. Instead of charging towards Sora and company he ran towards the three FBI agents with Kadaj trailing three feet behind him holding loaded guns.

Tifa decided she would nip this in the bud. "I don't think fighting will be necessary boys," she said jumping in front of Reno and Rude. She grabbed a yellow rope from her belt line and tied a lasso, as they were approaching closer. She swung it and looped it around both Sephiroth and Kadaj, it was what Roxas would describe as a lucky shot. "This rope binds powers, so now those weapons won't be able to respond to you, how sad," she lauaghed pulling the men closer to the helicopter.

Reno clapped. "That was easier than expected!" he exclaimed giving Tifa a pat on the back. Tifa grinned and as she was about to swing the captured into the flying transportation she noticed Kairi running towards them.

Kairi stopped directly in front of Sephiroth. Without warning she slapped him across his face. "I hate you for all you've done!" she spat glaring the meanest glare she could create. "You demon! You beast! I hope you die and suffer just like we did…of course we didn't die…but regardless!" she exclaimed realizing she messed up her rant. A sigh. "Just die."

Rude snickered. "That was very threatening Miss Shitoko," he laughed. "Now if you don't mind we'll be giving these two the death penalty."

She nodded. "Tifa," she called staring at the brunette woman. "H-How is Yuffie?" she asked cautiously. She was afraid of what the answer would be. _'I'm sorry Kairi she's dead'_ continually rang throughout her head. That's why the smile shocked her.

"She's fine, unfortunately one of the twins died and-." Before she could finish her sentence Riku had dashed over his eyes widened in shock. What had he done to his wife? His children? "Oh…Riku. I'm so sorry about everything. Yuffie's fine, but the male twin is dead and the female twin has suffered greatly, but she will not have a miscarriage," she informed. Riku's face didn't express gratefulness it depicted great sorrow. She dropped to his knees. Tifa smiled sympathetically. There was nothing she could do. It didn't help that he would have to go with them for murdering his unborn son. "Riku, you're going to have to come with us."

He didn't put up a struggled. Numbly, he stood up and jumped into the helicopter disappearing into the darkness, no lasso required. Tifa turned to Kairi. "She can visitors next week, but she'll be in the hospital for a while," she said with a small smile. "See you around…Yuna! Rikku! Paine! Let's go!" she shouted.

Kairi stared at the ground as the helicopter was loaded and as it took off. The shock was too much for her. "Is this just another lie? Or is this really real?" she questioned. Fists formed and she began to cry.

"Hey."

Her head quickly looked upwards to meet with Sora's gaze. "What'd I tell you? It'll be okay," he whispered pulling her into a tight embrace.

Tidus smiled, his arm around Selphie. Selphie had her head rested on Tidus's shoulder. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "What happened to the others?" he suddenly exclaimed. As if on queue Olette, Naminé, Roxas, Dagger, Zidane and Axel floated down. The six looked confused.

"What's going on?" Axel asked tilting his head to the right.

Selphie began to laugh. "You can go home now Axel, our captors have been apprehended."

"And to think I thought you didn't have a big vocabulary," Axel stated with a smirk, this earned him a nasty glare from Selphie. He sighed. "Well it looks like the healing process is about to start."

"Yeah. If it hasn't already," Roxas agreed with a nod. "But I know everyone, with the exception of our lost friends…will be…all right."

In an abrupt way the last three boys returned. Pence, Hayner, and Wakka fell from the sky, they didn't get to float. Olette grinned. "Hayner!" she cried out running to catch him, but instead of catching him they both ended up falling. It didn't seem to faze either of them though, they were just happy to reunite. Unfortunately, Pence and Wakka both fell on top of Tidus and Selphie.

"Man!"

For the next few months' things were gloomy for everyone. Kairi hadn't totally gone into the depression, that's why Sora was there to keep her steady. She had become a little quieter. She wasn't as outgoing. Only when Sora was around would the old, happy Kairi come out and shine. For Sora, his months were spent caring for Kairi. He loved her so much; he'd visit her every day just for no particular reason.

Selphie and Tidus used this time to plan for their wedding. That is how both of them dealt with the ordeal. Regardless of the fact that both of them were probably scarred for the rest of their lives. They were married the second month into the healing process and got their own apartment, thus allowing Sora to live with Kairi. For the rest of the healing process they spent their time happily married and adapting to their new lifestyle.

Roxas spent his time cooped up in his house with Naminé who decided to occupy Sora's old room. Although they were in the same house, Roxas still couldn't get up the courage to ask Naminé to join him in holy matrimony. The blonde woman was dense when it came to things like that. Out of her shy nature it wasn't common that she assume those were the vibes he was sending her way, marriage vibes.

Yuna at first spent her days visiting each and every household that her friends stayed in. She had no life. She had no love. It really wasn't a big deal to spend most of her day spending time with them, until Shuyin entered the picture. One day she had bumped into the blonde in the supermarket, and surprisingly he hadn't forgotten her from that one day at the bar. After he asked her out things clicked and they became an item.

Rikku often went to the field Axel had showed her. The red haired man was often there lounging in the weeds. That is where they had most of their intimate moments and conversations. It was also where she realized how intellectual Axel was. They fell deeper into the abyss that was love.

Paine on the other hand had a little difficulty accepting things. She was still in a mad rage about the Sephiroth and Kadaj thing. She spent most of her time trying to comprehend what had happened that she didn't realize what was happening then, and thus she almost lost one of her dear friends Pence. He would always visit her just to make sure she was okay. That one fateful day when she suddenly blew up on him almost destroyed the friendship and trust they had built, but that's only almost.

Olette and Hayner often had the household to themselves. Olette still did most of the cleaning while Hayner still watching most of the television. Though on rare occasions they did switch places. Whatever they were doing, they were quite happy. The event of being kidnapped and tortured had left their minds, though still showed up every now and then. Hayner had thought it was better not to dwell on the past, and Olette openly agreed with them. They moved on.

Yuffie was able to leave the hospital a month after the incident with her husband. Roxas and Tifa, whom were still worried about her condition, put her under strict bed rest. So until her daughter Melody was born (whom became a good friend of Vivi) all she did was sleep and eat. She had the hardest time adapting to life without her not-so-wonderful husband. He scared her, yet she loved him so much, and they kept her up all night crying.

Vivi was the last to fall that day. Once the gang thought it was over Vivi fell onto Sora surprisingly knocking the poor lad down. He was just grateful it wasn't his shin that time. Though, once he was home he spent his time talking to the girl he had met, Eiko. He found her quite interesting. Though, they were strictly friends. Vivi was saving himself for someone special, and that special person wasn't Eiko.

Garnet or Dagger and Zidane became closer in the time of healing. Dagger whom was already in love with Zidane finally told him. His reaction was a smirk that led to none other than much lip locking. They were very happy together. At the end of the second month he proposed and things went on from that.

Tifa whom was desperate for love decided to give an Internet site a try, and was she surprised by the results. Her perfect match was none other than Reno. That was strange to her, but Reno convinced her that they needed to try, which led to a perfect pair. Though Tifa did occasionally get tired of Reno's antics and Reno did occasionally get tired of Tifa's Tifaness. They enjoyed each other's company.

Wakka who surprisingly did survive the episode moved in with Lulu shortly after two weeks of staying. This left the entire house to Axel, who was more than grateful to take it. Wakka and Lulu were eloped soon and are now expecting a child.

Riku was sent to jail on charges of murder and assault. Everyday he spent there he regretted his actions. He missed his wife, his beautiful wife, and his surviving child. Not once had he been able to see her. Riku didn't even know her name. Rarely, did any member of their friendship circle visit him. Sora had come only once and that was the day before Yuffie's water broke. His ordeal was better than Sephiroth and Kadaj's whom were quickly executed after they arrived at the FBI headquarters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Five months after - **_

'_I'm fine'_

_Everything did turn out okay…_

_I'm finally here…'_

Two large, ivory doors opened revealing the inside of a chapel. There was a red, velvet, long carpet leading up to the pulpit where a cerulean eyed, brunette man stood proudly wearing his black tuxedo. To the right was a rows of seats were lined up, each row filled with familiar faces. To the left it was the same.

An auburn haired woman glided down the carpet following a joyful girl with blue hair that flung flower petals everywhere. A yellow-eyed boy wearing a large mage hat was carrying her veil. A smile could be clearly seen on her features, her flawless features. She was the picture of perfection, and the brunette man was beaming as he watched her approach.

She arrived at the pulpit and stood facing the brunette man. He could see her clearly through her lacy veil. He smiled at her and mouthed the words 'You look beautiful Kairi'. The smile never left her face. She mouthed the words 'You look handsome Sora' back.

The words from the preacher seemed to flow out of his mouth in a delicate way. The young couple of Sora and Kairi didn't care. They only stared into each other's eyes as they declared their vows and said their 'I do's. They heard music as they slid each other's rings on their fingers. It was a lovely scene. It was a delicate scene. It was a romantic scene.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Sora leaned forward, Kairi following his actions. He lifted her veil revealing her beautiful face and her shimmering amethyst eyes that could be seen more clearly. Their eyes slowly closed and their lips met in a kiss sealing their matrimony. They were married. They were happy. They were bound by eternity. No longer would she be Kairi Shitoko, she was now Kairi Zizurri, the proud wife of Sora Zizurri.

Kairi moved away reopening her eyes. "I love you Sora," she whispered staring at him with a dreamy expression.

"I love you too Kairi."

With that being said she turned to face the pews where all her friends and family were seated. She smiled at them all before turning around again. The bouquet flew out of her hands. Quickly those who were single, taken and or unmarried scrambled to catch the bouquet Kairi had just threw. The maiden glanced over her shoulder to see it land in the pale hands of Naminé.

The blonde woman stared at it confused. She was wearing a beautiful white cocktail dress and her blonde hair was up in a neat bun. She blinked and stared up at Kairi whom winked at her and glanced at Roxas who was as red as a beet. Namine smiled and began gingerly touching the bundle of flowers she had just caught. "Arigato," she whispered into it, her Japanese showing up. She put them up to her nose and breathed in deeply inhaling the sweet scent of the red roses. Roxas watched her smiling. He would have to speak with her after the service.

* * *

"So how does the married couple feel?" Selphie asked digging into her third piece of wedding cake. In unison Sora and Kairi both blushed and looked the other direction. Selphie squealed in delight. "Tidus get the camera they're being shy again!" she shouted.

Tidus grinned. "I already have it."

"Tidus!" Sora exclaimed. "Give me that camera!" he shouted running towards the blonde man.

Tidus shook his head fiercely and turned around to retreat. "Never!" he shouted before running away from an embarrassed Sora. Selphie and Kairi stood there watching in awe.

"Wow Sora can run fast," Selphie stated.

"Y-Yeah."

* * *

Namine was seated in a chair across from Roxas on the same table. The bouquet she caught safely secured in her lap. She quietly ate her cake her cheeks still a tint of pink. Roxas on the other hand had the head of a tomato. _'Should I do it? Should I propose?'_ Those exact rhetorical questions continually played throughout his head like he had some sort of record player in there.

He cleared his throat looking the other way. Namine looked up with a confused expression. "Is there something wrong?" she asked innocently. Her dense personality coming in to view, and she said Roxas wasn't very bright.

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck and pretended to be admiring the structure of the chapel. The blone woman sighed and stared back down at her plate feeling disappointed. Oh how she prayed that Roxas would ask for her hand in marriage. _'I guess I was stupid to think he'd want to marry me, maybe I should give this to Tifa or someone else…'_ As she was about to go search for someone more suitable to hold the bouquet Roxas suddenly yelped.

"Roxas are you all right?" she asked with concerned eyes. She quickly walked over towards him and bent down staring at him.

He shook his head and lifted her up. He got down on the floor posing on one knee. Roxas gently put her hand in his. "Namine, I-I w-will y-y-you umm marry m-me?" he stuttered his body beginning to shake lightly. If he were a small child he would've wet his pants.

She beamed. "Yes!" she exclaimed tackling him and knocking over the chair in the process. That wasn't the only thing knocked over. As Sora was chasing Tidus the brunette accidently bumped into the remaining portions of the wedding cake and it fell off of the table and onto not only Tidus and Sora, but Zidane and Dagger as well. A tower of a cake hit the four as they screamed in peril.

"Sora! Tidus!"

"Sorry!"

"You will both face the wrath of my tail! HIIYA!"

"Zidane stop!"

* * *

_A/N: And that my friends is how it ends. Sorry if this was kind of crappy. I hoped you liked the last chapter though; I made sure to make it happy. Or at least as happy as I can possibly make it without making myself sick, lol. I can't write pure fluff, I'm not that good yet so sorry! But still I hope it was enjoyable. Well anyways sorry again for not updating for a while, more so three months, and please send in your last reviews for the story! Thank you and goodnight! I love you all, now here's a little tribute to my reviewers!_

_**Maux, bring it foo, kawaiigurl93, ImmortalBlueFlame, hanyou-samarai, DaggerForFate, Oath of Oblivion 0, Firaga Raider, GTA Guy, the cheat 921, KawaiiNekoLover, Kazzamy, Khkid1312020, Sorafanlover, Kasai subeta no jutsu, freaky-callback-girl, angelofsweetness, gerlert-fav2005, Final Haven1205, JadexofxDarkness, thejman8892, imp4ever, Edward'sEndlessLove, darkwing13, bluenblackice91, Miss Ember, meow-mix-yummy, Sora'sTrueIdentity, ShOoTiNg StAr CrEw, liv, Supermel Returns, Runeliger, Olivia, Evil Genius of the COCA, chefbeckah1304, and NarutohokageSakuracherybolssum.**_

_I love you all for your support and good reviews! You all rock! Thanks for reading guys you all get free cookies!_


End file.
